Of Sin and Blasphemy
by Of Stories Told
Summary: Harry is left to raise his son after the final battle. As new and dark threats arise, Harry must choose a new path; even if it it soaked in blood. slow slash, dark themes, mature
1. Prolouge

**_Disclaimer: _**Characters not mine, belong to J.K. Rowling

**_A/N:_**_ I debated over adding this in the end or beginning, but thought it would be nice to let people know what they were getting into. This story will most likely grow odd and dark as the years pass since there will be taboos and torture. Anyone not fond of those things should probably not read this story; since it won't be happy go lucky in any sense of the word. Ages of Harry Potter next generation children will be mixed up and not following canon, mostly since I wanted to incorporate them into the story as soon as possible. Also please note there will be a very slow and gradual slash for the main characters, maybe some slash for the side pairings, though a few pairings will remain canon._

_This universe will be AU in the way that the war and certain events will have happened differently then in canon. When the story starts getting into its darker aspects, I will add warning in the beginning of the chapters, just in case you wish to skip or know ahead._

_Besides all of that, if you still wish to read, I sincerely hope you enjoy this story, and I'll try to post new installments at a reasonable time._

* * *

**_May 1997_**

Harry smiled along with everyone as they celebrated. Drinks were being served out freely, helping to make the exuberant gathering more intoxicated as time passed.

He gently put a hand to his stomach and smiled softly as he denied any drinks offered.

Ginny tried to move closer to him, her warm brown eyes slightly glazed from all the alcohol she'd drunk. She smiled freely and waved her hand at him, stumbling slightly as she lost her balance.

He quickly caught her, making the redhead giggle.

"It's over 'arry." She slurred, her speech slightly impaired. Hugging him tightly she smiled. "We're finally free!"

Harry smiled and nodded. "We are Gin, we finally are."

She nodded seriously. "Harry…" she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning closer to press her pert breast against him. "Do you… want to come to my ro-"

She was cut off by Ron's arrival. The gangly youth put an arm across Harry shoulder as he grinned. "Didn't really think we'd make it mate."

Harry chuckled. "Yet here we are."

The redhead grinned, his blue eyes filled with mirth as he leaned closer to Harry. "Don't tell anyone yet, but I'm planning on proposing."

Harry's eyes widened as he smiled brilliantly at his friend. "Sure she'll want you?" he teased.

Ron huffed before grinning. "I'll just make her see my dashing good looks! That'll help!"

Harry snorted. "Sure Ron."

Ginny pouted at the two. "What are you two talking about?"

Ron smirked. "Nothing much." He frowned and looked at his sister before groaning. "Merlin Gin you're wasted!"

The girl stuck out her tongue. "Am not!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're underage." He shook his head. "Mum's going to kill you."

Grabbing his sister he apologized to Harry before dragging her off; cutting off any retorts the youngest Weasley had.

Chuckling softly to himself he headed outside, sighing in relief as the cool air hit his warm body.

The crescent moon shone brightly on the small garden surrounding the ministry, making the flowers glow with an ethereal light.

After the final battle the ministry was the first to send out any and all invitations to those who had fought in the war, hence the building filled to the brim with drunken partygoers.

He couldn't deny them their happiness though; it felt good to finally be free, to no longer be tormented.

As he placed a hand on his stomach he smiled softly to himself.

It was time for a new start, for everyone.

**_June_**

Harry hummed as he and Kreacher fixed up Grimmauld. The old and decaying home was brought back to life as they slowly went through all the rooms, cleaning out any doxies and moving some of the more harmless dark artifacts to the attic. The rest were to be sent back to the Black vaults in Gringotts.

The old and worn carpets were banished, revealing white and black marble floors, which both Harry and Kreacher agreed suited the old house more.

The old trolls leg, along with the house elf mounts were done away with, Kreacher taking them who knows where.

Surprisingly, under the old and fading wallpaper were dark wood walls, which added a warm feeling to the home as the windows were cleaned to allow for more light.

The library went through the biggest change, many of the books had to be restored, with some of the older books practically turning to dust when touched. Harry ended up spending most of his time trying to save the rarer and darker books in the collection.

It had taken a hard blow to the light side for Harry to finally acknowledge to himself dark did not mean evil, and as such, he spent a good amount of his time studying all types of magic, seeing once and for all the truth to Tom's old words.

_"There is no dark and light, only power and those too weak to seek it…"_

He was brought out of his musing by Kreacher. The old house elf was fussing at him for picking up one of the heavier boxes, filled to the brim with some of the more dangerous artifacts found in the old ancestral home.

"Really, it's fine Kreacher."

The elf huffed at him and finally took the box rather roughly from Harry, muttering to himself about foolish masters as he brought the box to the attic.

"Really, in your condition? You should know better darling." An all too familiar voice drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Walburga smirked at him. "Really now?"

After the death of her last son, some sanity had seemed to return to the old witch; allowing her to finally accept Harry, it helped that he had Black blood in his veins. Though in reality, acceptance mostly meant she wouldn't yell in his presence anymore. The same unfortunately couldn't be said for his friends.

"Just make sure to eat more." She drawled. "Had I not known better I would say you enjoy looking like a skeleton."

Harry smiled at the jab and nodded noncommittally as he continued to clean.

The old china was repaired and shining, the cases no longer filled with spiders or more terrifying insects. Thankfully, after the first week they had managed to rid themselves of any and all boggarts.

Hermione and Ron would stopped by often, remarking on how different the house was in appearance and atmosphere. Both made sure to give Walburga a wide berth, not wanting to deal with the devilish witch. Though on most days when they visited; it was either for Hermione to complain about some new foolish law or for Ron to complain about the injustice of being a new Auror as they sat down for tea.

Ron still didn't understand why Harry had no desire to be an Auror, especially after the war. Most if not all of the wizarding public had been stuck on the mind frame that he would join up immediately after the final battle, and were eagerly awaiting for him to do so.

Yet Harry had no desire for that sort of life, to him, he had paid his dues to the wizarding world, and was quite content to simply keep life as uncomplicated as possible.

When these conversations cropped up, Hermione would usually stay silent, casting curious looks at him when she thought his attention to be elsewhere.

Draco would also stop by at times, though made it a point to never do so when he knew the rest of the trio to be there. Oftentimes Snape would join him in these visits, mostly remaining quiet as the blonde muttered on about another act of unfairness upon his person.

Their friendship, while dear to Harry, was not understood by the rest of the wizarding world. Many had wanted any and all death eaters to be thrown into Azkaban after the war. It took Harry practically threatening to level the bloody jail for the public to finally accept that some death eaters would stay free.

Everyone refused to acknowledge the help some of them gave Harry, much to the boy's growing ire.

However, whenever these visits occurred; Walburga would always make a point to talk to the blonde, nagging him on his etiquette and decorum as if the youth was a childe again. Secretly Harry and Severus enjoyed the jabs and more often then not Harry would end the visit laughing at Draco's expense.

**_July_**

As always, it was Hermione who noticed first, unfortunately, she picked the worst time to announce it.

The Weasley's had all stopped by to enjoy dinner with him, not wanting him to isolate himself too much, as he had been prone to doing these days. Molly fussed as he cooked and gave up trying to throw him out of the kitchen. Instead she chose to help him with some of the cooking, gossiping with him on some of the more silly things the prophet was known to publish these days. The twins were barricading themselves behind one of the nicer coffee tables as Ginny threw hex after hex at them; a prank having gone too far yet again. Bill sat with Fleur as both of them focused solely on their first born son, Louis. The small babe was gurgling in delight as Fleur smiled and cooed. Charlie sat in a corner with his father, mostly discussing some of the newer breeds of dragon found in the reserve.

Hermione had been staring at him the whole night, slightly unnerving him as he set up dinner.

Ron didn't notice anything wrong and as soon as the food was served began to dive right in, slightly disgusting Percy who has the misfortune to sit next to the gangly youth.

After a few more sly looks Harry sighed, putting down his fork he smiled at his longtime friend.

"What is it 'mione?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Anything you want to tell us Harry?"

He smiled, not wanting to fall into her ploy. "Nope, not at all, you?"

Hermione smiled at him, besides Ron, everyone seemed to be curious about their conversation.

"Well, I was going to wait to announce this, but I'm pregnant."

There was a large intake of breath as everyone stared at Hermione in shock, Ron was still unaware of what had occurred as he dug into his shepherd's pie.

"Ron Billius Weasley!" Molly screamed, her face as red as her hair. "How dare you get her pregnant before marriage!"

Ron blinked up at his mother in confusion. "What?"

She glared darkly at him and Harry was barley able to suppress a chuckle, already knowing where this was going.

"A child out of wedlock! Just what were you thinking?"

Ron paled and gaped at a smiling Hermione. "we… you're…" He looked at her stomach. "Blimey!" his voice high as his eyes rolled to the back of his head; falling into a dead faint.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Fleur. "Men."

Fleur nodded, holding a hand to her own stomach. "My Bill waz zee same way."

Bill blushed and shifted awkwardly.

Molly looked at her eldest in shock and huffed. "Is everyone planning on hiding these announcements from me?"

Hermione chuckled. "Maybe we're just waiting for the right moment."

Molly huffed but a small smile was tugging at her lips, her thoughts filled with future grandchildren.

Evenerating Ron, Hermione smiled at his awestruck expression. He slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, staring at her still flat stomach in awe.

"Oh Hermione! I can't believe it!" he started babbling. He smiled brightly. "Our first!"

Fred smirked at the two. "Oh get a room!"

George snickered. "Think they already have, and then some."

Molly couldn't help but smile at the happy atmosphere. "Oh I can't believe it! More grandchildren!"

Arthur smiled and nodded happily.

Harry smiled at his two best friends as everyone congratulated the lucky pair.

Ginny had smiled brilliantly at them and looked at Harry with hopeful eyes, making his chest clench painfully at the look.

Sadly, all the chaos and commotion didn't deter Hermione and she soon turned her attention back to Harry, smiling knowingly at him.

"So Harry, anything you want to say?"

Harry shrugged, but at seeing her glare he sighed. "How did you know?"

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "In all honesty, you weren't doing too much to hide it, it was rather painfully obvious."

Molly frowned at the conversation. "What's obvious?"

Hermione pointedly glared at Harry, making the younger boy sigh and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm erm… pregnant as well…"

The chaos that followed that one sentence was worse then before.

"What!"

"Told you Gred! You owe me ten gallons!"

"But… I thought…"

"Harry! Who was it?"

Harry looked at the Weasley's with wide eyes, feeling nervous.

Molly looked at him in concern and worry. "Who was it dear?" her eyes went cold. "They didn't leave you did they?" her mind already promising pain.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No! Really they didn't."

Ginny looked heartbroken while the twins smiled smugly. "So who is the lucky chap that took the boy-who-lived-virginity?"

Fred smirked. "Don't forget they also managed to knock him up, a two for one I tell you."

Harry blushed bright red not looking at the twins.

Ron frowned. "How do you know it was the father that took his virginity?" he blushed faintly at the thought. "you guys didn't… erm.."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Oh little Ronnikins-"

"Harry is much too innocent-"

"It's rather oblivious the father 'taught' him some lessons."

Ron turned slightly green at the thought making the twins smirk.

Fred sighed dramatically. "Alas dear brother it seems we missed out chance!"

George nodded solemnly. "Indeed, that seems to be the case."

Ron groaned as he shook his head at the twins. "I hate when you two do that."

Hermione rolled her eyes before Fleur and she smiled brilliantly at Harry. "So when do we meet him?"

Harry coughed and looked away from their smiling faces. "You... erm… can't…"

They all frowned at this while Molly and Arthur looked enraged.

"Don't tell me he's ashamed?" Molly started, her blue eyes glinting dangerously.

Arthur nodded, his fist clenched tightly as he tried to hold in his anger. "I'll teach him a lesson with the boys Harry; just give us a name…"

The rest of the male Weasley's nodded, already thinking of all the painful curses they'll use on Harry's lover.

Harry shook his head. "No… I mean you can't meet him… he's dead…"

Ginny looked up at this while the mood became somber.

Hermione frowned sadly, "Oh Harry…"

He smiled and waved off her concern. Putting a hand to his stomach he smiled. "It's alright really."

**_August_**

Harry stepped on his tiptoes, his pink tongue sticking out as he tried to reach for the can of preserves in the back of the cabinet.

"POTTER!"

Harry squeaked at the unexpected noise and gasped as he felt himself falling.

Closing his eyes his hands instantly went to protect his stomach as he fell.

Strong arms wrapped around him and he smiled in relief as his eyes locked onto worried onyx.

"Can't leave you alone for a second can we Potter?" an all too familiar voice drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes and glared playfully at the blonde.

"Most people don't announce their presence with a shout."

Draco smirked but was stopped from making a retort.

"Why did you not tell us?"

Harry smiled apologetically at the man.

"I was planning on keeping it a secret, Hermione ruined that idea though."

Snape sneered. "I still do not see why I had to find out from the Weasley's of all people."

Draco nodded in agreement. "That wasn't very pleasant Potter." He looked away, nose pointed in the air. "And here I thought we were friends."

Harry nodded, looking abashed. "I know… it was wrong of me not to tell you."

Draco smirked and ruffled Harry's unruly hair. "Well you could make it up to us by telling us who the father is, then I can have one over the weasel."

Harry paled and shook his head. "Nope sorry, that's going to stay a secret."

Snape frowned, looking at Harry intently before scoffing. "Gryffindors."

Draco nodded. "Have you heard the news yet Harry?'

Harry shook his head. "What news?"

Snape sneered. "Your wolf is expected to make a full recovery." His eyes softened. "Teddy will be allowed to stay with him, the new laws you pushed for allows it."

Harry smiled brightly before frowning. "And… Tonks?"

Their frowns told him all he needed to know.

**_September_**

It was nice seeing Remus again. The man had cried when he was told of Tonks, but having his son helped to heal him.

Unlike the others, he took the news of Harry's pregnancy the best, and set about to help the young boy in any way he could.

Remus smiled as he took the offered cup of hot chocolate. Harry held Teddy in his arms, smiling as the babe changed his eyes to match Harry's.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I've always wanted a family…" he smiled softly. "Maybe I can be what this child needs."

Remus nodded, smiling as he watches Harry interact with his son. "If Teddy's any indication I'm sure you'll be fine."

Harry smiled, eyes softening. "How… how have you been holding up?"

The werewolf sighed, his expression pained. "It's been tough pup… I… I keep dreaming of her, of them…" he shook his head. "I just miss them all."

Harry smiled sadly. "I miss them too."

Remus sighed, smiling softly at his charge. "And you? You haven't even mentioned… is… how are you?" he finished, feeling helpless.

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine, a few nightmares here and there but besides that I'm fine."

Remus put his hand over Harry's. "If you need anything…"

Harry smiled. "You'll be the first I turn to Remy."

**_October_**

Harry shifted uncomfortably as Madame Pomfrey tutted at him. "Honestly, you'll think I haven't been taking care of you since you were a child!"

Harry smiled at the medi nurse. "Sorry, just nervous."

She smiled at him. "Oh I know, now." Her expression became serious. "Are you ready to see your child?"

Harry nodded.

Casting a spell she smiled softly at him as a small image appeared on top of his stomach. The small baby moved, making Harry gasp in awe.

The medi witch smiled. "So as you've guessed, it is a boy" she hummed as she looked at the diagnostics. "He's healthy as well."

Harry smiled and touched the image, his hand going through, slightly distorting the image. "My baby…"

Pomfrey smiled at him. "I can have this image saved if you wish?" at Harry's eager nod she chuckled.

"Any names yet?"

Harry smiled. "Only one."

"Oh?"

He nodded, his eyes still watching the small moving image. "It's always been just one name I think."

**_November_**

Luna hummed as she stared at the small picture on the fireplace. "He's going to be beautiful."

Harry chuckled as he served her and Neville tea. "I'm glad to hear that."

Neville smiled as he took the tea. "So how's it been, any problems?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really, Mrs. Weasley makes sure to visit at least twice a week, Remus as well."

Luna nodded and smiled. "It seems the nargles will stay away then."

Harry chuckled and turned his attention to Neville. "So how has Lysander been?"

Neville blushed and smiled. "Perfect, really, he's a bundle of joy."

Luna smiled and skipped over to the two. "They'll all be at Hogwarts together.'

Neville blinked before chuckling. "Blimey I didn't even think of that."

Harry smiled and nodded. "You're not the only one."

Luna frowned for a moment as she looked at Harry's stomach. "He'll be an interesting one, two paths and futures."

At their frowns she smiled and stood up. "I wonder if there's pudding."

**_Decembe_****_r_**

Harry screamed in pain as another contraction hit.

"Come on Harry! Push, he's almost here!"

Harry held Draco's hand tightly, making the skin turn an odd color as he squeezed it for all it's worth. He whimpered at the pain as yet another contraction hit.

It had been a few hours now since his water broke; thankfully Draco had been visiting and instantly rushed him over to Poppy.

The blonde stood by Harry, watching the whole process in horror, his face turning green.

"There he is! The baby's crowning!"

Draco squeaked and promptly fainted.

Pomfrey rolled her eyes and turned her attention back at Harry. "Come on dear! One more push!"

Harry screamed loudly as he pushed with all of his might.

He felt himself relax as he heard a small cry.

Pomfrey smiled at him and handed him the small babe. "It's a beautiful baby boy."

Harry smiled as he looked at the small face all scrunched up with a small mop of black hair on top.

"Hullo beautiful… I'm your mommy…"

The baby seemed to blink at him in understanding, pale blue eyes looking at him inquisitively.

Poppy smiled brightly at him. "What will his name be?"

Harry smiled. "Tom… his name will be Tom."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This chapter will probably be one of the few done in this format. I didn't want to drag along the pregnancy and ended up deciding that it would be better to just show snippets of Harry's life during the pregnancy then drawing out all the months. The following years until Tom goes to Hogwarts will probably be done in year installments, somewhat similar to this but with more snippets into their life as Tom and the other children age. When they are Hogwarts age the format of the story will change and no longer be done in monthly snippets but rather become more story like._

_Once more I hope you stick through and enjoy the ride, if not thank you for giving this story a chance._


	2. Of Gentle Times and New Beginnings

**_A/N:_**_ Part 2, honestly, I'm surprised at myself for having this installment come out so quickly and sincerely hope everyone doesn't expect too fast updates on this story (though I will try my best!). However this chapter just begged to be written and I couldn't resist._

_On a side note, as fluffy and sweet it may seem at times, please do note it won't always stay that way. Now onwards to the story, and I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

**_January 1998_**

Harry hummed softly, cradling the small babe in his hands. Tom's eyes drooped as he tried to fight the sleep that aimed to claim him.

Harry smiled and nuzzled their noses together. "Sleep my little one; I'll be here when you wake."

The babe gave a silent yawn before closing his eyes, a small dark curl falling on his face as he nuzzled closer to Harry.

Walburga smiled. "A beautiful childe dear, he's sure to bring back pride to our families."

Harry snorted softly. "I could care less about that; all I want is for him to be happy."

The old woman huffed. "It seems it befalls my weary shoulders to teach him not to embarrass himself in the high society then?"

Harry mock glared at her. "Honestly? He's not even a month old yet!"

The woman grinned. "Dear foolish boy, it's always best to start them young."

Harry rolled his eyes at the woman's antics before looking down at Tom again. As if scared that Harry would disappear a small fist was grabbing his outer robe tightly, making Harry's heart clench.

"Don't worry." He murmured softly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping babe.

"I'll never leave you."

**_February_**

Ron grinned brightly as he looked at Tom's scrunched up face. "He's a right little snot isn't he?"

Hermione looked at him horrified. "You did not just insult him!"

Harry chuckled, holding Tom closer. "It's alright; Tom will forgive you…" his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Maybe…"

Tom scrunched up his face, red pouty lips frowning in displeasure.

Ron frowned. "I swear it's like he knows what we're saying!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "More like he can sense how aggravated we are with you Ronald."

Ron gaped. "Babies can do that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Harry. "So how has 'motherhood' been?"

Harry grinned. "I really wish you'll stop calling it that." He chuckled, changing his position so that Tom could play with one of Harry's fingers. "It's been grand really; he's so sweet and quiet that it worries me sometimes."

He smiled softly. "I usually drive Kreacher up the wall by checking in on Tom even when he's just sleeping."

Hermione smiled, looking at her own blossoming stomach. "I know what you mean, I feel like I'm going to be terrified once he's born, just worrying that something might go wrong if I turn my back for one moment."

Ron pouted. "I'm going to be there to help you know."

"That actually worries me more."

They both laughed at Ron's scandalized expression.

"Both of you! Just… gah!" he looked pleadingly at Tom. "You'll take your Uncle Ron's side wont you?"

Tom narrowed his eyes, lips scrunched up.

Ron groaned. "Even the baby hates me!"

Harry chuckled. "I think he's just shy to everyone."

Hermione nodded. "Still haven't got him to accept strangers yet?"

"Oh Merlin no! Seriously, he even screamed while Poppy did his physical, he only stopped when I held him again."

She smiled. "He's really attached to you."

Ron nodded. "Still sucks, I want to play with the little shrimp sometime!"

Tom gurgled lowly, almost sounding displeased at the thought.

Hermione chuckled softly. "If you keep calling him names, I don't believe it'll happen anytime soon."

Ron groaned.

* * *

Emerald eyes stared intently at ice blue.

"Alright… you will behave won't you?"

"ooaaga"

Harry pouted. "At least let someone hold you!"

"uaahh"

Harry sighed, smiling softly. "Please? I really want everyone to see just how beautiful my son is."

Ice blue eyes narrowed before Tom huffed softly, making Harry smile brightly as he gave the babe butterfly kisses.

"Yes! I can't wait!"

"Potter… I don't mean to alarm you… but people are going to start thinking you mad if you keep talking to your baby like that."

Harry pouted at Draco. "He's really smart for his age! I swear he understands me, even just a little bit!"

Draco nodded slowly, not convinced. "How long has it been since you've interacted with adults again?"

"Two weeks, three if you don't count the mudb- muggleborn and blood traitor." Walburga drawled, looking rather irritated. "Take him out of the house, I swear I'm going madder from listening to him talk then I ever was in life!"

Harry gaped at the portrait, betrayed, "Oi! I'm not that bad!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, if even the portraits are complaining, you have a problem." He smiled softly as he looked at Tom before snickering. "What the bloody hell is he wearing?"

Harry pouted. "Your mother suggested it; she said he'll need it for the ceremony."

Tom had a large white bonnet on his head covered in frilly lace, with a long white baby robe, the sleeves puffed out and flowed gently on Tom's small arms with the Potter and Black emblems stitched on his chest, the only color in the piece.

Draco snickered, "He looked like a bloody girl."

Harry smiled evilly. "I guess that means you've never seen your outfit?"

Draco paled at the comment while Tom squealed happily.

Harry looked down in shock before smiling brightly. "Merlin! If all I have to do to make you happy is insult Draco then I have no qualms with that!"

Draco shook his head and groaned. "I am not about to have this conversation, he shivered slightly. "I don't particularly feel like going mad today."

He pulled out a silver spoon, looking at Harry impatiently. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Harry snorted at the spoon. "Why am I not surprised."

Walburga smiled charmingly at them. "Please, keep him out of the house for a least a few hours!"

Draco chuckled as Harry grabbed the spoon. "I feel the love, really I do." He added dryly.

Draco smiled. "Then you'll really love this. _Toujours Pur."_

* * *

The gathering was fairly large. All the Wealsey's were in attendance, dressed in their more classier robes. They mostly huddled close together as Molly fussed over Fleur and Hermione as their husbands watched on, humor evident in their expressions.

Neville and Luna also stood by the family, Neville tugging on his robes in discomfort while Luna smiled dreamily as she held Lysander, the small boy struggling to be let down so he could play with the flowers surrounding the clearing.

Teddy was munching on a few lilies, Remus looking at him in horror and quickly trying to make the young boy spit the flowers out while Snape chuckled softly.

The Malfoys were also present, though their faces could not hide their displeasure at the gathering.

The twins were talking to some of the slytherins who had shown up when Harry finally landed in the clearing, a dizzy Tom and smirking Draco in tow.

"Honestly! Was that a bloody jab at me?"

Draco wiped off some imaginary lint from his robes before smirking. "Perhaps."

Harry scowled at the blonde.

Remus walked over, smiling as Teddy squealed happily in his arms, his hair seeming to change color at a moments notice.

"How are you Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Fine, is the ceremony all set up?"

The older man nodded, smiling brightly at Tom, who looked at bit sick. "Yea, just need you to stand with the little one by the ministry official."

Harry nodded and walked passed the white roses and lilies. While the flowers didn't necessary represent anything for this ritual, he wanted to include them in remembrance of his mother and those who could not be here today.

The clearing had anti-muggle wards surrounding it, along with wards to keep out any uninvited guest, just in case any reporters found out about today.

The sunlight reflected off of the pure white flowers to create a peaceful atmosphere, which was surprising since people from all houses had been invited. Most had helped Harry or been in the D.A. or had fought with him in the war, making him want to include them in today's ceremony.

The ceremony was similar to a muggle christening, except magic herself would be asked to bless and protect the child.

The official smiled softly at Harry before clearing his throat, standing at attention.

"We have gathered here today in order to bless the new child of magic, Tom Cadmus Potter!" he grabbed a small cup filled with pure water and let it fall gently on Tom's forehead, making the small child gurgle in discomfort.

"May magic protect this childe. May she bless him and his power, let him be held by her and protected, let him be loved and held dear, may the wind hear any of his cries, may the earth ground him in times of need, may fire always warm and protect him, and may water always nurture him."

A soft gasped left everyone as Tom glowed softly with a white light, the magic seeming to course around them, answering the plea.

Harry sighed softly as he heard the distant sound of laughter in the air as the sentient magic played with a few locks of his hair before turning its attention to Tom.

Tom gurgled in delight as the magic seemed to envelope his very core, making everyone gathered feel calmed and tranquil.

The official smiled brightly at Harry. "That was marvelous!" he breathed, his face slightly flushed. "I've never seen such a strong reaction." He smiled. "Though I was told yours was very similar Mr. Potter." He smiled at Tom, who had a small smile on his face as the magic slowly faded. "It seems your little one is destined for greatness as well."

Harry smiled; holding Tom closed as the baby squealed in delight and sighed. "As long as he's happy; I won't mind."

**_March_**

Harry smiled brightly as Severus held Tom, even if the man looked rather reluctant.

"Oh come on now, he can't be that terrible."

Snapes lips twitched into a small smirk. "With your genes that's a blessing."

He looked down at the small babe who seemed annoyed and frowned. "How has his doctor visits gone?"

Harry smiled as he took a sip of tea. "Fine he's in perfect health." He frowned. "None of them know why he's so quiet; honestly, the only time I'm able to make him laugh is when I insult Draco."

Severus scoffed. "Anyone would find that amusing."

Harry grinned and nodded. "He loves it when I read to him though." Harry sighed, smiling softly. "He just relaxes completely then, with a sweet small smile as he listens to me."

Severus smiled. "It must be his way of bonding with you." He frowned slightly as he looked at Tom.

"What is it?"

Severus smiled thinly. "In all honesty, most of us were hoping for his eyes to turn green, but it seems they'll stay blue."

Harry smirked. "Don't tell me you placed a bet?" he chucked. "Let me guess; the twins?"

Severus ignored the comment and frowned. "Are they his father's eyes?"

Harry hummed and shrugged, looking away. "Perhaps."

Severus sighed. "Harry… you'll have to tell us one day." He scowled. "I honestly don't see why you're hiding it!"

Harry shrugged, still not looking at the man. "In all honesty I just don't wish to talk of it." he frowned, turning to look at Severus with pleading emerald eyes. "Please can we just drop it?"

Severus sighed. "Alright Harry…" he smiled softly looking at Tom. "He's a beautiful child, Lilly would have been proud."

Harry smiled softly. "I like to think so too."

**_April_**

Harry groaned, coughing weakly, his heart breaking at Tom's loud cries. He struggled to get out of bed, his vision fading at moments.

Standing shakily he started to head to the door before stumbling, landing harshly on the wooden floorboards and coughing.

The door open, and he faintly heard someone curse.

"Dammit Harry! Do you want to get sicker?"

Harry groaned, his body feeling like it was on fire. "Tom's calling for me... I…I have to go to him."

Charlie glared at the younger boy before picking him up bridal style and laying Harry atop of the comforter.

"Fleur has him right now Harry, you can't go to him in this condition." He smiled as he placed a cool towel on Harry's burning head, making the boy hiss at the sudden drop in temperature. "What if you get Tom sick?"

Harry groaned. "I hate being sick."

Charlie chuckled loudly, his blue eyes warm. "I think that's an understatement."

He frowned looking at the still filled potion vials. "Why haven't you taken your potions?"

Harry pouted weakly, not having the strength to move. "They taste yucky… I was also asleep."

Charlie shook his head. "Who would of thought; boy-who-lived bratty when sick."

"Shut it." Harry groaned as Charlie forced him to drink the vile concoctions.

He sighed in relief as his fever instantly lowered, making Charlie chuckled. "See that wasn't too bad now was it?"

Harry huffed but stayed silent.

Charlie smirked, looking at Harry with affection. "Harry… erm… any chance you mi-"

"Oh dear baby brother-

"Your favorite lovers are here!"

Harry groaned at their loud voices before glaring as he heard Tom scream again. "Can someone please check on Tom then!" he frowned in worry. "He sounds horrible, I hate hearing him like that."

George smiled softly. "It's alright Harry, it's just cause he misses you."

Fred nodded. "It was the same with us and mum, we'll cry our heads off whenever she wasn't around either."

Harry felt tears well up. "I hate it, I hate hearing him sound like that."

Charlie frowned, moving Harry's raven locks from his forehead and gently placing his hand there.

"As long as you don't hold him for too long it should be ok."

Harry smiled brilliantly at him before looking at the twins pleadingly.

Fred chuckled, hands up in surrender. "Those puppy eyes; really Harry? You're killing us here." He smiled brightly. "I'll go get the little menace, Merlin knows Fleur needs a break."

Harry smiled brightly at Charlie. "Thank you for this."

The older man blushed slightly, making George smirk. "It's not like it was my doing." His eyes soften. "Besides, it's obvious you two are hurting."

Fleur came into the room, looking frazzled as she held a sniffling Louis while Fred held Tom, who was still wailing at the top of his lungs, his face covered in tears and snot.

Harry smiled softly, holding out his arms and sighing in relief as he felt that familiar weight there.

"Come on baby, don't cry, I'm here." He murmured softly.

Tom blinked at him a few times, seeming in disbelief before crying softer as he held onto Harry.

Harry cooed softly at the small babe, running a hand through soft midnight black locks.

"It's alright Tom."

Fleur sighed. "I szear he'z only an angzel with Haree!" she huffed, moving back a few stray locks. "He would not ztop cryeeing!"

George shrugged, smiling at the cute picture harry made as he held tom close. "They have a strong bond."

Fred smiled evilly. "I pity whoever tries to steal Harry's attention from the tyke."

Charlie frowned. "What do you mean?"

They both looked at him innocently. "Oh nothing dear brother."

**_May_**

Tom looked around curiously from his position, eyes narrowing on the dark red haired child in his playpen. Getting on his stomach he pushed himself closer and smiled as he pulled on sleeping babe's hair, making it cry out in pain.

Another toddler frowned and shakily walked over to Tom, slapping his wrist.

Hermione bit back a chuckle at the scene. "Louis is definitely going to be an overprotective sibling."

Harry chuckled, holding up his camera to take another picture. "Did you see Tom? He moved easier today!" he smiled brightly. "Maybe he and Louis will be walking buddies soon."

Ron frowned. "I just wish he'll stop picking on Hugo! What's with him and red hair?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe it reminds him of you?"

Ron gaped before huffing. "Nice Harry, I can practically feel the love here."

They turned their attention back to the playpen and watched as Louis and Tom babbled angrily with each other.

Bill laughed at the scene. "I swear they're talking to each other! I mean seriously, just look at that!"

Hermione smiled and picked up a sniffling Hugo, making the small babe gurgle softly. "Maybe they are? It could be that they're training themselves how to talk by babbling." She shrugged. "Maybe they're just copying us? I'll have to look it up."

Ron groaned and took Hugo from Hermione. "Please don't be a bookworm like your mother; I'll go mad with two of you!"

Hermione glared angrily and huffed. "Ron! Don't you start putting idea's in his head."

The floo flared for a moment, allowing for Remus to pass through. He smiled at the group. "I hope we're not too late for the playdate?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Not at all, we're just letting them get used to each other right now while we wait for you and Neville" He smiled as he saw Tom's pouting expression. "Though Tom doesn't seem to want to participate much."

Remus chuckled and gently placed a squirming Teddy in the playpen. The toddler instantly got up and squealed at the other two, changing his hair from blonde to black. "onneey! Onneey!"

Harry blinked in surprise. "He's starting to learn words?"

Remus nodded pride obvious in his eyes. "He's been trying to say mooney like mad lately." He chuckled. "It seems he's decided that'll be his first word."

Hermione cooed. "That's utterly adorable."

Harry nodded and jumped slightly when Kreacher popped in.

The house elf smiled at the babes. "Would master like Kreacher to make food for the small ones?"

Harry blinked before looking at Bill and Remus.

Bill smiled. "We've already had Louis on some small foods, it should be fine."

Remus nodded. "Same with Teddy."

Harry smiled and looked at Kreacher. "It seems to be ok then."

Kreacher nodded eagerly. "Babies in house of Black again new blood, new blood!" he muttered softly before popping out again.

Remus smiled wryly. "I think I could get used to his new mutterings."

Harry smiled. "Same here." He looked over at Bill. "So how's Fleur doing with Dominique?"

Bill sighed before smiling brightly. "Oh they're fine! It's the in-laws that are driving us barmy though!"

Ron frowned. "How so? I thought those veela's love you?"

Bill nodded before grimacing. "They do, but they're mad that we want the kids to attend Hogwarts when they're older instead of Beauxbatons."

Hrmionie nodded. "It must seem like an insult to them."

Bill groaned. "Tell me about it." he shrugged. "Fleur's trying to set them right by having them spoil Dominique, though now my beautiful wife is gone for the week."

Remus and Harry shared a grin. "Welcome to single fatherhood, however short your stay is."

Bill snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think I'm quite capable there." He smiled evilly at Ron. "Ron however... would probably blow up the house without Hermione around to help."

Ron spluttered his ears turning red. "Would not!"

Herminie chuckled. "Are you sure?"

Ron nodded. "Me and Hugo would be just fine for a week alone!"

Hermione looked at Harry slyly. "Need any help for the week Harry?"

The raven haired boy grinned. "Well now that you mention it, I would love if someone could watch Tom for a bit when I go meet up with Severus."

She nodded. "I guess it's settled then."

Ron gaped at the two horrified. "No! You're not really going to?!"

Hermione smiled. "Now Ron, you said you would be perfectly fine by yourself, this is your chance to prove it!"

Ron groaned before looking at a giggling Hugo. "Looks like we're in trouble mate."

The floo flared again, revealing a spluttering ash filled Neville and Lysander.

Neville groaned at the group and quickly handed Lysander to Bill before puking.

"That was awful." He groaned.

Harry winced in sympathy before banishing the mess. "You ok Neville?"

The boy nodded, taking deep breaths. "I never can get used to floo's, they hate me, I swear they do."

Ron snorted. "Mate, sorry to burst your bubble, but anything that involves transportation hates you." He smiled evilly. "Remember that new car we ordered in last week?"

Neville paled before glaring at Ron. "It was jinxed! You can't blame that on me!"

Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder. "Stop teasing him!" she smiled at Neville. "Feeling better yet?"

The brown haired boy nodded and smiled. "Yea." He looked over at Harry again. "Thanks for inviting us; I've been wondering where to bring him really. It's not good having him holed up in the house all the time."

Harry smiled. "I thought it would be nice for them to have their own little get together."

Ron smiled brightly. "At least that way they'll know people before Hogwarts."

Neville smiled at them. "Right then." He stood up quickly. "Let's get started."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Lets."

**_June_**

Harry choked in shock. "Sorry?"

Draco groaned. "You heard what I said Potter."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "But you... You don't even like Astoria!"

He groaned again. "Trust me the feelings mutual."

Harry looked at him in shock. "Why the bloody hell did you shag her then?"

Draco groaned dramatically. "We were bloody drunk" he sniffed. "She looks decent when drunk, got to give her that."

Harry grimaced. "And… your father… blimey." He shook his head. "How is everyone handling this?"

Draco sneered. "The bloody bint wants some "compensation" for her troubles and after the kid is born to not be contacted."

Harry winced. "Ouch."

Draco glared angrily. "Just what the hell is wrong with her? Sure, I don't really want to marry her either but to just threaten to get rid of my child because of money." He snarled and threw a pillow roughly across the room. "She's a disgrace of a pureblood!"

Harry nodded. "I can't believe anyone would do such a thing."

Draco smiled morosely. "You'll be surprised Potter." He sighed. "We have a house elf watching her 24/7 just in case she decides to do anything stupid." He roughly gripped the bed he was laying on. "Father wanted to kill her when he heard the threats she made, the only thing saving the stupid hag is that she's carrying my child; and mother..." He shook his head. "Mother is utterly devastated. She can't stop worrying."

Harry smiled sadly. "Are you happy at least? For your first born?"

Draco smiled brightly. "Of course I am! I hate that they may call him a bastard." His eyes narrowed. "But he's still mine, still my blood and son! I won't let anyone harm him." he chuckled shakily before looking at Harry. "I honestly can't wait to hold him, even if Snape keeps calling me a dunderhead, he seems excited too."

Harry smiled before frowning. "Where has Snape been? I haven't seen him in ages."

Draco's eyes glittered in mirth. "He's been visiting your wolf; I think he's growing fond of the old mutt."

Harry choked, making Draco laugh. "No! Really?"

Draco nodded. "He smiled Harry! Smiled."

Harry groaned, hiding his own smile beneath one of Draco's dozens of pillows. "Merlin! That's going to be awkward!"

Draco nodded before stretching on his bed. "So… any news from those muggles?"

He grimaced. "I sent them a letter, got no response from my aunt, but weirdly enough Dudley was happy for me."

Draco blinked in surprise. "You mean the huge man whale?"

Harry grinned. "He's losing weight, moved out of the house." He frowned. "He started to realize since he went to uni… that how I was treated…" he shook his head and smiled sadly. "He wants to meet up, and talk with me and see Tom."

Draco nodded slowly. "You sure you're ready for it?"

Harry sighed. "Honestly? Not at all" he shook slightly. "I can still remember how much they would make me fear them… how I hated feeling so helpless." He shook his head. "And I'm scared that it's all a ruse to hurt me again."

Draco nodded. "I can go with you, just say the word Harry."

He shook his head and smiled. "No… even if it's fake… I have to do this myself."

The blonde groaned. "Why must you be such a hero?"

Harry stuck out his tongue at the youth.

**_July_**

Harry blinked at his cousin. While the youth was still overweight, he no longer looked like a whale and was actually smiling at him, slightly unnerving the raven haired boy.

Dudley smiled and patted one of the chairs near him. "Take a seat." He chuckled nervously. "I haven't ordered yet."

Harry nodded placing Tom in the baby stool, much to the babe's displeasure. He looked at his cousin.

"So… what…" he shrugged, not knowing how to start.

Dudley smiled. "Why am I contacting you?"

Harry nodded feeling uncomfortable. "You all hated me…" he shook his head. "I honestly don't even know why you're here." He grimaced. "Or why I'm here to be honest."

Dudley nodded. "Remember back in your sixth year? The last summer we spent together? Remember how the air turned cold all of a sudden?"

Harry shivered and nodded, his thoughts going back to that horrid memory. "It's hard to forget."

The youth sighed. "I saw things then… I saw how horrible I was… how hated I was..." he shook his head and grimaced. "I didn't really understand it, and tried to pretend it was all fake, that it didn't really happen… then I went to Uni."

Harry nodded. "What happened then?"

Dudley grinned. "I was black and blue by the first day! They beat me up good."

Harry choked. "What?"

Dudley chuckled and motioned for a waitress to come over. "They hated how I acted, how stuck up I was; and called me so many names it was unbelievable! For the first time I was the bullied one, the one everyone hated." He shook his head. "This one girl, even though she knew how I was talked to me…" he frowned. "I treated her like shite really; I just wanted to feel in control again, even just a bit."

Harry nodded. "And did you?"

The boy snorted. "Nope, I got even more beat up then for bullying a girl." He frowned. "It was odd… being weak… being the easy target… I thought I could only feel that helpless with your lot…" he smiled sadly. "I was wrong."

The waitress smiled at them. "What would you like to order?"

Dudley smiled. "Just a club sandwich thanks."

Harry smiled at her. "Erm same, and maybe a small cup of fruits?"

The waitress smiled brightly at Harry raking her eyes over him. "That's a cute baby you have."

He smiled nervously. "Erm thanks?"

She nodded. "You sure you don't need anything else?" her voice sounded deeper, making Harry worry that she was sick.

"No, erm thank you though."

She smiled and walked away, her hips moving strangely.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to his smirking cousin. "Why did you change then?"

Dudley shrugged. "After a few months I couldn't take it anymore, I was in my room swallowing a whole bunch of meds mum had sent me for my 'health'." He rolled his eyes. "Maggie, the girl I told you about, she stopped me and let me see what a real dumb arse I was being." He smiled. "She showed me just how much of an idiot I was."

Tom giggled happily, making Harry snort and he smiled fondly at his child.

Dudley smiled at the scene. "I finally realized something then... I realized how much time I wasted just acting like a jerk." He frowned. "I realized I was pathetic and lonely…" he shook his head. "After a few months…" he frowned. "I went back home for break and was disgusted at how much food mum was shoving down my throat…" he shook his head. "We never gave you that much food. I kept thinking that as we ate." He smiled sadly. "I couldn't get out of my head just how much of a twig you were."

He swallowed. "Then… midway through break I remembered… about your room in the cupboard…" his expression became pained. "It was so small! And you lived in it for eleven years!" he shook his head. "There's still blood in there and broken crayons…" he shivered. "I brought it up with dad and he started yelling at me. Saying that you deserved it…" Dudley shook his head. "I was terrible… and so… so were they…" he frowned. "So I left the house, haven't visited or contacted them in months." He looked at Harry, his expression serious. "I know you probably can't accept it Harry… but I really am sorry… I… if it's possible I want us to try… try and be cousins…"

Harry blinked, not trusting himself to say anything. In all honesty he had never expected much from the Dursley's. They had hated him, hated his very being. He never thought they would care about him and after a few years gave up on thinking they ever would.

Yet now… with his cousin looking at him so sincerely… he noticed how a small part of him still had held onto a foolish childish hope… a hope that maybe, just maybe… he wouldn't be unwanted by them… that at least one of them could accept him.

He cleared his throat and smiled shakily. "I don't know what to say."

Dudley smiled. "Well maybe you can start by introducing me to this lil fella?"

Harry chuckled. "His name is Tom." He smiled as the babe reached out his hands, signaling that he wanted Harry to hold him. "He's a sweet little thing."

Dudley smiled softly. "Well behaved too."

Harry snorted. "Only sometimes." He smiled as he held the small babe close. "But he's my world."

The waitress came over to them, smiling brightly at Harry when she handed them their food.

"Such a sweet little thing." She cooed before looking at Harry. "He looks like a sweet heart."

Harry smiled. "He is."

The waitress winked at him and handed him a piece of folded paper. "Just in case you ever need some… help with the little one."

Harry blinked and nodded. "Erm… thank you."

She winked once more before walking away.

Harry shook his head. "What's wrong with her hips?"

Dudley looked at his cousin oddly before blushing bright red. "Your baby has a father doesn't he?"

Harry gaped at him in shock, making Dudley blushed. "I erm… I might have a friend that told me some stuff about wizards…" he coughed awkwardly. "I kind of knew you were… I mean, it was obvious she was coming on to you…" he blushed bright red and groaned. "Blimey this is embarrassing."

Harry laughed loudly, unable to suppress his laughter at Dudley's discomfort; it was just so odd.

"Oh Merlin Duds! You should see your face!"

Dudley grunted, looking away, "It's not like I have a problem with it! It's just feels weird discussing your love life!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "He did have a father, but the man passed away in the war we had."

Dudley frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "It's alright."

Dudley frowned and coughed, desperate to change the topic. "So… erm… have you gotten a computer yet?"

Harry blinked and tilted his head. "A what?"

Dudley looked at him in shock. "A computer! It lets you look at practically anything." He scrunched up his nose. "They load slowly on some pages though."

Harry looked at him in bewilderment. "A page?"

Dudley laughed loudly. "Blimey you wizards are backwards." He smiled brightly. "Why don't next time we meet at my place? Maggie will love you." He looked at Tom and smiled. "She's great with kids too."

Harry nodded, feeling helpless.

Dudley grinned brightly. "Don't worry, I've got you covered." He shook his head and snorted as he reached for his sandwich.

"Really, doesn't even know what a computer is!"

**_August_**

*"City fast asleep,

Clouds upon the hill,

So quiet... So still."

Harry sang softly, smiling as Tom's eyes drooped closed.

"Dreams of rain and sheets,

Dreams of ice and wings,

So delicate... these things."

Tom murmured softly, his ice blue eyes looking up at Harry, blurry with sleep.

"Love, love, love for one so small…"

Harry smiled as Tom yawned cutely, red pouty lips smacking each other as he snuggled into his comforter and fell asleep.

"You sound like your mother when you sing."

Harry almost jumped when he heard the voice before smiling over his shoulder.

"I hope that's a good thing?"

Snape smiled slightly before entering the room. "It depends on who you ask, but your father and I always agreed on that point at least."

Harry smiled as he looked at Tom, moving a stray curl from the slumbering babe's face. "Who would have thought, you two actually agreeing on something."

Snape frowned when he looked at Tom. "He's a strange child…"

Harry frowned, feeling protective. "What do you mean?"

Snape shook his head. "It's nothing, shall we continue this in the sitting room?" he spared a glance at Tom. "I don't suppose you want to wake him up again."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room.

"Kreacher." Smiling when he saw the old house elf he bent down. "Can you make us some tea? Bring it to the sitting room."

The elf nodded, his ear drooping as he moved. "Yes master."

Snape looked around the room before nodding. "It's amazing how different this house looks, Black would have enjoyed it."

Harry smiled. "I like to think he would be jumping in excitement really." He looked at the older man and smiled. "So what brings you here Severus?" he smiled when Kreacher brought in some tea and took a cup, sighing at the nice aroma.

"I've been offered the position of headmaster."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Really?" he frowned. "I thought Professor McGonagall would take that job."

Snape shook his head, moving the tea cup in his hands but not drinking it. "She offered it to me, saying I would enjoy it more." He sneered. "She's decided she rather enjoys teaching.

Harry smiled. "Well you would have more time for your potions without any 'dunderheads' around."

Snape sneered. "I doubt I'll obtain the job regardless, I'm still known as a death eater Potter."

Harry sighed. "What do you want Snape?" he looked up at the man. "If you want the job take it, you'll be a fantastic headmaster. Besides you know the board of governors won't be able to say anything about it if you really want the job." He smiled and picked up his tea cup. "Besides I heard Remus will be teaching defense come fall."

Snape blushed lightly, making Harry smirk. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yup, got a room for him and Teddy all set up."

Snape looked down at his tea. "Perhaps then…"

Harry smirked. "It would be a perfect opportunity to ask him for a date."

Snape spluttered, glaring at Harry. "Potter! Watch your tongue!"

Harry chuckled. "Come on, even Draco knows." His eyes softened. "Why not try it?"

Snape sighed. "It's not that easy Potter, besides, I doubt he likes men."

"He does."

Snape glared. "If you haven't noticed I'm not the most attractive of persons."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let Draco play with you for a day." He smiled brightly. "I bet under all of that potion grime you're a good looking chap." He shrugged. "Besides Draco's been practically itching to get you all tidied up." He looked over at his former mentor. "The war is over, there's no reason for you to let yourself look so horrid anymore."

Severus coughed and looked up at the ceiling. "What on earth was Lilly thinking when she left me with you?"

Harry chuckled. "She was probably thinking that I would help you stop being a dunderhead."

Severus glared. "Watch it."

Harry hummed, letting the conversation fall.

"So have you heard about this thing called computers?"

**_September_**

Harry frowned as he hugged Remus tightly. "You'll write won't you?"

Remus smiled. "Everyday pup."

Harry sniffed as he looked at Teddy. "Keep your dad safe Teddy."

The toddler giggled. "Yesh! Yesh!"

Draco smirked at the scene. "Honestly, people are going to start thinking you a house wife Potter."

Harry pouted.

Remus looked at Harry. "Pup… don't forget what I said… if you or Tom need anything, don't hesitate to call, my floo is open for you at any time."

Harry smiled before hugging Remus again. "I'm going to miss you."

Remus chuckled. "You can always visit." He smiled wryly. "I know Minerva is practically salivating at the thought of you helping teach some classes."

Harry snorted. "The kids will hate me, honestly. They would."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Nonsense Potter, look around you." He shivered. "I'm more surprised that they haven't jumped you yet."

Harry looked around and paled as he saw so many faces stare at him.

"Well that's horrifying."

Severus glared darkly at the ones that were openly leering at Harry before turning to the young male. "Take care Potter."

Harry nodded. "You two." He smiled brightly. "Hope it goes well."

Snape coughed and sighed in relief as the train whistle blew.

"Well Remus that's our call." He looked at the two younger males. "Call if you need anything, both of you."

Draco nodded. "Will do Sev."

Harry grinned before shooing them into the train. "Go on you two." He smiled brightly. "Don't forget to write!"

The two shared a look before waving to Harry as the train left.

Harry sighed, his heart clenching painfully.

Draco put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. "Don't worry golden boy, they'll be fine." He smiled at Harry. "How about you and me go shopping? That'll take you mind off of things."

Harry groaned but smiled at his friend. "More like you just want to torture me."

Draco shook his head. "Nope, torturing you would be teaching you how to use all of your seats in Wizengamot and what not, this is just fun."

Harry frowned. "My what?"

Draco paused in his steps before his eyes widened in shock. "Merlin Potter… don't tell me you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

**_October_**

Harry shook in his leather seat; not looking at his friend's concerned faces.

"Harry…"

He shook his head. "They had political power… and numerous safe houses 'mione…" he shook as he remembered everything the shocked goblins had shown him. "They even had castles in other countries… yet they lived in a cottage… with a bloody rotten secret keeper."

Ron frowned as he looked at his friend worriedly. "Maybe they didn't know?"

Harry glared darkly and threw his tea cup on the ground, taking satisfaction as it shattered harshly, the tea making the marble discolored.

"Of course they knew!" he yelled, his eyes filled with angry tears. "Every Potter finds out the moment they turned 17!"

His eyes filled with rage as he stood up, too tense to sit. "Dumbledore made it so I didn't know! Merlin! I didn't even know I had vaults besides my trust funds and the Black vaults!"

He looked at them in shock. "I'm the heir to Gryffindor... Did you know that? Or did you know I was never supposed to be sent to the Dursleys? Dumbledore hid the will." He shook his head as he paced around. "There were literally DOZENS of families that could have taken me in!" he looked at them with tears in his eyes. "My grandparents for one…. they lived until I was in third year before dying of 'mysterious circumstances'…" he shook slightly. "There were dozens of letters they sent me… trying to reach me…"

He screamed loudly and hit the wall, not noticing the sharp crack as he broke his hand, denting the hard wood in the process.

"Everything… was my whole life just a bloody game to him?!"

Hermione stood and held Harry. "Please Harry clam down."

"No!" he screamed, weakly trying to get out of her grasp as Ron watched with a helpless expression. "I trusted him! I trusted that he cared for me." He sobbed. "Even when Snape showed me those memories I still trusted him."

He felt himself shake. "Everything was just a game to him; my life… my parent's lives… all of it a bloody game!"

He shook his head and looked down at his shaking hands as Hermione looked at him worriedly. "What was the point of it all? He made me have to kill that madman when I was just a kid, for what? What did it all amount to…" he hands turned into fist, ignoring the blood pooling from his broken hand. "Why dammit! Why!"

Ron looked at him while Hermione sobbed. "Oh Harry…"

"The worst thing is… I probably should have known…" Harry said quietly, tears falling down his face. "I should have seen what he was doing… I'm an idiot."

Hermione and Ron both held him then, starling him at the contact. Though they hugged each other, it was never for long, and never this tightly.

"You are not an idiot!" Hermione said vehemently. "You're just a sweet boy who was used." She smiled sadly at him. "We were all used Harry.'

Ron nodded. "We should have realized it as well, but we didn't… Merlin Harry… it's not your fault at all."

Harry sobbed freely as he held onto his friends, too heartbroken to care as he desperately sought out the comfort they offered.

**_November_**

Harry looked at the man curiously. "Are you sure about this?"

The man sighed and nodded. "I know what he did to ye… he did it to quite a few children I'll say…" he looked at Harry with sad weary eyes. "My brother was a fool when it came to the greater good…" he shook his head and led Harry into the home.

"There's not much I can offer you… he used up most of his money on that order of his."

Harry shook his head. "I won't rob you."

The man snorted. "This isn't a robbery boy." He grunted as he pointed at a locked room. "I've moved everything of his you might be interested in to that room." He shrugged. "His pensieve was sent to the ministry, seems to be causing a stir with that lot."

Harry nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "How… how are you handling it?"

Aberforth sighed. "In all honestly… I've hated him for too long… he took me sister from us… sweet little Arianna…" he shook his head. "I wish I could say he suffered fer it… but truth be told... I think he just made things worse…"

The man shook his head. "It's done now… I'm old, we're all old… I don't want to think of this anymore…" he looked at Harry. "You can take whatever you want from that room; I won't hold yer against it at all." He shrugged. "It's the least I can do."

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

The man waved him off and started walking away. "I'll be down at the pub, just lock up when yer done."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath as he unlocked the room and entered inside.

It was bigger then he had imagined it to be. Filled with odd little gizmo's that were whiling around and hundreds of ancient tomes.

Harry walked around slowly, unsure of himself now that he was here.

It felt… wrong somehow… going through a dead man's things…

He shook his head and looked around in determination. It wasn't wrong, not after… not after everything…

Harry sighed and started to look through the books, finding himself surprised time and again when he found a dark arts book.

He snorted, so was the man a hypocrite as well?

He frowned when he saw a small book hidden away in the corner, looking old and rather tattered.

There was nothing impressive about it really, but it called to Harry all the same.

He opened the small book and almost dropped it in shock.

"To Albus, for the greater good."

While the inscription wouldn't have worried him, it was the name written in the bottom that made his choke in surprise.

"Gellert…" he whispered in shock.

Swallowing loudly he placed the book down and walked around the library again, picking out more of the more rare and interesting books.

He hummed to himself, an idea coming into his head as he looked at the large collection.

It would be a waste to let them all rot here, with no one to read them.

He smiled to himself. He knew just what to do.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a rather small trunk. It was made from an odd wood; the color blood red. Two gold lions protected the open lock. Harry bit his lip for a second before touching the box and gasping at the large influx of magic he felt.

He shook his head and without thinking shrunk the box and put it in his robe pocket.

He stepped out of the room and greeted Aberforth before heading out again, his thoughts filled on a strange old book.

**_December_**

Harry smiled as he held Tom. The babe had grown well through the year and while he could walk now, he mostly preferred to stay near harry.

"Happy birthday precious." Harry murmured at the smiling babe.

Tom cooed at him and grabbed Harry's robe.

Chuckling Harry walked downstairs where everyone was gathered.

Luna was holding a pouting Lysander, while Neville tried to get the child's attention with a rattle.

Teddy was running through the adults feet, purposely making some of them trip as he giggled loudly.

Hermione smiled, holding Hugo close as the baby sucked on his thumb.

"Harry!" she smiled at Tom. "So how is the birthday boy?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Well he seems excited, does that count?"

Draco snorted, holding a struggling Louis. "Hardly, babies can get excited about anything." He groaned as drool went on his robes. "I swear this kid hates me."

Ron snorted before smirking. "Atta boy Louis!"

Louis squealed happily, making the adults smile while Draco pouted; not that the blonde would admit it.

Harry looked around and frowned. "Where's Molly?"

Ginny walked up smiling at Tom. "In the kitchen, honestly, we couldn't get her to leave."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Should have expected that."

Ginny smiled brightly at Harry. "Can I hold him?"

Harry chuckled nervously. "I would let you Gin, but we all still remember last time."

Ron winced. "I swear my ears were going to pop with that scream."

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed. "It's been months! I'm sure he'll be fine this time."

She reached over to hold Tom and jumped when the babe started to scream loudly, holding onto Harry tighter.

Harry smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry Gin; I honestly don't know why he gets like this."

The girl frowned and looked away. "It's alright."

Naricissa smiled as she walked over. "He has a strong pair of lungs."

Harry chuckled. "You can definitely say that again."

The woman reached out for Tom, shocking the group when the babe didn't scream and instead smiled at her. "What an angel." She smiled at Harry. "You have to bring him to the manor more; I rarely get to see him."

Harry blinked before nodding dumbly. "Er sure." He smiled brightly. "I think you're the first he's reacted to like this."

She winked at Harry. "It's a mother's touch I bet, he can probably sense that I know how to care for children." She smiled at Harry. "Go and greet your guest dear, just leave the little angel to me."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thanks again."

Ginny frowned as she walked besides Harry. "What did she mean by a mothers touch? Hermione and Fleur are mothers too, and so is my mother! And he doesn't like them half as much as her."

Harry shrugged. "Who knows Gin."

Ginny sighed and leaned against Harry. "So unfair. I really want him to like me."

Harry blinked at her and smiled. "I'm sure he will when he's older."

She looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "He'll have to like his aunt right?"

Ginny frowned. "I want to be more then an aunt though." Her eyes grew determined. "Harry… I know we haven't really talked about this but I-"

"There you are!"

"Been wondering where you disappeared to."

The twins grinned at Harry. "So mate where's the tyke?"

Harry smiled at the two's antics. "With Mrs. Malfoy."

They gasped in horror. "Dear Merlin! Are you trying to make him be a proper pureblood?"

George grabbed Harry's arm and started tugging him away. "Come on we have to save him!"

Ginny glared at her two brothers. "I was talking to him."

Fred shrugged. "You can talk to him later; we have a baby to rescue."

Harry smiled apologetically at Ginny before following the twins.

"Alright what's up?"

They looked at him mischievously. "What would make you think something's up?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt you guys would care if I leave Tom with Naricissa."

The twins smirked. "Alright, we do have something to tell you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'm listening."

Fred blushed and smiled brightly. "Not wanting to steal any attention from the little tyke, but we kind of wanted to announce our engagements tonight."

George smirked, "It's sure to make everyone choke!"

Harry blinked at them and ginned. "Congratulations! Who's the luck gal and er guy?"

George smiled brightly. "Angelina for me." He whistled loudly. "That girl… the things she can do with those hips…" he sighed wistfully.

Harry cringed slightly. "Please don't tell me about your love life."

George chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Oh still so innocent little brother, just what are we going to do with you?"

He hummed. "Maybe we should get him someone after all."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Fred. "and you?"

Fred blushed brightly. "It's erm… Blaise."

Harry's eyes widened. "I definitely didn't see that one coming."

Fred smiled. "We've been really good at hiding it." he smiled at Harry. "So we have your blessing?"

Harry snorted. "Of course you do."

They both smiled brightly at him before wrapping him up in a hug.

"Dear baby brother-"

"You're just amazing!"

Harry smiled at them. "Oh I know."

* * *

Harry smiled along with everyone as they counted down until the New Year. Tom looked around curiously, still not having fallen asleep.

The twins were holding onto their beloveds and shouting out the numbers while other couples held each other close.

Harry smiled when he saw Remus and Snape standing close, their hands brushing up against each other.

He looked up the fireworks the twins had made that counted down to the New Year.

"5!"

Hermione and Ron smiled brilliantly at each other, little Hugo squirming in their grasp.

"4!"

Lucius and Naricissa smiled as they stood next the Draco, the blonde's face slightly flushed from all of the excitement.

"3!"

Molly stood next to Arthur, looking around with a soft expression as Arthur held her hand softly in his.

"2!"

Fleur and Bill simply looked into each other's eyes, seeming to all the world as if they were the only ones there.

"1!"

There was a loud shout as the fireworks went off and everyone kissed or yelled in happiness.

Harry smiled at Tom's awestruck expression and kissed the babe's brow.

"Happy New Year little one."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This chapter I suppose can be seen as an interlude, as more characters are introduced and differences become easier to note. However, I hope you enjoyed this installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also for those of curious yearnings the song Harry sang to Tom was "Now Three" by __Vienna Teng.__ It's quite sweet if anyone wishes to listen to it._

_On another note, if you can, I would greatly appreciate any reviews, I have to admit they do make me smile when I read them, but besides that, if you have any questions as of yet do not hesitate to ask._

_Until next time._


	3. Turning Of the Tide

**_A/N:_**_ Not much I wish to say up here except perhaps a few warnings. Slight dark themes, and some hetro smut, nothing too major however, besides that I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

**_January 1999_**

"Come on, say dada."

Icy blue eyes stared blankly at him.

"Come on…" Harry whined. "I'll even let you throw some peas at Walburga!"

The portrait glared at him. "If that childe possess an ounce of sense he'll know better then to listen to your barbaric suggestions."

Harry scoffed and glared at the portrait. "Well excuse me for trying to give him a reason to talk." Harry looked at his son worriedly. "Louis and Teddy can already string up words together, Lysander isn't far behind." He frowned. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

The old woman hummed. "Perhaps he simply doesn't wish to talk?"

Harry frowned and looked at Tom. "Why though?" he sighed and smiled sadly at his son. "I keep feeling like I'm failing him somehow."

Tom looked up at reached out his hands, making Harry smile as he lifted up his son.

Walburga looked at the boy inquisitively before smirking. "Trust me; you're not failing the childe at all." She hummed. "Patience is a virtue you greatly need; the childe will speak when he's ready."

Harry huffed before smiling at Tom. The babe was growing quickly and could already eat some solid foods, yet Harry couldn't help but worry, besides the odd laugh here and there or cry, Tom didn't speak, or try to for that matter.

Harry walked over to the bookshelf and smiled as he pulled out The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

He smiled brightly at Tom's inquisitive stare. "How about we read for a bit then?"

He settled them on the couch near the fire, taking delight from the warmth offered.

Tom leaned closer to Harry, his cherubic face pressed against the older male's chest.

Harry smiled warmly as the scene filled his heart with love.

Quickly pressing a kiss to Tom's silky locks he opened the book and began to read.

"There once were three brothers…"

**_February_**

Harry blinked at Ginny's flushed face. "Erm what?"

The girl rolled her eyes at him. "Mum says she wants to have Tom for the day." Ginny smiled brightly, her hands behind her back. "So I thought it would be a perfect idea for us to hang out!" she pouted, her soft pouty lips glistening. "You hardly ever have time to visit us what with taking care of Tom and all the work you do on the side." Her brown eyes looked at him pleadingly. "Please Harry?"

Harry looked hesitant. "Gin… today might not be the best day…" he sighed as he looked at her crestfallen expression before smiling. "Oh alright…" he smiled softly at her before picking up an irritated Tom. "Let's go to the burrow alright?"

Ginny nodded eagerly, her eyes bright with excitement. "Yes! Come on."

Molly greeted them at the door, fussing over Tom and kissing the babes cheek, chuckling when Tom tried to move away from her.

"He's such a fussy little thing." She smiled softly. "Have there been any problems lately?"

Harry shook his head. "He loves the pea soup recipe you gave me." He frowned. "Still won't talk though."

Molly tutted. "The poor dear is probably just too nervous, I'm sure he'll talk when he's ready."

Harry felt his lips twitch to a grin. "Funny, Walburga said the same thing…"

Molly huffed and took Tom in her arms, frowning as the child squirmed in discomfort.

Harry kissed the top of his son's head. "I'll be back later love, make sure to behave alright?"

Tom's eyes widened as he looked at Harry and started to gurgle loudly, his eyes darting back between Harry and Ginny.

Harry smiled at his son. "Don't worry; I'll be back in a few hours." He looked at his son with a soft expression on his face. "When we go home I'll even read you a story."

Tom's bottom lip jutted out as he sniffed, grabbing at Harry's robes.

"Harree…"

Harry blinked in shock as a large smile bloomed on his face. He looked up at Ginny's and Molly's shocked expressions. "Did you hear that? He talked!"

Molly smiled brightly and nodded. "What a little angel! I knew he could do it!"

Tom looked at Harry pleadingly as Harry smiled brightly nuzzled their noses together. "Oh you wonderful wonderful boy."

Ginny looked at the time and cursed quietly before grabbing hold of Harry's arm. She looked at her mother apologetically. "We have to leave soon if we don't want to be late."

Harry frowned and was about to speak before Ginny appearated them away.

Tom reached out a hand and frowned as his father dissaperated, his eyes narrowing on the spot where Ginny was.

Molly hummed as she walked inside the house with Tom. Arthur looked up at her and smiled. "I take it the kids have gone out to have fun?"

Molly nodded and sat down, running a hand through Tom's curls as the baby squirmed. "Oh yes, apparently Ginny has planned out their whole outing." She smiled softly. "Tom said his first word as well, just now!"

Arthur's eyes brightened as he smiled at the babe. "Did he now?"

Molly nodded before frowning. "Though it was a tad odd…"

"What do you mean?"

Molly sighed before frowning. "Oh it's probably nothing, just me being silly." She looked away before frowning again and adjusting the small babe on her lap. "It's just… he called Harry by his name… not daddy or papa… just Harry."

Arthur frowned before smiling. "It's probably nothing Molly; it's likely he's more used to hearing Harry then anything else." He smiled at his wife. "With young Malfoy visiting often it's a miracle his first word wasn't Potter." He laughed softly making Molly smile.

"I guess your right." She hummed and looked away before smiling at her husband. "Do you think Harry's realized its Valentine's Day yet?"

Arthur chuckled. "Probably not." He smiled sadly. "I do wish those two could become closer… or at least find someone…"

Molly sighed as she held the babe. "They would make such a cute couple." She looked down at an angered Tom and frowned. "Do you need some food darling?'

* * *

Harry blinked in shock at where they were. "A cinema?"

Ginny nodded and grinned. "Dean told me about it the other day, says they have these amazing moving pictures; with sound!"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I can't even remember when the last time I went into one was."

Ginny's eyes flashed with mischief as she smiled. "Well today's your lucky day then."

Harry grinned and smiled politely at the ticket clerk. The girl flashed a bright smile at him before frowning when she noticed Ginny. "What will it be?"

Harry looked at the movies lost as he turned to Ginny. "Erm, anything you want to see?"

The red head hummed, stepping closer to Harry. "Maybe the Matrix?" she shrugged and leaned next to Harry's ear to whisper. "Honestly, why don't these pictures move? It's hard to tell if it'll be interesting or not."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Two for the matrix."

The girl nodded and glared darkly at Ginny before smiling at Harry. "Eight pounds please."

Harry nodded and handed over the money while Ginny looked confused at the whole transaction. "A pound?" she whispered to Harry as they walked away from the booth. "A pound of what?"

Harry choked and bit back a chuckle. "Ginny…" he shook his head and smiled at the girl. "Please never try to go to muggle London by yourself."

The girl huffed but smiled at him. "I can't help it if these people are odd." She frowned as she looked at the food offered in the concession stand. "What's cotton candy?" she tilted her head. "And popcorn?"

Harry chuckled. "It's muggle food." At her bewildered look he smiled brightly and winked at her. "Let's just buy a bit of everything." He smiled softly. "To be honest I've never tried half of this food before, I'm curious on how it'll taste."

Ginny smiled brightly and looped their arms together. "Let's try it then!"

He smiled wryly at her. "Lead the way your highness."

She huffed at him but her attention was soon taken by the odd assortment of muggle food.

They both laughed loudly at the seller's bewildered face as they walked away with a huge box filled with different treats.

"You know… I really don't think we're going to finish this Gin."

The girl smiled wickedly. "Too bad Rons not here, he'll swallow it whole."

Harry laughed and nodded as they entered the dark room.

Ginny looked around in confusion. "Why is it so dark in here?"

Harry smiled as he led the girl to one of the open seats. "I think it's so you can concentrate more on the movie."

She frowned but didn't say more as the previews came on. "Merlin." She breathed. "They really do move Harry!"

Harry smiled and nodded as they watched the film.

They both jumped at odd times in the movie and couldn't help but gasp as Neo performed more deadly stunts, catching more then one odd look from the other patrons.

At one point Ginny screamed when they pulled something out of the man's stomach in the screen.

Harry tried hard to muffle his laugh. "Ginny it's ok, it's not real."

She looked at him in disbelief. "How can that creature not be real?!" she looked at the screen in disgust. "Muggles are frightening, no wonder they don't look around for magical creatures! They have their own to worry about!"

Harry put a hand to his mouth, his whole body shaking with mirth and laughter at the girl's reactions.

Ginny pouted at him as they left the theater. "It wasn't that funny."

Harry snorted. "Gin, you tried to hex the screen; twice."

She blushed scarlet. "I thought they might attack us."

He laughed loudly, making the girl huff angrily at him even as her smile betrayed her ire.

"You look happy."

"Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy and free." She scrunched up her nose. "Besides when you're taking care of Tom that is."

Harry shrugged as they walked around. "It's been a good day." He smiled at her. "Thank you for taking me out."

She smiled brightly, grabbing his arm again. "No problem!"

She hummed and looked around. "Want to get something to eat?"

He looked at her in bewilderment. "After all that food?"

She shrugged at him. "Let's try Italian.'

Harry shook his head. "I'm starting to think large stomachs run in your family."

She hit him on the shoulder and stuck out her tongue. "Prat.'

Harry snorted and stayed silent.

Ginny smiled brightly and pulled him into a dark restaurant. There were various paper hearts and cupids hanging about and some taped on the walls, making Harry frown.

"Is it almost Valentines?"

Ginny coughed and looked at the boy in shock. "You mean you didn't know?"

Harry suppressed a groan, out of all the holidays; this one was definitely the most irritating to him.

The waitress smiled at them as she sat them in a small booth, dark red hearts decorated the interior and for one horrifying moment Harry was reminded of that one horrible date he had with Cho so many years ago.

The waitress smiled at the two and sighed. "What a lovely couple."

Ginny blushed bright red while Harry coughed awkwardly, not sure on how to fix the comment without seeming rude.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "Wine and pasta sounds good right?" before he could answer she snapped shut the menus, her face still burning red. "Yup, I thought the same."

Harry stared blankly at her while the waitress smirked at the two before going to the kitchens.

Ginny looked at him uncomfortably. "I felt awkward ok?"

Harry chuckled softly. "Same here actually." He frowned. "Any idea on what pasta you've just ordered for us?"

She frowned at him. "You mean there's more then one?"

* * *

Harry laughed loudly as he and Ginny stumbled through the snow filled city.

"That..." he could barley talk through his chuckles. "It had bugs in it!"

Ginny giggled loudly and nodded, her brown eyes glazed from alcohol. "I swear some of them were still moving!"

They kept laughing as they walked into a small park. Soft light shined the way for the two from the lanterns scattered throughout the park; various couples walked together, holding hands or kissing.

Harry breathed deeply, trying to stop chuckling. "That was a horrible choice of a restaurant."

Ginny nodded, trying not to look around them. "At least the wine was good."

Harry snorted, stumbling slightly before plopping down in one of the park's benches. "It was." He hummed as he closed his eyes, the snow felt cold on his flushed faced but oddly comforting all the same.

He opened his eyes and frowned at the strange expression on Ginny's face.

"Gin-"

His eyes widened as she moved to straddle him, he looked at her in shock, brown eyes hooded, plump pink lips moist as her tongue darted out. "Harry…"

In the next breath she kissed him fiercely, biting and tugging on his bottom lip, trying to enter his mouth. She frowned when he didn't respond, her eyes going wide at his shock expression.

He shook his head, feeling sober as the haze left his mind. "Ginny…" he shook his head, not knowing how to form the words that would undoubtedly hurt the girl.

Ginny hugged him. "I'm sorry, just hold me like this for a moment please?" her voice was soft and his heart clenched as he noticed wet spots appear on his coat from her tears.

"Sure Gin…" he looked up at the sky, cursing himself. He knew she loved him, he should have known that this wasn't a friendly outing… he frowned at himself. Just why couldn't he return the feelings, why did he have to keep hurting her?

He was too caught up in his musing to notice when Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at his back.

"There's no chance for us is there?"

Harry blinked before shaking his head and sighing sadly. "No Gin… there's not…"

She smiled at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "It's alright… I… I just… just wanted to know how it felt…"

She leaned in close and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

_"Obliviate."_

* * *

Molly tutted in disapproval as Ginny led a groaning Harry to the couch.

"Honestly you two! You should know better then to drink so much!"

Harry groaned again and snuggled into the couch. "mm'm sorry." He slurred; his head pounding.

Molly rolled her eyes and sighed, handing Harry a dreamless sleep potion. "Take this dear, you'll feel better in the morning."

Harry mumbled incoherently as he drank the potion, asleep in minutes.

Molly smiled at her youngest. "Did you two have fun dear?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, her eyes glinting with sadness. "Yea mum, we did."

Molly smiled and sighed. "I'm glad to hear it." she hummed as she went back to the kitchen. "Check on Tom for me will you? The poor dear wouldn't sleep at all earlier." She frowned. "He must have been missing his father."

Ginny nodded and headed up the stairs taking a deep breath before calming herself.

She frowned as Tom stared at her with accusing eyes. "Sorry, but your daddy's asleep." She adjusted the covers on the babe, shaking her head to rid herself of the eerie feeling she had. "He'll have to read to you tomorrow."

Tom's eyes narrowed, and for a moment Ginny was filled with dread as the cherubic face morphed into an older more sinister face. A handsome man with a deadly smile filled her vision and she shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory.

When she looked at Tom again, the babe was asleep, the memory gone.

She sighed and closed the door, not noticing the icy blue eyes watching her leave.

**_March_**

Harry glared darkly at the dark skinned man.

"For the last time I refuse."

Kingsley snarled and slammed his fist on the hard wooden table. "Dammit Potter! Everyone expects you to join us! Why are you being so difficult." He took a deep breath, his brown eyes narrowing. "It's been almost two years since the final battle; you have expectations to uphold Harry!"

Harry snarled at the man, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "And I will, just not with the Aurors."

The man glared darkly. "Then with who? With those death eaters? They only kiss your ruddy arse because you kept them free Potter!"

A crack appeared on the table as Harry's magic started to react to the taunts. "Those 'death eaters'." he spat out the words like they were something vile. "Saved my life!" his eyes flashed dangerously as his magic pooled up. He sneered at the man. "Unlike others who would have me clueless; they've been teaching me about some of the more hidden aspects of my namesake."

Kingsley sneered. "So I've heard, getting your hands dirtied in politics Potter?" he shook his head, his disgust evident. "That's not where you belong Harry!"

"Then where do you think I belong minister?"

"WITH US!" he bellowed, his patience finally running out. "WITH YOUR COMRADES!" his body shook with his anger. "Not with those death eater scum!"

Harry stood up, his magic lashing out around him. "You can tell whoever asks that I will not be joining the aurors Kingsley." His eyes narrowed. "I will help fix this world my own way." He turned to leave, done with this conversation.

"Don't you turn you back on us Harry! We made you-" The man gasp as he felt Harry's magic surround him, suffocating him. He paled as he realized this wasn't even the full extent of the young boy's power.

Harry smiled darkly at him. "Did you forget so quickly Shacklebolt?" his voice was a soft whisper, calm and collected. It froze the muscular man to his very core. "Did you forget what they called me in the war?" his emerald eyes flashed with hidden power. "I choose my own path, not the one laid out for me by others!"

He let the man go, Kingsley fell to his knees, shaking from the power he had just felt, and couldn't help but thank magic when he heard the door to his office softly lock.

_Harry's eyes were cold as he brought down more enemies, their insane smiles stopping short in surprise as his wild magic swarmed around him, bringing down his foes before they could even get near him._

_Kingsley looked at the carnage with wide eyes._

_"A monster, a beautiful monster…" one of the younger aurors murmured as they looked at Harry in shock, "How can something so horrifying be so beautiful?"_

_Kingsley swallowed, lost for words as his remembered another face, another terrifying beauty._

_He grunted at the new recruit as they fired off more spells, trying to save the muggle village._

_"Just be glad he's on our side."_

Kingsley shivered in remembrance, closing his eyes as sweat poured from his very glands.

"Thank magic he's on our side…"

* * *

Harry glared around him darkly, trying to take deep breaths.

He had let his anger get the better of him.

Again.

He groaned and bonked his head on the smooth marble wall. "Kingsley's going to kill me."

It's not like he hated the man, in fact the ex auror made a fantastic minister.

He simply couldn't stand these monthly 'tea meetings'. He couldn't stand the man asking him time and again when Harry would take up the hero mantle again.

As for as Harry was concerned, those days were over and done with. All that mattered to him now was his son.

He felt himself smile as he thought of his child.

Tom had grown clingy again, ever since he'd learn to say Harry's name; the babe seemed to refuse to let Harry out of his sight. The silky dark curls on the babes head seemed to bounce whenever Tom walked or rather stumbled to Harry, small hands grasping Harry's robes or pants. Harry couldn't deny Tom anything then, especially when the babe would look up at Harry with wide eyes and his lips in an adorable pout.

It was utterly endearing, and not for the first time was he thankful to have the child in his life.

He felt himself grinning despite his bad mood earlier as he made his way to the floo, eager to see his little boy again.

"Oi mate!"

Harry groaned, scratch that idea then.

He turned and smiled at his friend. "What is it Ron?"

Ron huffed at his friend. "Nice to see you too." He grinned. "Just Wanted to know if you might stop by soon." His eyes softened. "Hugo's missing his favorite uncle."

Harry snorted and smiled at his friend, walking with the red head to the cubicle where the boy worked. "How's the family then?"

"Oh they're great." He scrunched up his nose. "Well if you don't count Hermione's new fascination with muggle technology."

Harry smiled. "What caught her fancy this time?"

Ron mock glared at his friend. "I actually blame you for this one, it's that computer thingy you talked about a while back, she's utterly enamored with it." he rolled his eyes. "Keeps saying we should learn from more from the muggles; that it'll be the next 'big thing'." He rolled his eyes. "In all honesty I think the pregnancy is making her barmy."

Harry grinned. "Dudley's been showing me how to use his, there's a lot of interesting information on it."

Ron groaned. "C'mon mate, please don't tell me you're actually agreeing with her?"

Harry shrugged, laughing at his friends betrayed expression. "She might have the right idea this time; I'm telling you they're fascinating."

Ron looked at him with a horrified expression. "You're beginning to sound like my dad, you know that?" he groaned. "Next thing I know you'll be asking about rubber ducks constantly."

Harry laughed.

**_April_**

Harry hummed softly as he went through the old books. He had already restored a good portion of them, but with a library as old and as grand as the Blacks, there was always more he had to fix. Not to mention he hadn't even gone through the Potter's library yet.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"The wrackspurts are being funny today."

Harry looked up and smiled at his friend. "Are they now?"

The young witch nodded as she sat on the table, effectively moving away the books he was currently working on.

Harry chuckled and smiled. "Are you trying to distract me?"

Luna smiled dreamily at him. "Of course not Harry, you do that well enough on your own." He spluttered as she got off the desk and smiled at him. "I want to see Tom."

Harry blinked at her and nodded. "Did you bring the kids then? He's sleeping right now though, just put him down for his nap a bit ago."

Luna hummed and began walking away. "I'll visit anyways." She turned back to look at him, her long blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders. "And Harry?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Watch the children for me? They seem to be very fond of fire."

His eyes widened as he rushed out of the room, leaving a smiling Luna behind.

The young girl hummed softly to herself as she walked up the flight of stairs. Turning a corner she opened the wooden door and smiled at the icy blue eyes watching her.

"Hello Tom." She closed the door softly behind her and looked around the room.

With some help from Luna, Harry had painted the room a soft blue, with lazy white clouds moving about; adding to a soft and gentle atmosphere.

She walked closer to the crib and smiled dreamily at the babe inside. "You're a tricky one aren't you?"

She hummed as the babe narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't worry, the nargles told me to stay silent."

Luna hummed as she looked at the babe in the crib. "So different, yet similar all the same; what will you end up doing Tom?"

She walked away from the crib and headed back to the door. "Don't hurt him." she smiled at him, her eyes clear. "That's all I ask of you."

She walked out of the room and skipped down the stairs, smiling at the disgruntled portrait of Walburga before making her way to the sitting room.

Harry looked up at her with a disgruntled expression when she got downstairs again.

"How on earth can your babies make fire?!" he pouted at her. "They almost burned my hair off; for fun!"

Luna giggled and grabbed her youngest, smiling when the babe cooed at her.

"They're simply special Harry."

He huffed before smiling wryly at her. "So I've noticed."

Luna smiled. "Now Harry, have you read about the hermgiggling gumberpuffs? I hear they're breeding cycles will be coming up soon…"

**_May_**

Harry looked over at the reporters with rising trepidation. Lights were flashing on the podium as cameras went off, the sound of quills on parchment could be heard as they wrote down what Kingsley was saying.

Harry grimaced and tugged nervously on his dress robes.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes Potter! Stop looking like we're sending you to your death!"

Harry huffed at the blonde standing next to him. Unlike Harry, Draco was dressed to perfection, not a single hair out of place as he stood proudly, his pureblood upbringing evident.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't see why I have to give a speech, it's pretty obvious what I did." He pouted. "Can't one of you just say it?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. While not as well dressed as the other two, her hair was straightened and styled nicely, helping to lend her a professional look. "Sorry Harry, but they want you."

Harry grimaced. "They're worse then vampires!" he shivered. "I'm glad I didn't bring Tom; they would probably eat him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes with Draco. "You're overreacting." She stepped forward and ran a hand through his growing hair, trying to tame some of the more wild strands. "Just give a little speech, maybe answer some questions and you're good."

Harry nodded hesitantly. "And you two will be next to me right?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course we will, someone has to make sure boy wonder doesn't try to run away from the scary reporters now." He teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed, turning his attention back to Shacklebolt.

The man was smiling at the reporters, yet anyone who knew him well could see his tense jaw. Harry smirked to himself. At least he wasn't the only one suffering.

'Serves him right.' Harry thought smugly. It was the man's fault that they were all here after all. What with his ideas of good publicity.

"…it's my great pleasure and honor to introduce you to Harry Potter, the one who made this all possible ladies and gentleman!" the reporters clapped and cheered as Kingsley motioned Harry forward.

Hermione put a comforting hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "We're up."

Harry nodded and swallowed, hoping to not show just how much this terrified him.

He squared his shoulders and walked up to the stage with Hermione and Draco in tow. Camera's flashed as they took more pictures of the trio for the prophet and other newspapers.

Harry smiled at the reporters before casting a sonorous charm on himself as Draco and Hermione followed suit.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself for what he needed to say.

"It's been two long years since the final battle." He looked around at the reporters as they hushed, quills swirling about as they took down his words. "On that day, Hogwarts seemed doomed to fall; fall to a side that considered themselves right." He shook his head, his memories going back to that faithful day. "Yet ladies and gentlemen, children protected those hollowed halls." He smiled sadly at the crowd. "Children as young as first years heard the call to arms and protected the castle, these children who had just began to learn of the joy that is magic went to fight, and many gave up their lives in return…" his hands clenched into fist, he could still hear their screams in his mind even now, their cries of terror and pain. "It is from the children's sacrifice that we can stand here today, safe in our homes and beds, safe with our families. It is because of those brave children and adults that heard the call that we are free." He smiled at them all. "Today, two years after that battle, I wish to pay homage to those who fought bravely, to those who lived and lost their lives, I wish for those brave individuals to be remembered." He smiled at the reporters. "With books donated to us from various families or borrowed, we have decided to establish the first public wizarding library." The reporters gasp and began taking more pictures. "It is my hope that with this library, knowledge on different magics will become more widespread, and therefore ending certain prejudice. This library will pay homage to all those that fought, there names forever inscribed into the walls, to never be forgotten."

He gestured to Hermione. She stepped up and smiled at the crowd of awestruck reporters. "With funds provided to us from various families, all across western Europe, primary schools have been set up to teach muggleborns and purebloods together, so that no one starts Hogwarts without knowing the beauty that magic is." she smiled at the crowd. "The battle included everyone, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins; it's time for us to see that; to see beyond foolish rivalries."

She looked around with sharp eyes. "We have talked to foreign nations and the States along with Russia have taken our initiative to build primary schools. Muggleborn children should not have to be scared of their magic. Everyone should be taught about their magic and heritage, and that is what we aim to do."

She stepped down and smiled at Draco, who nodded and took the stand himself. At this some of the reporters looked surprise, as many still didn't trust the former death eaters. He smiled politely at the gathering, before his sharp silver eyes hardened as he began to speak. "We all lost someone in the war; it is easy to forget in times of suffering that both sides lose." He took a deep breath as he turned his harden gaze at the group. "The war took mothers from daughters, fathers from sons, it split apart families, both light and dark, and left too many orphaned or with no way to get even a few knuts for milk and bread."

He looked at Harry and Hermione, who nodded encouragingly at him. "We have seen this devastation and wish to fix it. Many purebloods have agreed with me, and so we have opened up our old castles and manors, to be used as orphanages and safe homes." The crowd gasped in surprise and Draco couldn't help but smirk, it had been a hard kept secret, but it was worth it. "These homes will be used for people who need help getting back on their feet in this post war economy, and it will be used to ensure that any orphaned magical child knows what they are, without having to feel like a freak." He nodded at the crowd. "As with the school, various countries have agreed with our ideas and wish to follow suit. It is our firm hope that we can have a future without blood prejudice, where children will no longer have to feel as if they are an anomaly for their powers."

He looked around at the reporters. "Our time to heal and move forward is now, we can no longer afford to get lost in our old ways, we must move forward or crumble."

He stepped back and the crowed cheered as they took pictures of the trio, some shouted out questions while others talked amongst themselves on what it these changes could mean.

Draco smiled wryly at the two as they stepped away. "Well that went well."

Harry snorted and smiled. "In all honestly, it did go better then expected."

Hermione smiled at the two. "I just can't wait… I don't think the future has ever looked so clear."

**_June_**

Harry stared at the screen as he bit his bottom lip, trembling slighting he pressed the bottom button and squeaked when the screen changed and loud noise filled the room.

"Argh!" he jumped away from the screen while Tom giggled loudly.

Harry huffed and mock glared at his son. "Think this is funny do you? I'm being attacked here!"

Dudley snorted as he entered the room and closed the page, stopping the loud music. "For once I agree with the lil guy; that was hilarious." He smiled at Harry. "It's just a webpage; it's not going to attack you."

Harry huffed and looked away. "I'm not too sure about that, I think it was planning on attacking me from the beginning, maybe suck me into its mainframe..."

Dudley rolled his eyes as he ruffled Harry's hair, making the smaller boy glare.

"You're hopeless; and seriously you should never watch the Matrix again, at all."

Maggie giggled as she entered the room and sat on the bed. "Honestly Harry, it's not that difficult." She brought Tom near her and smiled. "Your daddy is a very funny man isn't he?"

Harry frowned at the two. "I just can't get used to how different it is; it's amazing how much muggles have evolved." His eyes widened. "I mean, you guys have even started cloning! That's practically magic in its own right." He frowned and looked at the computer. "How come it doesn't explode whenever Tom does some accidental magic though?"

Maggie winked at him. "New technology is getting sturdier." She smiled brightly and brought a rattle closer to Tom. "And I might have tweaked it a bit." She frowned as she grabbed the small babe before he rolled off the bed. "I don't think it'll take too long before we actually get technology that'll even work in Hogwarts."

Harry frowned as he looked at the girl. "It's a shame you didn't go to Hogwarts, everyone would've loved you."

Maggie grinned. "What can I say, I loved being an army brat, and the Americans had some interesting ideas." She blushed slightly and looked at Dudley. "Not to mention I probably wouldn't have gone to college had I attended Hogwarts." She coughed. "On any note; they're an odd bunch those Americans, but the British can definitely learn a thing or two when it comes to their ideas in technology." she shook her head and grinned. "Most of your purebloods would probably have an aneurism spending even a second with an American pureblood though."

Dudley sighed and smiled fondly. "The things you say sometimes Mags."

Harry looked at the two and smirked. "So when's the wedding?"

Dudley spluttered and blushed darkly. "W-what are you talking about?"

Harry looked at them innocently. "Oh I don't know, just thought…"

Dudley groaned as he looked at his cousin. "How can you be so oblivious when people flirt with you, yet easily tell when two people fancy each other?"

Maggie nodded, trying to cover her blush. "Odd little talent he's got there."

Harry huffed at the two. "How was I supposed to know he was flirting? I thought muggles don't like the same genders!"

Dudley snorted and grinned. "Oh we do, just we don't speak about it. Very hush hush."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That makes no sense."

Maggie chuckled. "Well unlike you wizards, muggle men can't get pregnant, so muggles tend to get more cross if two men or woman date."

Dudley blanched. "That'll be strange." He hummed and looked at Harry curiously. "How did you give birth to Tom anyways? I don't think you ever told me."

Harry smiled evilly. "Well you see I-"

"Wait stop!" he shook his head. "Never mind, that look tells me I don't want to know."

Harry nodded slowly. "Good choice, one of my friends still can't stop turning green when it's mentioned."

Maggie gigged as she tickled Tom's cheek. "Well that's not fair, he witnessed it." she snorted. "Poor chap was probably traumatized."

Tom looked at the adults and huffed making Harry grinned. "Doesn't matter anyways since in the end it gave me this beautiful boy."

Dudley nodded and grinned. "That is true, my nephew is amazing." He looked at the computer and smiled wickedly. "So why don't we get you started on some programs now?"

Harry groaned.

**_July_**

Harry sighed as the floo flared again. Tom scrunched up his nose, his eyes narrowing at the sound, making Harry chuckle.

"It is getting rather annoying isn't it?"

"Potter!"

He groaned and put down the small spoon filled with baby food. A disgruntled Draco greeted him, holding a sniffling Scorpius.

Draco's hair was out of place and slightly greasy; he had a light stubble on his chin, adding to his shabby appearance. For a moment Harry couldn't help but think of the boy as a blonde Snape.

"His face is all red and splotchy! I spent the whole night trying to make him feel better and it's only gotten worse!"

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the baby from Draco. He cooed at Scorpius and smiled when the babe looked up at him with innocent silver eyes before gurgling happily.

Harry chuckled and walked back to the kitchen, baby and blonde in tow. "Well first off; I'm not a healer Draco, so stop bringing him to me when he's not feeling well. Second; he was just upset because he could feel your aggravation and worry." He sat down next to Tom again and tried to get the baby to eat some of the mashed up peas. "What's wrong this time?"

Draco sat down roughly before running a hand through his hair, making the untamed locks even messier. "It's Astoria." He growled, hate evident in his tone.

Harry paused and looked at his friend before turning his attention back to Tom. The babe was glaring at Scorpius with evident jealousy, making Harry smile softly. "Ah. And what did the silly bint do now?"

Draco snarled. "She's been calling on the floo constantly for the past few days! Mother couldn't take it and left for France and fathers spending all his time in the ministry trying to clean up our name again." He rolled his eyes. "I can't bloody concentrate on the paperwork for the orphanages at this rate! Do you know how many magical children we lose because we never know that they're with muggles Potter? A bloody lot!"

Harry nodded. "How does Astoria play into this though?"

Draco sneered. "The tramp keeps trying to blackmail me into giving her more money to spend on her male whores! Not to mention she's trying to seduce me again as well." He grimaced. "And if that's not enough she wants to be able to see Scorpius! Only so we can pay her more money to take 'care' of him." his eyes burned darkly at this. "I will not let my child see or hear from her if I can help it!"

Harry nodded and wiped some of the mush from Tom's lips. "What are you going to do about it?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted Scorpius so that the babe could play with one of the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"Look, it's obvious she's driving you mad and making it harder for you to concentrate, so why don't you simply get a restraining order or have the courts make a binding contract so that she can't ever contact Scorpius?" Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's awestruck expression. "Honestly how did you not think of this?"

Walburga chuckled at the two. "You boys are so innocent it's delightful." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "The girl was a slytherin dear, she won't stop because of some silly paper, she knows what she wants and will use any means to get it." she sighed wistfully. "I remember in my youth if a harlot was giving me trouble in my day I would simply invite her over for tea."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes well, murder wouldn't be taken all that well you know."

Walburga scoffed before cooing at Scorpius. "Still would be better then letting the harpy dig her claws into that sweet boy."

Draco frowned at the portrait. "It wouldn't work anyways, as much as I loathe admitting it, the family is very well versed in social politics, they'll ruin me if I try something." He scowled. "It was my sorry luck that I had to shag the deranged one of the lot."

Harry gaped at his friend. "You're serious about this aren't you? This girl is really affecting you?"

Draco scowled. "Look at me Potter! Have you ever seen a Malfoy look like utter shite? The woman is driving me mad! I haven't been able to bathe in days what with looking after Scorpius, going through the orphanage paperwork, and keeping the harpy off my back!"

Harry sighed before smiling darkly. "Alright."

Draco frowned at his friend. "Alright what?"

Harry grinned. "I'm going to help you with your little problem." Plucking a hair from the blondes head he smiled brightly. "In return, take a bath and crash here for a few days." he scrunched up his nose. "Not to be rude but you stink Malfoy."

Tom giggled loudly as Draco ran out of the room, blushing darkly.

Harry hummed as he looked at the two babes. "Now the question is can I leave you three alone and still find the house in one piece afterwards."

Walburga smiled darkly. "Oh I wouldn't worry, Tom has more brains in his head then most adults can ever hope for."

Harry snorted. "Well that doesn't really assure me." He grabbed the two babes and moved them to the playpen before heading to the floo.

"Hopefully Mrs. Weasley isn't too busy."

* * *

Draco lounged lazily in the dark club.

The music boomed around him as bodies meshed together, couples were grinding against each other, some were so close it seemed more like sex then dancing.

He was wearing tight leather pants with a pale blue silk shirt, various girls and men gave him appraising looks but he waved them off as he waited.

While being located in the muggle world, the club was known to attract various magical visitors. With the low lights and dark setting, it was easy to go unknown here.

Draco smiled when the bartender brought him two drink and took a sip of one before smirking as his companion for the night came closer.

The woman walked into the dark booth and took a sip of the drink next to him, smirking all the while. She was wearing a short miniskirt that practically showed off her arse along with a tight barley there tank top covered by a black mesh shirt.

Her blond hair was wild and messy from all the dancing she'd been doing. She stood still while her blue eyes took him in; seeming to undress him as he lazily looked at her.

"Hello Astoria."

The blonde witch smirked and draped herself over him, rubbing her pert breast against his body while her hips moved in slow lazy circles. Her body oozed sex as she stared at him with hooded eyes.

"Hello Draco, ready for round two?"

The blonde smirked at her hoarse voice.

"My apologies, but I'm not here for pleasure."

The witch pouted at him, her plump red lips parting slightly. "But you enjoyed it so much last time love." She lowered her hips so she was grinding on his body.

"Is it because of the calls?" her eyes darkened. "It just wasn't fair, my body's finally perfect again but you didn't even give me the time of day."

Draco's eyes darkened as he smiled coldly at the girl on him. "What do you want Astoria, you've made it quite obvious you want my money." He tilted his head as he looked at her. "And apparently sex from you little show." He smiled darkly. "You're such a little tart."

Astoria's eyes darkened with lust as she smirked. "Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy your dirty talk?" She smirked at him. "I want your body really; you're so good in bed. Of course, your money isn't too shabby either." She sighed. "Maybe I should've married you, and then I would have even more money to spend." She paused and smiled. "Playing with you is so much fun." She leaned in next and nibbled on his ear. "Your money and body just make me so horny love."

Draco grimaced before schooling his features to a blank mask. "And the other men?" he glared at her. "I know I'm not the only one you spread your legs for."

She giggled at hit as she nipped his ear before running her hands down his shirt. "I love sex, your cock just can't satisfy me sweetie." She pouted at him. "Don't be upset love; I'm a growing girl. I need more."

Draco sneered. "Disgusting little bint."

Astoria hissed at him before grabbing his hair roughly. "Careful love I bite."

Draco smiled at her, not showing any pain from how his hair was being handled. "So you say." He drawled. "How do you plan to get me?"

She smiled happily at him. "Why that's easy, I'll just have my daddy make a memory saying you raped me." She smiled happily at him. "Then the courts will say poor little Astoria and give me whatever. I. Want." She ran her nails down his chest as emphasis.

Draco glared darkly at her. "You're playing with fire."

She giggled at him again, her blonde hair forming a thin veil between them. "I can't help it, I do love the heat."

Draco chuckled darkly. "And what would you do with Scorpius?"

She sneered in disgust. "The brat can be put in an orphanage for all I care, I only kept the parasite because your family sicked that stupid house elf on me."

Draco smiled darkly and grabbed Astoria's hips, making the girl moan. "Now Astoria." His voice was dark and husky. "Can you tell me that you said this all with your own free will?"

The girl moaned and grinded herself on him. "Yes." She breathed as she looked at him with hooded eyes as she leaned closer. "Are we done talking?"

"I believe we are."

Draco smirked at threw her off of him, taking delight in her shocked face.

"The hell is wrong with you!" she screeched.

Draco tsked as he looked at the woman with disgust. "You should know better then to mess with a Malfoy dear."

The woman laughed darkly. "I'll ruin you Draco; I'll ruin you so that your family name will be dragged in the mud worse then the Weasley's."

Draco chuckled darkly, his eyes gleaming with malice while Astoria gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as he let his magic smother her.

He walked around the girl who was now trembling on the ground.

"I can kill you." The girl looked up at him with tear filled eyes, her mouth opened to start begging but no words coming out.

He bent down so he was eye level with her make up caked face. "Right now, I can kill you." He tilted his head. "And no one will even blink."

He smiled cruelly at her. "Did you notice the charm when you walked in love; or the drink?" he said sarcastically. "A small little charm; made it so that no one noticed you; the drink; a new truth serum, much better then the old one." He chuckled. "No one even knows you're here." He glared at her darkly. "You were dead before you even put your disgusting body on me."

"Please!" she spluttered, her makeup running as tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry! Please!"

"Shut up!" Draco growled in disgust. "You're a harlot, and a monster." He shook his head in disgust. "To think of getting rid of your own child, to lie for money! What's wrong with you?" he sneered. "The world would be better off without you in it."

Astoria sobbed loudly. "Please! I'll do anything, just don't kill me! Please!"

Draco smiled darkly. "Anything?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "Please! Just don't kill me!"

The blonde smiled sweetly at her. "Even an unbreakable vow?"

She nodded at him like an eager puppy. "Yes!"

He smiled darkly at her.

"Excellent."

* * *

Draco hummed to himself as he walked to the bar. Astoria had fled as soon as the vow was finished. He grinned.

The bint never stood a chance.

His hair grew longer and darker as he walked through the fog filled room, the lights distorting the dancers.

His eyes became a vibrant green as he smiled and handed the bar tender a small pouch of gallons.

The man snorted and rolled his eyes before taking the money. "Was it to yer liking sir?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, thank you for the charms and drinks."

The man waved him off as he cleaned another glass cup. "Just 'appy ter be doin buis'ness with yer."

Harry nodded and walked away. "Ta then mate."

**_August_**

Harry smiled brightly as he watched Tom stumble towards him. The babe was dressed in a muggle's sailor's outfit while Scorpius was in a bunny outfit. Harry had spent the better part of the morning taking pictures of them as the two crawled around.

"Aren't you just lovely?" He cooed as Tom scrunched up his face as he tried to walk.

Draco looked over at him with a bemused expression as he lounged on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet.

The blonde had taken to staying over at Harry's to the point that he barely left.

"So…" Draco started as he turned a page. "Back to talking with babies I see."

Harry hummed as he snapped another picture. "They can understand me… probably."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Unlikely." He frowned and looked at Harry curiously. "I heard from mother that Astoria has stopped contacting us."

Harry nodded and cooed as Tom reached over to him with small hands while Scorpius pulled on the older boy's shorts. "Well that's a relief."

Draco nodded. "Yeah… except…"

Harry glanced at his friend. "Except?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his immaculate hair. "Fess up Potter, did you murder the bint?"

Harry choked and laughed loudly at Draco's bewildered expression. "Merlin no!" he struggled to catch his breath. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Draco huffed at his friend. "It was just too coincidental Potter, the calls stopping, that 'night out'- oh don't give me that look Potter." He snorted at Harry's innocent expression.

Draco sighed. "Just tell me what you did to her remains." He frowned and stroked his chin. "You're a Gryffindor, so you might not have thought it out all the way through; I have to make sure it can't come back to us."

"Oi! I was meant to be in Slythetrin!"

Draco continued, ignoring the boy's outburst. "Then again there is the slim chance he remembered to use incendio…" Draco groaned. "But someone could have been watching, Merlin knows how easy it was to follow the boy back in school."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend. "She's alive Draco."

The blonde scoffed. "Doubt it."

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up Tom, making the small babe smile and instantly grab onto his shirt color. "I didn't kill her."

The blonde groaned, he bent down to pick up Scorpius, making the babe squeal in delight. "You had to have killed her; it makes no sense for her to have stopped bugging me otherwise."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, grabbing one of the baby brushes he'd left out he began to run it through Tom's soft curls, making the baby coo in delight.

"She should have known better then to mess with my friends, but I didn't kill her."

Draco sniffed. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope." Harry smiled innocently. "Just make sure the next thing you bugger isn't barmy."

Draco spluttered.

**_September_**

Remus nervously pulled on the collar of his shirt again. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Positive."

Teddy giggled as he bounced on Harry's knee. "Pwetty daddy!" his eyes turned amber as he looked at his father making Remus smile before frowning nervously again.

"I'm just not sure pup."

Harry groaned and making Teddy copy him. "You look fine; he'll look fine, what could you possibly not be sure about?"

Remus blushed before looking away. "I just… I never really… what with our history and besides t-t-tonks…"

Harry smiled sadly at Remus. "Remy… he'll love you… you don't have to be afraid."

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. "Right..."

The floo flared and Harry could hardly suppress his grin when he saw Draco step out of it.

Draco smirked at the two. "I have to admit, this is probably my best work yet." he rolled his eyes. "Honestly took you two bl-"

The floo flared again and Draco had to jump out of the way quickly as Snape came through.

Remus blushed bright red as he looked at Severus. His hair was no longer greasy, but silky and straight, tied in the back with a silver ribbon. His hooked nose was done away with and his teeth were no longer yellowed.

Severus smiled at him and Remus couldn't help but smile back.

Harry wolf whistled at the two while Teddy clapped. "I knew he'd clean up good."

Snape suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Potter, were it not for the fact that you are no longer my student I would have you scrubbing cauldrons for a month for that comment."

Harry grinned wryly at him while Teddy giggled. "Thank Merlin for small mercies then."

Severus scoffed as Remus chuckled softly. "Shall we go then?"

Snapes onyx eyes softened as he smiled. "Yes… I found a nice restaurant I thought you might enjoy."

Harry and Draco grinned evilly as they watched the two.

"Don't stay out too late now!"

Draco smirked at the two. "Be responsible you two and remember to use protection!"

The two boys yelped as the stinging hex hit them and Teddy squealed happily, his hair changing color rapidly.

"Shall we?"

Remus smiled. "I thought you'll never ask."

Harry smiled as they apparated away before turning his attention back at Draco. "So how long do you give them before they finally shag?"

Draco rubbed his side where the hex hit him and grinned. "After tonight? Tonight."

Both boys laughed.

**_October_**

Harry smiled as he watched his friend tend to the garden. He hummed and tilted his head."Have you noticed?"

Neville glanced at Harry before turning back to his garden. "Noticed what?"

Harry grinned. "The flowers… they're gravitating towards you."

Neville squeaked and jumped before looking around and relaxing. "Harry… can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

Harry frowned and nodded. "Of course Nev."

Neville nodded before looking around nervously again. "I'm sorry; it's just dangerous you know?" at Harry's confused face he sighed. "I'm… an elemental."

Harry's eyes widened as he smiled. "That's fantastic!" he stilled before jumping up. "Is that why your kids think it's funny to try and burn my hair off each time they see me? Are they fire elementals?"

Neville chuckled and nodded as he took off his gardening gloves. "I'll have to train them to hide it." he grimaced. "It's illegal to be an elemental Harry; the kids… they can get in loads of trouble if it's discovered." He sighed sadly. "Luna loves it of course… but I'm scared of what might happen…" he shook his head. "They could send us to Azkaban for it…"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Why the bloody hell is it illegal? It's a part of you!" he paced around angrily. "They shouldn't be able to deny you a part of yourself!"

Neville snorted before smiling wryly. "It's powerful and old magic." He shrugged as he moved to get more fertilizer. "And the ministry has always been scared of what it couldn't control."

Harry snarled and his hands clenched into fist. "Damn ministry." He spat, his eyes shining in anger. "This was supposed to change after the war! We shouldn't be stuck with these stupid-" his eyes widened as he grinned at his friend.

"Neville…."

Neville paled before smiling faintly. "I know that look Harry…" he sighed before chuckling. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Come on Nev! When have I ever led you wrong before?"

Neville snorted and held up his hand. "There was that one time in first year you convinced me that we had to set out a hundred chocolate frogs in the forbidden forest for 'science'."

"That was a good experiment!" he pouted. "I can't help it if centaurs hate chocolate."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Allergic Harry, they don't hate it." he smiled. "Or how about in second year when you thought that we just 'needed' to add browsbough root to all the potions in class?"

"Hey! They didn't all explode!" he grinned. "And Snape's expression was worth it."

"We had detention for half the year Harry." He shivered. "I had howlers sent to us for two weeks from my Gran."

Harry huffed but stayed silent.

Neville smiled brightly. "Or how about that time with Remus? Where you wanted to prank him?" Neville smirked before humming. "How long were we stuck wearing the girl's uniform again?"

Harry deflated. "Alright point taken." He stood up. "But this time it really is a good idea!"

Neville groaned. "Harry! It's always a good idea! And then the other shoe falls and we're lucky to escape with our bodies intact!"

"You still haven't forgiven me for the splinching accident have you?"

"Nope."

Harry smiled innocently at his friend. "Please Nev? Pleaseeee?"

Neville looked heavenward and sighed. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

Harry grinned. "We're going to use our ministry seats.'

"What?"

**_November_**

Harry bent over a piece of parchment while Hermione looked on approvingly. Ron shook his head in horror. "Mad, you're both going horribly mad."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry snorted and held up a large tome.

"Have you even read some of these laws?" he looked at the book in disgust. "They're archaic! I'm surprised we've managed to evolve at all with all the stupidity in the ministry!"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you're paying attention to this Harry. Someone has to show them how our rights are being cruelly squashed."

Ron groaned. "It's like the house elves all over again!"

Hermione glared at her husband. "Well it's true! Magical creatures have long been prejudice against for centuries and now it's obvious we've even done it to ourselves for foolish reasons!"

Ron frowned. "It can't be all bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Some of the spells outlawed or classified as 'dark'," she rolled her eyes. "Are just powerful spells that the ministry at the time was afraid of, none of it is really dark." She frowned. "Technically the killing curse isn't even dark; it was even made by a healer."

Ron looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head. "That's unbelievable…"

Harry snorted before frowning. "I just can't believe it. Blocked creature inheritance… blocked magic…" he shook his head in disgust. "Were they trying to make us weaker?"

Hermione sighed. "They probably were, they must have thought that by making wizards weaker they could be better controlled."

Harry didn't bother to hide his disgust. "It's barbaric." He frowned and looked at his friends. "I want to change this… all of it…" he sighed and looked hesitant. "You guys sure you want to help?"

Hermione rolled her eyes while Ron snorted. "We've been sure since first year.'

Ron nodded. "With the three of us working together, these laws will be changed in no time!"

Draco snorted as he walked into the room. "Sorry to burst your bubble weasel, but it won't be that easy." He looked at Harry. "If you want to change these laws you'll have to catch their attention. And no offense Potter, but you suck in that department."

Harry frowned. "What do you suppose we do then?"

The blonde waved him off and smirked. "Leave it to me. You two simply take care of what you want to change." He drawled while sparing a glance at an irritated Ron.

"Just make sure the weasel doesn't participate, Merlin knows he needs to be careful with the few brain cells he has left."

Ron growled and stood up pointing his wand at Draco. "That's it ferret! I'm tired of listening to your snide remarks!"

Draco smirked, his eyes filled with mirth as pulled out his own wand. "And what do you plan to do about it weasel? You probably haven't even learned any new spells since we finished school."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two before snapping his fingers and going back to the parchment.

"Kreacher, put them in time out."

"With pleasure master."

Both wizards spluttered as they were banished from the room.

Hermione blinked before smiling. "I could get used to this."

Harry snorted. "Honestly? It was the best idea Walburga ever gave me." He smiled dreamily. "Can you hear that? It's the sound of silence."

Hermione chuckled at her friend before pulling out an old tome. "Well let's get back to work."

He grinned and nodded.

**_December_**

The young woman moaned loudly as the man thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and gasped as he pounded into her deeper.

Her hands grabbed his wild raven hair as she threw her head back from pleasure.

The man chuckled and grunted, "Like that?"

She smiled and moved her hips down on his member, trying to make him go faster.

The man groaned and fondled her pert breast, making her mewl in delight.

Her long red hair lay on the silk pillows like a halo, her back arched off the bed as the feeling of pleasure became more intense.

The man above her kept pounding into her harshly, moaning lowly and biting and teasing her creamy white skin, leaving behind a trail of hicky's from her throat to her breast.

"Oh gods!" she breathed; her climax quickly coming.

The man sped up and before long both were climaxing. Ginny moaned in delight before frowning as he pulled out.

She sighed and sat up, wrapping a blanket around her naked waist. Blue eyes looked at her as the man smiled. "Same time next week poppet?"

She nodded before bending down and rummaging through her purse, pulling out a pack of smokes. "Of course."

The man kissed her and put on his clothes before leaving.

Ginny sighed and looked out the window, not for the first time wishing the eyes had been green instead of blue.

* * *

Harry frowned as he looked around. "Where's Ginny?"

Molly hummed before adding some carrots to the stew. "Says she had plans and couldn't make it." she shook her head. "Honestly that girl can be so childish sometimes!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "It's alright."

Molly smiled at him. "Oh you're such a dear." She smiled dreamily when she heard the children in the other room giggle. "They grow up so quickly don't they?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "I still can't believe Tom will be two tomorrow." He shook his head in awe. "It's just…"

Molly sighed and nodded. "Time goes by so quickly when you raise them… look away for a moment and they're all grown up." Her eyes misted over for a moment before she smiled at Harry. "Anywho dear, have you met someone yet?"

Harry groaned at the woman as he chopped up some greens. "I already said I'm not interested."

Molly frowned. "But dear! Surely it gets lonely sometimes? Besides… you don't want to raise Tom alone do you?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Tom's all I need; besides I'm hardly raising him on my own." He smiled wryly. "Have you seen the guest room? Draco's practically claimed it as his." He smiled warmly at her. "And you always visit along with everyone else, so it's not like we're ever really alone."

She looked at him nervously. "Draco has been staying over more often…" she paled. "You two… aren't…"

Harry choked before laughing loudly. "Oh Merlin no!" he scrunched up his nose. "You do know we're cousins right?" he shivered. "It would be too… strange."

Molly smiled at him. "I suppose so" she sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm just worried for you dear, I don't want you to look back and realize you were missing out on having someone with you… I want you to be happy dear."

Harry shook his head and smiled at the Weasley matriarch. "Maybe one day I'll start looking for someone, but for now, I'm perfectly content where I am."

Molly sighed and nodded. "If you say so." She smiled before turning back to the steaming pot. "Just don't waste away your youth unless you want an earful from me and Arthur."

Harry chuckled and nodded and the woman. "Duly noted."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Finally finished chapter three. I checked it over a few times and hope if there are errors it's not too terrible that the story is unreadable. That would be utterly dreadful. Also, as stated before, this will be slash, mostly with Harry; just if you were wondering. On a side note the scene with Ginny was the first time I've ever written hetro smut, I hope it wasn't too terrible or awkward. _

_Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this next installment and stick with the story till the end. As a warning the story will have a slow beginning, mostly since there's quite a bit that needs to be set up before the children begin school. Regardless, I hope the experience will be a good one for you all. Also please leave a review if you can._

_Till next time._


	4. Gentle Sighs of Love and Longing

**_A/N:_**_ To be honest, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I wanted to let you all have a small glimpse in the lives of the other character, and decided to take this chapter to let you see and get to know them better. But Harry and Tom will still be making appearances here and there in case any of you are wondering._

_I truly hope you all enjoy this chapter and also thank you all for the reviews! They made me smile brightly as I wrote this next installment; it makes me smile to know you enjoy this story._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_It has recently been brought to my attention that I forgot to do this for some of the chapters. As stated before these characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**_January 2000_**

Neville tilted his head in mild confusion as he glanced towards his wife. Her long blonde hair was held up with what appeared to be a carrot; she sat away from his desk, staring intently at a loose floorboard with a small muggle notepad in her hands. Her tongue would occasionally peek out from her lips as she scribbled down notes furiously.

He coughed to capture her attention and smiled as she blinked owlishly at him. "Poppet… what exactly are you doing?"

Luna smiled dreamily and motioned him over. "Lysander pointed them out the other day; did you know we have a whole colony of borrowers living in our home?"

He shook his head and walked over to his wife; sitting next to her he couldn't help but smile. "Did he now? So what do these borrowers look like?"

She looked back at her notepad. "They're quite small really, but they look almost exactly like us." Her eyes glinted with excitement. "They're the ones that have been taking our silverware." She hummed and bit on the end of her quill. "Along with my barrettes and pins."

Neville hummed and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Fascinating."

Luna leaned into his touch and smiled. "It's really is; how we can go our whole lives and barely see what's around us."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "That's why I have you around love, to help me see when I can't."

Her face softened as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "You probably would be able to see even without me around, it just would've taken longer." She shifted slightly and leaned against his chest, glancing at his desk for a moment. "So how has the reading been going?"

Neville groaned. "Horrible." He shook his head and smiled softly as he pulled the carrot out of her hair. "I have no idea what Harry is planning, I mean, how on earth does he expect us to learn all of this in only a few months?" he sighed as he ran his hand through her hair, pulling out any knots. "I just don't want to let him down really…"

Luna closed her eyes and hummed contently at his ministrations. "You won't let him down; you'll be able to help him Neville." She smiled softly. "All things must change, and it just shows how good you are that he needs your help to do so."

He sighed and kissed her. "You always know just what to say…" He snorted softly. "Though you're giving me way too much credit, I almost sound like a hero when you talk like that." He shook his head in humor.

Luna smiled and looked up. "But you are a hero, mine's… and so many others…"

He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. "Just what will I do with you?" his eyes glinted with mischief as he lifted her up bridal style. "Perhaps my beautiful wife; we should retire for the night?"

Luna giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I believe that will be most appreciated."

**_February_**

Ron hummed to himself as he walked out of his cubicle; he greeted several coworkers on his way to the floo, anxious to get home after a long day at work.

"Hey there, what's got you in such a hurry?" He looked back and grinned at Dean. "It's the wife, promised to take her out." He smirked at his friend. "How Seamus?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he walked with Ron. "We're good of course, enjoying our bachelor lives." He scrunched up his nose as he looked at his friend. "You did remember to buy roses right? Maybe some fancy chocolate or whatnot."

Ron frowned. "Why on earth would I do that? We're only going out for dinner."

Dean snorted and stepped forward as another person went through the floo, grabbing some powder he turned to look at Ron. "Word of advice mate; it's Valentine; unless you want to sleep on the couch, make it special yeah?"

Ron stared blankly at where Dean had stood, mind still processing the words.

"Oi! Get a move on!"

He jumped and grabbed some floo powder, cursing his luck once again.

* * *

Hugo pouted at his mother, making her roll her eyes. "For the last time, you're not having a cookie."

The boy sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Pwease mummy?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You know the rules Hugo." She looked down at the parchment she was working on. "However, maybe your baby sitter will give you one after dinner if you behave."

The small boy squealed happily, his dark red locks falling on his face as he hugged his mother.

Hermione smiled at her son. "Go on now; mummy has some work to do." As she watched her son leave the room she added. "And leave Rose alone! She's napping."

She looked back down on the work she was doing and frowned. There had been more corruption then everyone previously thought. She worried her bottom lip, wondering if they really could change all these old laws.

The tension left her shoulders as she felt strong arms wrap around her. She sighed and smiled as a kiss was laid upon her temple.

"Working again?"

Hermione hummed. "There's lot's to do." She glanced up at light blue orbs, feeling her heart beat faster. Even after all these years, her heart still beat like a drum near him.

Ron grunted and pulled the parchment out of her reach. He grinned at her, mischief in his eyes. "I think that's enough work for now."

She glowered at him, though it had no bite. "Ronald…"

He pouted. "What? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Hermione sighed and smiled. "Of course I do." she shook her head. "I just feel like we're never getting anything done."

Ron smiled softly at his wife and pulled her up before wrapping his arms around her waist, loving how perfect she felt against him. "But we are love." He grinned. "You can't change centuries of corruption in one day."

Her eyes took a determined glint as she smirked at him. "Watch me."

He laughed loudly and kissed her forehead. "I know that look; however..." he leaned down to kiss her soft lips, loving the spark that seemed to run through him as he did so. "We have a date tonight." His voice grew soft as his watch her cheeks darken slightly with blush. "So no saving the world tonight I'm afraid."

He smiled and pushed a few locks of hair behind her ear. "So when's Lavender coming?"

Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, trying to will her blush away. "Soon, she was with Parvati today." She rolled her eyes. "There was a sale today in muggle London." She shook her head. "I swear those two go crazy when it comes to shopping."

Ron groaned and nodded. "Madness really, what's so fun about looking at a bunch of clothes all day?"

Hermionie smirked. "I could say the same about you and your brooms."

Ron was cut off from making a retort as the floo flared; letting out Lavender, her shiny brown curls seemed to dance around her face as she shook her head, trying to dust some of the ash off of her cashmere sweater. She smiled when she noticed them and after adjusting her rather large scarf walked over.

Hermione couldn't help but smile sadly at the movement, knowing what the young woman was hiding. While they had been able to save her life after the battle, they couldn't heal all her wounds, Greyback had done a number on her neck, and while she would never transform, her neck was horribly disfigured. Yet the girl continued to thrive and live, trying not to let it affect her.

Lavenders eyes widened comically as she looked at Hermione.

"You… you're not planning on going out like that are you?"

Hermione frowned. Sure she may have been wearing the office suit all day but the wrinkles weren't that noticeable. She thought she looked rather nice. "What's wrong with it?"

Lavender shook her head before turning to look at Ron. "There's ink all over her! And the clothes is wrinkled." She started pulling Hermione out of the room. "Let me handle this fashion disaster." She smiled impishly at him. "Make sure the restaurant you picked is a good one!"

Ron looked blankly at the two before plopping down on the couch and groaning. "Girls…"

Hugo stepped into the room; he looked around curiously before his eyes landed on his father. His face was covered in green paint; he had unfortunately gotten bored with finger painting on the parchment only. He smiled innocently and hugged his father's leg, making the older man smile. "Hewwo daddy." He looked around and frowned. "Whewe's mummy?"

Ron chuckled and picked up his son, making the small boy squeal happily at the motion. "She's in a dangerous battle right now." He looked at his son curiously. "Mind telling me why you're green?"

The small boy blushed and hid his face in his father's auror robes. "Accident."

Ron chuckled as he cast a scougify on the childe's face. "Really? With your paints?"

Hugo nodded seriously. "I was in a battlwe toos daddy!"

Ron laughed loudly and gently grabbed the boy's nose, making the childe squeal and back away, his small chubby hands covering his face. "What a day! I leave home and come back to two battles!" he shook his head and grinned. "It's dangerous to leave you two alone."

Hugo giggled at his father's antics and hugged him. "It okay daddy." He grinned brightly. "I'll pwotect yous!"

Ron snorted and ruffled his son's curls. "My hero."

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but twitch as Lavender applied more makeup to her face. "Honestly, I don't see why you're going all out on this! It's just a small dinner date!"

The woman huffed before applying some gloss on Hermione's lips. "Hun, nothings a 'small dinner' on Valentines! You should look your best! Especially today of all days!" She huffed and moved to apply eye shadow on Hermione's eyes, her tongue sticking out as she surveyed her work.

Hermione frowned. "I completely forget about that." She tried to shake her head but stilled when Lavender hissed at her, having already moved to work on the young woman's bushy hair. "Ron probably forgot as well, so there's no need to be all fancy."

Lavender frowned. "You're being silly!" her eyes softened. "Today's a day about love, enjoy it… you never know what the future might bring."

Hermione swallowed, her guts twisting painfully. "And…" she coughed, trying to clear her throat. "How… how are you today Lav?"

Lavender smiled softly at her. "You can mention it you know; I won't break down."

She sighed and turned back to Hermione's hair, softly running a brush through the tangly locks.

"I still miss him you know; especially on days like this…" she smiled sadly, her thoughts drifting back to the past. "He was always so quiet." she chuckled softly. "Yet I swear his actions spoke louder then any words I'll ever hear…" She sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes… I can still feel him around me… when I'm in bed… lying there… I can still see him…" Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked rapidly, trying to make sure they didn't fall. "He… he wouldn't want me to be like this; stuck in the past…"

A hand went up to her throat and she smiled softly. "I'm alive… I… I'll have to move forward… if only for him…" she shook her head. "He would want me to live…"

Hermione looked at her friend sadly. "Lav… if you… if you ever need someone to talk to…"

Lavender put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry… I know."

She chuckled softly and smiled. "Now let's pick out a nice dress for you! Have to make sure that hubby of yours won't be able to take his eyes off you!"

* * *

Ron's jaw dropped as he looked at Hermione. For a moment he felt transported back to the past; to fourth year. He simply couldn't believe that this beautiful goddess could be his.

Her brown hair was straight and silky; making him have the strongest urge to run his hands through it. The dress clung to her body in all the right places, and her face… it took his breath away. She seemed like an ethereal creature, something he should never even hope to be allowed to see.

For one selfish moment he wished to keep her here all to himself, so no one could see how beautiful she was.

Hugo ooohed at his mother. "You look pweety!"

Hermione smiled softly at her son before looking at Ron, a faint blush on her cheeks. "So erm… how do I look?" she chuckled nervously as he just stared at her not moving.

Slowly Ron got up and walked towards her, not seeing anything but the goddess in front of him. He smiled as he stood in front of her, taking in the sight. "Beautiful." He breathed. "Just… wow…"

Lavender chuckled as she watched the two; feeling smug about her handiwork. "Yes well come on! Don't want to lose your reservation now do you?"

She hurried them to the floo, smirking at the identical blush both were sporting.

Handing them the powder she waved them off as she picked up Hugo. "Have fun now! And remember: Romance!"

Hugo giggled and nodded. "Rowmance, rowmance!"

Lavender sighed as they flooed away and looked at the small childe. "Well come on you little heartbreaker, let's go and make some sweets." She winked at the happily smiling childe. "It's also a day for chocolate and sweets after all."

* * *

Hermione chuckled as she leaned against Ron. The dinner had been perfect; she still couldn't believe he was able to get reservations at such a restaurant.

She couldn't help but laugh as he blushed and explained it was mostly thanks to Harry helping him out.

She shook her head and smiled; he really had become more modest with age.

Ron smiled softly before pulling her close. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

He looked at her with a soft expression. "Mind coming to one more place with me?"

She frowned and tilted her head before nodding. "Where to?"

He grinned at her before covering her eyes with his hands. She shivered as he leaned close, his breathed ghosted over her ear. "It's a surprise."

They walked for a while like this, her heart beating wildly as she could feel him behind her; feel the warmth his body seemed to radiate.

Finally they stopped, the area seemed slightly warmer then where they had been before, with a nice fragrance floating through the air.

"We're here…"

She gasped as he took his hands away from her eyes. Dozens of roses were set up in the park; the small clearing was devoid of anyone else besides the two. A few candles floating around lending a soft light to the area as they flickered.

She turned to look at him, utterly breathless at the surprise. "What?" she shook her head. "How?"

He grinned and winked. "Magic."

His eyes softened as he looked at her. "To be honest, I almost forgot about today." He smiled. "But… someone thankfully reminded me… today was a day made who knows how many centuries ago to celebrate love."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead before pulling her close. "You're the only one I will ever love." He smiled at her. "It'll be against my very morals if I don't celebrate such a day with you."

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as she tilted her head up and connected their lips, taking delight in the fire that seemed to burst out from their lips.

When they parted she smiled happily at him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He chuckled. "Save the world?"

They both laughed and leaned into the other's touch, feeling happy and content.

**_March_**

Remus blinked in surprise when he heard a knock on his door, usually the students didn't come to bother him; yet he didn't now if it was because of how well he taught or his… condition.

"Come in."

He smiled softly when Severus walked in. He should have known it wouldn't be a student. The man nodded at him before smiling.

Severus had truly changed the most after the war. No longer having to be a spy or hide himself made the man seem less haunted, in fact; he almost seemed… free.

"I hope you have been fine?"

Remus nodded and smiled at the man. "Yes thank you." He chuckled and looked at all the essays on his desk. "Just doing some grading." He smiled softly. "I finally managed to put Teddy to sleep, so it's the perfect opportunity."

Severus nodded and chuckled, sending a shiver down Remus's spine. The voice always made him his body react, the deep and dark baritone just brought out something primal in the usually reserved man.

"I'm glad." He smirked as he looked at the essays. "I have to say I enjoy being headmaster." He chuckled. "If only for the blessed fact that I no longer have to grade the papers of numerous dunderheads." He smiled darkly. "Instead I just hand out punishments to the fools that decide to be above the rules."

Remus chuckled and nodded. "That is true." He hummed; his attention elsewhere. "Want something to drink?"

Severus nodded. "Do you have any of Ogdens?"

Remus smiled. "Of course."

He moved and went to pour them both a glass before gasping as he felt Severus behind him.

"You know…" he moved closer to Remus, putting his arms on either side of the wolf; successfully trapping him. "It's rather funny how we both can live in this castle yet barely see the other…" the dark haired man murmured against Remus's skin.

Remus shivered from the touch. "I-i've just been busy…"

He could feel Severus smirk as the man placed kisses on his neck. "Too busy for this?"

His eyes flashed bright amber for a moment as he groaned. "Never too busy… for that."

Severus hummed before turning Remus around until they were facing one another, their bodies flushed against each other.

"Good."

They both began to kiss the other furiously, both fighting for dominance as their passion fuelled their need.

Snape pulled Remus to the floor, whiskey long forgotten as he started to unbutton the man's robes.

Remus groaned and looked up at Severus.

"The essays…"

Severus nipped at the werewolf's ear, taking delight in the sounds the smaller man made. "Forget them."

Remus let his head fall back on the floor as he felt his body build with pleasure. "I… ungh… haven't put up si-silencing charms…"

Severus smirked, his onyx eyes filled with lust. "I put them up the moment I entered the room."

Remus chuckled breathily. "Should have known…"

No more words were spoken as both men gave into their desires, lost to everything but the other.

**_April_**

Harry tugged on his robes, feeling uncomfortable. Draco and Blaise both smirked in amusement at him.

"Honestly Potter, it's not that terrible." Draco drawled.

Harry snorted. "No of course not, it'll just be a bunch of adults talking in riddles, messing with our heads as they look at us with contempt."

Draco grinned. "In other words nothing you shouldn't already be used to."

Neville bit back a laugh before patting Harry on the back. "If we can fight in a war, I'm sure we can deal with this as well."

Blaise chuckled, his warm gold eyes filled with mirth. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." He grinned at Harry. "Remember, most of these men were slytherins, they can smell your fear."

Neville paled besides Harry. "Well there goes that pep talk then."

Harry pouted at the two laughing slytherins. "Come on! Trying to make us piss ourselves isn't going to help us toay!" he smirked knowingly at the two. "I know for certain that none of you want your children weakened by these stupid laws."

Blaise grinned. "That is true." He nodded. "I would destroy the ministry if they were to do such a thing." He smiled darkly. "Or maybe just send in my mother, both options would do rather fine really."

Harry coughed and shook his head. "Remind me again to never try and understand your humor."

Draco chuckled. "As much of an honorary slytherin you may be, you'll never understand the finer parts of our humor." His eyes softened as he fixed Harry's robes, smoothing out any wrinkles. "Just remember everything we've been practicing on and this should go fine." He smiled at the smaller man. "We are here to change history after all, might as well look it."

Neville nodded and grinned. "Can you imagine how many people must be rolling in their graves right now? With gryffindors and slytherins working together for a better future."

Blaise chuckled. "Oh we've probably all been doomed by them before we even begin."

The group froze and quickly put on an indifferent air as the first of the members began to appear.

"Mr. Potter… what a delight it is to see you…" Harry felt himself twitch before cooling his face to a blank mask and nodding at the older. "Mr. Greengrass, the pleasure is all mine."

The man smiled coldly at Harry, before he looked over at Draco, eyes filled with cold fury.

Draco smiled thinly at the man, not bothering to hide his contempt. "Forgive us, but we should be heading to our seats, the meeting is about to begin."

The man smiled darkly at Draco. "Ah yes… young Mr. Malfoy… tell me… how has your father been?" he chuckled darkly. "He must be so distraught… especially when it comes to the new heir of your line."

Draco's eyes lit up with anger, making Blaise put an arm on the young man's shoulder to calm him. "Yes pity that." Draco bit out before smirking at the older pureblood. "At least the child is healthy and well." He smiled darkly. "How unfortunate that the same can't be said about the mother."

The man snarled at Draco. "You dare?"

Harry thanked Merlin when the bell rung, signaling them to enter. "Unfortunately we must cut this meeting sort sir." Nodding his head he pulled in Neville while Blaise did the same for Draco.

"That… was utterly foolish…" Neville said shaking his head. "I thought we wanted these people working with us, not against us!"

Draco scowled before sitting down. "I can't help it if the bloody man is trying to insult my family." He smirked darkly. "Besides its true, heard it from a friend; Astoria contracted something." He shrugged. "Haven't got a clue on what, all I know is that she's barren now."

Blaise smiled and shook his head. "Need I say again how you should really choose better bed partners?"

Draco spluttered. "Oi! I'll have you know she was the only mistake I've made!" he sniffed. "Besides I've given up drinking." He grimaced. "The woman were horrid, I'd rather find a normal dame that won't be insane." He shivered. "Seriously, don't even get me started on some of those morning afters."

Kingsley slammed his mallet on the dark marble podium, calling forth their attention along with the gathered members. The young court scribe sitting next to him instantly fixed his attention to the large sheet of parchment in front of him, his quill ready to take down any statements.

"Good evening." His voice was deep and self assured as he looked at the gathering. "Welcome to the first Wizengamot meeting of the year." He looked at Amelia bones, the current chief warlock.

She stood and addressed the members. "Last time we met there was a discussion on the muggleborns and how we should introduce them and their families to our world."

Macmillan stood. "We should just have a representative come by and talk to them when they're eleven, like we've always done."

Dodge stood up and scowled at them man. "Yes and we've seen how well that worked out haven't we." He glared darkly at the man. "Our own savior was abused by his caretakers, what's not to say that others won't be as well?"

Harry groaned and sunk into his seat, his face bright red.

Neville patted his back and smiled apologetically. "You ok there Harry?"

Harry nodded and frowned. "I hate when they bring this up, it's like I'll never be able to live past it."

It was one of the things he had hated most after the war, Rita; wanting to get a big scoop on Harry before his childe was born had found his muggle relatives, curious on how their savior was raised. She had been so aghast at their mannerism and what she had found out (through illegal means mind you) that for the first time she had written a painfully truthful article of a past Harry had desperately wanted to keep hidden.

Draco nodded. "It's utterly rude and tactless, especially with you present." He sighed. "However, even I can't say much against it; you know it'll be much easier to sway their vote with this information out there."

Blaise nodded in agreement before standing up; catching the attention of the other members. "I believe we should have a welfare department for muggleborns." His voice carried through the room, gathering everyone's attention. "For magical children that live with muggle families we should send a representative to check on them on a bi-weekly basis, to make sure the child isn't harmed from fear or just simple abuse." He paused, letting the words sink in. "Some of these visits should be unannounced, in order to see how the child is bring treated when the parents aren't expecting anyone."

Some of the members nodded at this.

"It would be a tough job…" Amelia began, looking at him with a curious glint in her eyes. "How would we go about this?"

Blaise smirked. "We already have a department that deals with accidental magic, we should expand it to include child welfare." He nodded at the woman. "They are our future after all."

Argus Flint stood up, scowling at Zabini. "This is all well and good with words, but in all honestly, why should we waste resources like this." He turned to look at the other members. "Our ways have proven efficient in the past; we have no need to change them."

Harry glared at the man and stood up, garnering more then a few looks. "The Americans…" he began; taking a breath to make sure he didn't say anything out of anger. "Already have such a program; they termed it magical social services." He glared at Flint. "Because of this program, they're able to save countless magical children from abuse and murder, taking them from unfit homes and protecting them." he looked around the room with a dark expression. "Would you all truly risk these innocent children simply because 'the old ways worked' till now?"

The room silenced down as the words sunk in, even Flint backed down, his face contemplative.

Bones looked at the members. "All for having a representative for the muggleborns?"

More then half the hands went up, making Harry smile in relief.

Draco sighed. "One issue down, a million more to go."

Kingsley looked around relieved, glad that the issue went by without too much of a fuss. "Is there another issue a member wish to bring up to attention?"

Neville looked at Harry. "Good luck mate."

Harry nodded before standing up again. "I have a few issues minister."

Kingsley nodded, curious on what Harry would speak on.

Harry took a deep breath, hoping to seem strong. "I wish to overturn some of our more ancient laws."

At this some of the older members started murmuring with each other, looks of shock on their faces.

Kingsley looked at the young man in surprise; changing old laws was almost never done, they may be revised; but to change them completely… it was unheard of.

"And what laws would those be Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled before looking at the gathered members. "For now, I wish to focus on making elemental and all creature inheritances legal again, without blocking them as soon as the child is born."

The members of the court began to shout at this.

"That's insane!"

"It'll be our destruction!"

"Have you gone utterly mad?!"

"SILENCE!" Kingsley bellowed. He turned to look at Harry, doing well to hide his own shock. "Continue."

Harry nodded. "We are weakening ourselves with these blocks, weakening our magic and our children." He glared at the older purebloods that were opening sneering at him. "By continuing to block their magic, we could be making them into squibs!" at their identical looks of shock he continued.

"We've been doing some studies and have discovered that most children that have been named squibs simply have had their magic blocked because a large amount of it was either an elemental power or a creature inheritance! We are destroying our race! We must put an end to this!"

Greengrass stood and openly glared at Harry. "Do you dare to make such tasteless assumptions without the evidence to back up such a claim?"

Harry nodded at the man. "I've already proven it."

Some of the members began to murmur to themselves. Dodge looked at Harry with shock. "Whatever do you mean child."

Harry twitched at the term but shook it off. "For the last few months a small group of us have been searching for squibs that were either taken out of the family lines or hidden in the muggle world." He looked around at the room. "So far we found over a hundred squibs… except for five every single one was magical, the five stayed squibs simply because they had no desire to have their magic unblocked." At the loud cries of outrage in the room he smirked. "Those whose magic was unblocked were sent immediately to St. Mungo's to check them out for any aftereffects and help them adjust to their new status and power."

Fawley laughed loudly at the members, drawing more then one odd look. "You're not all honestly going to believe a child?" he spat, his disgust evident. "They're merely being fools, trying to disrupt our way of life with these silly lies." He sneered at Harry and his friends. "Children should stay out of politics."

Harry glared at the man. "With all due re-"

"Besides..." the man continued, cutting Harry off. "The Half-blood is well known for his bastard child." He sneered at Harry, not noticing the looks of shock outrage on most of the member's faces, while Harry's friends looked ready for murder. "The boy doesn't even know who the bastard's father is; probably spread his legs one time too many."

Two things happened at once.

The room went deathly silent at the cruel jab as magic began to wrap around them painfully, making it harder for them to breathe. With fear evident in their eyes they turned to look at Harry. His friends were gathered around him, trying to calm the boy down while at the same time glaring angrily at Fawley.

Harry stood stock still, his body unmoving, yet his eyes were cold and unforgiving, Kingsley felt his blood drain at that look, having seen it only once before.

The next second the room was filled with screams as the marble floor began to crack, the crack was quickly making its way to Fawley while spreading out like a spider webs and making the benches the members had been sitting on crumble to dust. The man looked up, his face pale as he struggled to scream before smoke burst around him, hiding him from view as everyone panicked.

Some of the members that had been sitting next to him screamed and moved out of the way while others looked curiously at the spot where the man had once stood. Fawley's robes were scattered on the floor, a rather ugly large rat was on top of them squeaking loudly as it looked around with small beady eyes, it's whole body trembling with small spasms.

"..rry…" Harry felt ice cold as anger swallowed him whole; he wanted to cause pain, so much pain.

He could hear screaming yet at the same time all he heard was utter silence as his rage seemed to roar angrily inside him.

A buzzing noise filled his ears as a sharp pain struck him on his cheek.

"HARRY!"

He blinked owlishly, bringing up a hand to his bruised cheek. Taking in his friend's worried complexion he frowned. "Nev?"

Neville sighed in relief before grimacing. "We might be in trouble…"

Draco snorted his face pale but relief was evident as he noticed the smaller boy come to. He grimaced as he looked around the room at the scattered Wizengamot members that were looking at the four with a mixture of fear and awe. "What gave you the first clue?"

Blaise hummed and sat down on the bench, oddly enough Harry's magic hadn't destroyed their section at all, a pity that couldn't be said for the rest of the room. "I don't know." He grinned at his friend's stunned faces. "Well you all have to admit; this was certainly the most entertaining meeting I've been to."

**_May_**

Ginny blinked up in surprised. "I'm sorry, what?"

David chuckled. "Em, I want you to meet my parents."

Ginny blinked again, not sure she was really hearing this. "I mean… are you sure?"

The man snorted before nodding. "We've been dating for months now, almost a year…" his eyes softened as he grabbed her hand softly. "Of course I'm sure."

Her gut twisted uncomfortably.

She shook her head and plastered on a smile. "Sure then, sounds great."

David breathed a sigh of relief before leaning in to kiss her soft pink lips. "Great." He chuckled. "I can't wait till you meet them! They'll absolutely adore you."

Ginny nodded and did her best to smile happily as she leaned against him. "If they're anything like you; I'm sure it'll be great."

The man grinned as he pulled her into the pub. "Let's go watch the game yeah?" he winked at her. "Drinks on me, we can talk seriously later, time for some fun now."

Ginny smiled and took his hand, trying once again to fight away any guilt she felt as she looked into those blue eyes.

* * *

Molly tutted at her youngest as she bustled around the kitchen, grabbing some ingredients here and there. "Honestly Ginny! You barely come by to visit lately!" she chopped up some potatoes before adding them to the pot and lowering the fire. "I know you're focusing on your job and that social life of yours keeps you busy, but that's no excuse to not even come by for Sunday dinners!"

She frowned. "You've barely even seen the twins your brothers had, they're darlings really."

Ginny snorted and sneaked a bite of food. "With who their fathers are, I doubt it." she grinned, "They'll probably be little terrors when they grow up."

Molly smiled at her youngest. "Yes well, Angelina and Blaise would set them straight." She shook her head and smiled. "Merlin knows those two have good heads on their shoulders."

Ginny chuckled. "They would have to, dealing with the twins everyday."

Molly smiled. "So how have you been dear? Meet anyone new perhaps?"

Ginny's thoughts went to blue eyes as she felt the all too familiar guilt eating her up. She smiled and shook her head. "Nope, no one in that department."

Molly frowned as she looked at her daughter. "Ginny dear… perhaps you should ask around? I know Hermione knows a few good me-"

"No mum, I'm fine…" she struggled to smile and reassure her mother. "I don't want anyone."

Molly shook her head. "Honestly, you and Harry are so alike."

Ginny perked up at this, trying not to show how fast her heart was beating at only his name being mentioned. "Oh?"

Molly nodded as she moved to stir in some ingredients for the soup. "He keeps refusing to meet anyone as well, making excuses of just wanting to spend time with Tom, or being too busy with work…" she hummed and looked away for a moment. "Then again after that disaster in the ministry last month…"

Ginny couldn't help but let a small smile come to her face and she felt horrible for it. Horrible for feeling happy that he didn't want anyone… that no one else would have him…

She shook her head to get rid of those dark thoughts before smiling again at her mother. "Well you know how we kids are." She grinned. "Just don't worry about us too much mum, we just enjoy doing things at our own pace."

Molly sighed before smiling at her daughter. "Oh alright, just be careful dear, you know how much I worry."

She nodded. "Don't worry mum, I'll be careful."

Molly nodded and smiled. "Just always know we'll always be here for you dear."

Had she only listened, perhaps things would have been different now.

* * *

David smiled brightly when he saw her. Pulling her into a kiss he chuckled. "You look absolutely ravishing Em." His eyes darkened. "I could just eat you all up."

Ginny scoffed at him before smiling. "I'm meeting your parents, and somehow that statement doesn't really help me feel assured."

He laughed. "You look beautiful." His blue eyes softened. "They'll absolutely love you."

She nodded and looked away, not wanting to look into those wrong shaded eyes for too long. "Let's go?"

Dinner was nice and simple. His parent had greeted them as they entered the small homey cottage.

Ginny had smiled in all the right places and laughed at the embarrassing stories they had to tell of David.

For a moment she let herself believe she was in love with him. That she was just like them.

That she was happy.

She smiled as she helped his mother with the dishes, surprised for a moment at the fact they did it all manually, before berating herself for forgetting.

They're muggles, nothing more, nothing less.

Her heart tightened at the thought. David was a muggle, he wasn't-

His mother smiled sweetly at Ginny. "You're such a dear Emily." She chuckled as she handed over a dish for Ginny to dry. "It's so nice to see David this happy."

Ginny smiled and not for the first time ignored the guilt festering inside her. "Thank you." She smiled at the older woman before glancing at David, hating herself for imagining a slightly smaller form with a completely different shade of eyes. "This was a wonderful evening; it was a delight to meet you."

The woman chuckled and smiled softly at her. "I just hope the best for you two." She dried her hands and grinned. "Well now, let's join our boys before they get lost in those sports of theirs shall we?"

The night had been perfect, sweet and romantic. He'd led her back to his apartment afterwards where they made love a few times. Before falling asleep he mumbled a soft and sweet I love you to her.

Ginny stilled and for the first time felt tears fall down her face; hating herself for hurting such a kind being. Even as she held him tighter and imagined another's arms, she knew.

She knew she'd never be able to let him go.

And not for the right reasons either.

**_June_**

Draco groaned as he woke up. Scorpius was crying again, most likely needing a change. He stretched on his comfortable bed and smiled softly as he stood and walked over to his son's crib.

The babe sniffed at him, big silver eyes filled with tears as the small babe pouted when he saw him, small hands reaching out towards Draco as small rosy cheeks puffed up.

Draco chuckled and grabbed him, careful to mind the babe's head. "C'mon now." He murmured; his voice still husky from sleep. "Let's get you all ready yeah?"

Innocent grey eyes blinked at him as Scorpius cooed and gurgled happily while Draco changed his diaper.

He couldn't help but smile as he cleaned his son. While he would always hate the circumstances that led to his son, he could never hate the childe itself.

He loved him too much for that.

He turned on the sink and put Scorpius under the water, laughing as the babe's eyes widened, his hands trying to catch the water from the faucet.

Draco chuckled softly. "You're going to be sooo spoiled. Your grandmother won't be able to keep her hands off you if you stay this cute."

Grabbing some baby shampoo he washed the soft white blonde hair, being extra gentle as to not dry out the babe's scalp.

"Well little one; what should we do today?" he washed off the shampoo and grabbed some soap to put on a soft sponge. "Usually I would say torment Potter, but he and Tom are going out to visit the twins today." He rolled his eyes and smiled at the bit of soap covering his son's nose, causing the babe to sneeze cutely, his wide eyes blinking in shock. "Well, we'll find something."

He sighed and wiped away the soap, turning off the water he reached over to the linen closet and pulled out a large fluffy towel to wrap the boy in. Setting him down in the bassinet by the sink he mock glared at his son. "Now don't go anywhere, I don't want to have to go looking for you, and Merlin knows you'll only make a mess of things if I let you wander around."

Scorpius squealed excitedly and wrapped himself up more in the towel, falling over slightly.

Draco shook his head and chuckled as he turned back to the mirror.

He had a small five o' clock shadow growing and not for the first time wondered if he should let it grow out a bit. Would it look alright? He shrugged to himself. Maybe in another couple of years. He couldn't help but grin to himself. At least he had facial hair, unlike Harry. The poor bloke still looked like a kid at times, it was oddly depressing actually.

He grabbed his razor and shaved off his shadow, turning his chin side to side before smiling.

Perfect.

Looking down at Scorpius and couldn't help but snort in amusement at the child.

Having given up fighting against the towel the small babe lay down in the bassinet, one small chubby leg peeking out from under the towel as he babbled drowsily to himself and yawned cutely, smacking his lips as he looked around. The babes hair was messy and all over the place. Draco couldn't help but admit that his son looked absolutely adorable.

Draco picked up his son and smiled at how right it felt to hold the small boy. "You're amazing; you know that?"

He hummed as he walked back into their shared room. "But you are a Malfoy, so of course you would be." He grinned at the babe before setting him down in the crib to get clothes for the childe to wear.

He hummed in thought. "Potter did mention there was a muggle park near here…" he scrunched up his nose and looked at his son, who now seemed to find his toes interesting. "I'm not to sure about it but hey, it beats staying cooped up in this old place."

Scorpius giggled rolling from side to side.

Draco grinned and nodded. "Got it! We'll study the muggles today!" he walked over and began to dress up his son, careful to make sure the boy felt no discomfort. "That's such a good idea; honestly I swear you're an utter genius!"

"And you say I'm mad for talking to Tom?"

Draco glanced over at Harry and sniffed. "You were and are, however, Scorpius is a genius, so of course he knows what I'm saying."

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted slightly to have a better hold on Tom. The babe had a small straw hat on with a white shirt and blue shorts. Big blue eyes looked around the room in a bored manner, not really caring much about the current occupants.

"Whatever you say Draco."

Draco huffed before shaking his head in horror. "Potter… I know you're going to see the Weasley's… but Blaise is going to be there." He grimaced in horror. "Do you really have to dress like that? Even your kid looks more decent!"

Harry huffed and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of large overalls with a white shirt underneath while also sporting a straw hat. "I thought I looked nice." He pouted. "I have worn worse…"

Draco sighed. "I know; I've seen." He shook his head and sighed wistfully. "Best day of my life was burning that old wardrobe of yours."

Harry glared at the blonde. "That was actually my worst day." He grimaced. "Remind me to never go shopping with you again; ever."

The blonde waved him off and stood to get some clothes to wear. "So I'm going into muggle London today, anything fascinating I should look out for?"

Harry's eyes widened as he choked. "You? Out with muggles?" he looked at Draco with concern. "Dear Merlin are you ill?"

Draco huffed as he threw some shirts on the ground, instantly dismissing them. "Of course not!" he frowned. "Just very bored and wanting something to do."

Harry shook his head and smiled at his friend. "Just take your Gringotts credit card with you everywhere; our money is different from muggles." He looked at his friend worriedly. "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

Draco waved him off, picking out one of his nicer shirts. "Of course I will, I'm a Malfoy after all."

Harry grimaced and shook his head while Tom giggled. "Merlin help you."

* * *

Draco glared around him as he walked. Scorpius seemed to be enjoying himself in his stroller since the babe was giggling and looking around at everything with wide bright eyes but Draco couldn't help but want to hex these strange… beast.

In truth, he had been a bit wary at first, but he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! He had fought in a war! He was prepared for anything!

Except for the fact that random old woman would come up and coo at Scorpius while looking at him with a small amount of disdain before walking off.

Not to mention the odd youths with their weird baggy clothes, honestly he had thought scarhead's clothes were bad, but theirs was just plain ridiculous!

And their transportation, honestly, the cars were alright, though they obviously couldn't fly or become invisible; but the bicycles had more then once almost run him over.

He huffed angrily; maybe he shouldn't have gone out to muggle London. He frowned and shook his head. Not that he could admit that, Harry would be have a field day. He could already see the smaller male smiling smugly as he said I told you so.

Draco shivered.

That was not going to happen.

"You alright there?"

He looked up in surprise at the young woman in front of him; she was moderately attractive with short brown hair and warm hazel eyes. Her figure was pretty nice as well.

Well, for a muggle; she wasn't half bad.

He nodded at her, curious on why she'd stop him. "Perfectly fine thank you."

The woman's lips curled up in amusement, confusing Draco, he hadn't said anything funny at all.

"Well, you seemed a bit lost." She looked around and smiled. "Guessing you hasn't been around these parts before?"

Draco shook his head. "No I haven't." he sighed and gestured to his son. "I wanted to bring him to a park; I heard there's one around here but…"

"But you didn't know where to go?" she smiled at him. "I know one a bit away from here; take my cousins there all the time. I could take you there."

Draco nodded at her, feeling relieved. "Thank you miss…"

The woman chuckled as she walked next to Draco. "Don't have to be all proper, the name's Maggie, it's nice to meet you."

Draco blinked and shook his head. Muggles and their odd customs. "Yes well, thank you Maggie."

* * *

Draco sighed as he plopped down on the bench. "This was horrible, why do mu- humans do this to themselves?"

Maggie laughed loudly before sitting next to Draco. "Come on now, it wasn't all bad; your little one certainly enjoyed it."

Draco snorted. "He's probably the only one." he couldn't help but shiver in horror at his son's mud caked clothes. "I'm never letting him on the ground again."

The girl snorted shaking her head in amusement. "That's poppycock, you have to let him get messy once in a while, he is a baby after all."

Draco cringed. "But look at his clothes! They're all ruined."

Maggie smiled. "But look at his face; doesn't he just seem so happy?"

Draco sighed and nodded, smiling softly at his son's excited expression. "I suppose…."

"There then, no more arguing on the point!"

Draco snorted as he glanced at his companion. "You're quite odd."

The young woman huffed at him. "Coming from the man who didn't even know how to travel to a park, I think I should take that as a compliment!"

Draco blushed and looked away. "I would have learned eventually!"

"Sure you would have." She sniffed. "Just like you're not too trusting whatsoever; or just like how you 'don't' follow random strangers." She rolled her eyes. "I swear, the only reason you weren't mugged was because of that little cutie with you."

He groaned. "You remind me of my friend you know that? You both have that same snarky attitude."

Maggie grinned. "That's a good friend you have there then."

Draco snorted. "Its cause of him I'm here in the first place." He frowned. "I wanted to prove to him that I could do something if I put my mind to It." he looked down at the grass. "Guess I failed there."

"I don't think so."

He glanced at the girl. "Yeah?"

Maggie hummed and nodded. "You needed to go to a park and you did, sure you had help but…" she shrugged and smiled. "We all need help sometimes, even if we'd rather not ask for such,"

Draco chuckled and nodded at her. "Yea… I guess we do."

Maggie nodded. "So now you can go home and prove your friend right, you can do something if you put your mind to it."

Draco smiled softly at the girl. "Thanks for that." He frowned as he noticed how late it was getting. "I'm sorry; I just took up your whole afternoon."

She waved him off. "Don't worry about it; my beau's going to come by here anyways." She grinned at him. "Besides, it was a nice way to spend my afternoon."

Draco chuckled. "Yes, well thank you again."

She nodded and stood. "Not a problem." Grinning she held out a hand to him. "If you ever need a friendly stranger to chat with, just come on by, I spend time here every now and then."

Draco grinned and shook her hand. "It was a pleasure Maggie."

The girl nodded and walked toward a fairly tall youth with straight dark brown hair, he was slightly chubby but Draco could tell even from a distance that it wouldn't be long now till the weight was all gone.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Maybe one day he could have someone like Maggie to keep him company.

He snorted to himself.

Doubt it.

Scorpius squealed, capturing his attention. "Yeah, optimism, good idea."

Draco chuckled and stood up, grabbing the stroller.

"Well, time to go home."

**_July_**

An explosion sounded from the top rooms, making Blaise and Angelina cringe.

The house shook a little and Blaise groaned. "Honestly sometimes I just wish I could separate the two for a few hour-"

The house shook again as another explosion went off.

"My mistake a few years."

Angelina nodded. "I know what you mean." She smiled. "Those two can be downright deadly when they're testing new things."

Blaise scowled and looked up at the ceiling, willing himself to see the mischievous twins. "Don't you ever just wish you could sneak in, see what the bloody hell it is that's causing all those explosions?"

She nodded and cringed as another explosion shook the house. "I do." She grinned. "But then I might have to start worrying about my sanity."

A small cry sounded, catching their attentions.

"It's mine."

Blaise nodded and walked with her to the other room where four bassinets were set up, a silencing ward placed around the whole room.

He smiled softly as he went to his two children.

They were both beautiful. Thankfully neither had inherited the famous Weasley hair; it would have clashed horribly with their creamy toffee skin. Their dark brown hair was already thick and fell in large curls around their small chubby faces. They had been surprised to note that while Evelyn had inherited Fred's bright blue eyes, Antonio had taken after his father with bright gold ones.

He lifted up both babes and cooed softly at them, his heart filling with warmth as he held his children, the proof of his love.

At first his mother had been furious at him for marrying a Weasley; yet even she had to give in after seeing their beautiful babes.

He shook his head and placed a kiss on both of his children's heads.

He looked over and smiled as Angelina hummed softly, trying to get Septimus to fall asleep again.

Septimus seemed to be the odd one out in the family. He had taken after his father, with the famous Weasley hair and light blue eyes. He had a small dusting of freckles on his nose and with his light pale skin, he looked absolutely adorable.

His sister had taken more after her mother. The babe's eyes were a warm brown and her dark aurban hair complimented her mocha skin tone.

Angelina smiled softly as she managed to get Septimus to fall back asleep. "They're amazing aren't they?"

Blaise hummed in agreement, setting down his own children. "They are."

Twin chuckles sounded behind them.

"It's our-

Precious little ones-

Course they're amazing!"

Blaise and Angelina rolled their eyes before turning to look at the dastardly twins.

Both were covered with from head to foot in soot, their red hair seeming almost gray under all the grime.

Blaise grimaced as he sighed. "I don't want to know do I?"

Fred smiled brightly. "Probably not!"

With mischievous eyes both twins grabbed their lovers, not hiding their smirks as they dirtied the rooms other occupants.

Angelina mock glared at George. "I hope you don't think you'll be getting away with this."

Blaise looked at Fred as he held the slightly smaller male tightly to him. "I guess you want a bit of punishment then?"

The twins simply looked at their significant others with innocent looks, which sadly enough no longer worked.

Fred blinked at his lover innocently while George followed.

"Since we're-

Done for the day-

Shall we-

Have some fun?"

* * *

As Blaise lay down next to Fred he smiled. "You truly do your best to drive me insane don't you amore mio?"

Fred snorted and shifted so he was laying closer to his love. "Of course not." He smirked. "But your reactions are funny."

Blaise rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around his lover.

"How you torture me so."

Fred laughed softly before placing a rather chaste kiss on Blaise lips.

"Love you though."

Blaise smiled softly as he pulled Fred close.

"You better amore."

* * *

Angelina sighed as she laid her head on George's chest. "I swear, one of these days we're going to go in that lab of yours."

George laughed loudly, his chest rumbling. "Love… if you did that you both would probably be turned into horrible dastardly things." He grinned at her, his eyes filled with mirth. "Best not to try that."

Angelina huffed before smiling at her lover. "I think you two just like having a secret base away from everything."

George grinned before pulling her close. "Maybe…" he said softly before kissing her head. "But that doesn't mean I don't love being with you."

She smiled softly. "Good then, the feeling is mutual."

**_August _**

_Red dots glinted from the darkness as strange words were shouted around him._

_He whimpered at the strange lights that flickered around the edges of the darkness._

_He tried to close his eyes wishing it would go away._

_An ear splitting scream shouted off from the distance making him tremble in fear._

_Suddenly a green light headed towards him and he couldn't help but scream._

His eyes slammed open as he looked around wildly, he vaguely noted that he was still screaming.

"Tom!"

The babe looked up and sobbed loudly as his eyes locked onto worried emeralds.

Reaching out his hands he pleaded with his father to pick him up.

"Oh baby, don't cry I'm here…" Harry murmured softly as he picked up his son. He cradled the small boy close to his chest, oddly surprised.

Tom never cried, he may tear up, but the child hated to cry.

He ran a hand through the dark curly lock and pressed a kiss to the babe's brow.

"I'm here; papa's here."

Tom sniffed and clung to his father, taking comfort from the faint smell of lilies and milk.

Harry sang softly to his son as he gently rubbed the child's back.

Soon the dream was forgotten as Tom fell back to sleep, smiling softly as he clung to his father, feeling better in the man's presence.

Harry smiled softly as he looked at his son.

"Goodnight Tom…"

**_September_**

Fleur sighed as she watched her children scramble about. Louis and Dominique were running around the table, screaming in delight as they tried to catch the other.

Victiore was sleeping in her basinet, a small silencing charm placed around her as to not awaken the small babe from all the noise.

"Mama?"

Louis looked up at his mother, his wide blue eyes looking at her curiously. She smiled and picked him up; Dominique sat down next to her, a hand on her dress while he sucked on his thumb.

"What iz it mon petit?" she smiled and tickled his stomach, making the child giggle loudly as his blonde hair seem to jump around his face.

"Why iz papa not here?"

Fluer sighed and held her son close. "Papa iz buzy, he haz lots of work to do."

Louis ahhed and leaned closer to his mother. "I mizz 'im."

Fluer smiled sadly and tucked a wisp of blonde hair behind the blue eyed boy's ear.

"Why don't we all make cards for 'im? Your papa would be zo 'appy!"

Louis giggled and nodded as he rushed off his mothers lap, tugging in his brother's shirt he grinned. "Come on! We have to make 'ards for papa!"

The younger boy squealed happily and rushed after his brother to get the special parchment.

Fluer smiled softly before looking at the clock worriedly.

Healthy.

She sighed and walked after her son's, counting the days till her beloved returned home.

**_October_**

Harry couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as he watched the small children sitting together, drawing and coloring, a few were giggling in a circle as their teacher read them stories.

"It's great isn't it?"

Harry glanced over at Hermione and nodded. "Just look at them 'mione." He breathed in awe. "Each one comes from a completely different background; some are light, some dark, some half-bloods and even muggleborns." He shook his head and grinned as he watch the children interact with each other. "Yet there's no division, no prejudice between them…"

Hermione nodded and smiled softly. "We're still a long ways away from having equality." She snorted at the word. "But these children are a step in the right direction."

She hummed and flipped through the muggle notebook she had made a habit of carrying around with her. "America's institutions have noticed the gap shortening even now at the beginning stages, they've also decided to take it all a step further and teach muggle lessons with the magical ones."

Harry nodded. "That would be a good idea." He frowned as they walked door to door, looking at the smiling children as they had their lessons. "One of the biggest problems as wizards is our ignorance of muggle technology."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I've noticed." She sighed grumpily. "Ron still refuses to accept computers and the likes, thinking it's all a phase." She frowned worriedly at Harry. "I've been studying up on the new inventions they've been having." She bit her lip worriedly. "Harry… their technology is evolving at a faster rate… barely a year goes by and an old model is already improved, or made obsolete as something better comes along." She looked at her friend with slight fear. "They… they might find out about us one day Harry… and I don't think either side will be ready…"

Harry nodded. "I've been thinking the same." He leaned against the wall, smiling at a few teachers who passed them by. "We'll just have to be ready…"

"Do you think…"

Harry sighed and smiled grimly at his friend. "I'm afraid at this point it's no longer an if but a when." he looked around the area. "We'll all just have to be prepared and hope for the best."

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "Let's worry for the future when we get there." She hummed and flipped through her notebook.

"So I've been talking to Draco about new additions to the manors…."

**_November_**

The old woman hummed as she stumbled around the castle, her rather large black eyeglasses were slipping from the frame of her nose as she struggled to not drop the bottles of sherry she was holding.

A large hiccup escaped her, and in that moment a few of her bottles dropped, crashing noisily to the floor.

"Oops." She mumbled softly, bending down to pick up the broken glass.

"Are you not a witch Trelawney?" A snarky voice remarked before casting reparo on the bottles and banishing the liquid.

The witch looked up and blinked blearily at the headmaster. "Sorry about that dear." She swayed slightly. "Lost my grip, you know how it is."

Severus sneered and not for the first time contemplated begging the centaurs to allow Firenze back to teach; honestly anything was better then this old hack.

"Just hurry to your rooms." He eyes the alcohol with barely hidden distaste. "It's getting late." Looking over at her he couldn't help but feel curious. "Why are you up here in the seventh floor, shouldn't you be in your tower?" he could barely suppress the urge to roll his eyes. "Does it not help your 'all seeing eye' to stay up there?"

The seer frowned at him. "Honestly Severus, the tower does help my sight! Truly were in not for those herbs my seeing abilities would surely suffer!"

He scoffed at her. "Yes, such a pity that would be."

She huffed and gestured to her bottles. "Any who dear, I was heading up here for a simple reason really-" Her body stilled and let go of the bottles, letting them all crash on the floor shattering into a million small pieces around her.

Severus eyed her warily, not wanting the drunk to collapse on the broken bottles of booze. "Sibyll…"

Her eyes turned white as a rasping voice spoke, a voice he had hoped to never here again.

_"From blood of the father, _

_From soul of the dead,_

_Doth the harbinger arise,_

_Ashes will fall as none remain,_

_Battles of death, _

_Fought for glory and pain,_

_Of the seventh and of the last,_

_Destinies clash, begin anew,_

_Save death; all will prosper,_

_Deny the three and lose the chosen,_

_The world returns to ashes,_

_Chosen of many; yet of few,_

_Death crumbles under fire and ash;_

_Begin anew."_

Snape paled as the woman fell to the floor, her dress getting drenched in the previously spilled alcohol while somehow managing not to cut herself from all the broken glass.

She looked around with a bemused expression before her eyes landed on Snape.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale there Severus." She hummed. "Well more then usual." Shaking her head she stood and walked away, not paying any mind to her alcohol drenched clothed.

Severus trembled as he leaned against one of the stone walls before sliding down, his heart pounding away in his chest.

"Merlin…" he shook his head in disbelief.

"God help us!"

**_December_**

Harry glanced over at Snape as everyone passed around presents. The man seemed oddly tense and a faint frown was etched on his face. Harry was contemplating talking to the potion master, to see what could be the cause of his apparent worry.

The children were all gathered together, throwing around wrapping paper and covering themselves with it, completely ignoring their gifts while the adults looked on and took pictures.

Tom stood a bit away from some of the children and frowned. Picking up a shiny piece of silver wrapping paper he hurried to his father.

Harry blinked and smiled as he felt the all too familiar small hands tugging on his pants.

"What's wrong love?"

Tom looked hesitant before he shoved his hands forward and presented the shiny paper to his father.

"For Harree."

Harry smiled softly as he picked up the small boy and hugged him. "This is a beautiful gift." He murmured into his son's soft locks, making the boy giggle softly. "Thank you."

Tom grinned and held onto his father, taking comfort in the all too familiar thrum of magic that surrounded his father constantly.

Harry smiled softly at Tom's antics and held his son close as they watched on.

Fred grinned over at him, a muggle Santa hat on his head. "Come on now Harry! Open some presents and drink more eggnog!"

The younger snorted but soon joined in the festivities.

After a while Snape joined the group as well, a small smile on his face as he stood next to Remus. Teddy giggled happily and instantly turned his hair and eyes black to match Severus; surprising the older man.

As the night wore on Harry forgot about questioning the old potion master on why he seemed tense at the beginning of the party.

It would be something he would regret in the years to come.

**_A/N: _**_I hope no one minds me taking this chapter to show you a bit on everyone's lives, but even though they are side characters, many will have important roles to play in the future, and it would be unfair of me to not let them have their own moments to shine so that you the reader may better get to know them._

_The next chapter will most likely go back to mainly focusing on Harry if you're all wondering. As always I hope you have enjoyed this tale so far and please leave a review if you can, I always love to read them as they make me smile brightly when I see how much you all enjoyed the story._

_Also please forgive my atrocious attempt at making Fluer and her children have a French accent, and also forgive my attempts at baby talk._

_Thank you for sticking by for this next installment and I dearly hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Till next time._


	5. Hell Comes in Many Forms

**_A/N:_**_ As I started to write this chapter I noticed the year we have now reached and decided that this story will follow some events in our world. To make it simpler to understand; the Harry Potter universe in this tale is a part of our world; except of course hidden. Because of that there will be times that events from our world will be mentioned throughout the story._

_Thank you all again for you reviews; they fill my heart with joy and happiness, and I can't help but smile when I see what you all have to say about this tale. I sincerely hope you will continue to enjoy this story._

_As a warning, the bottom half of this story will have trigger warnings, deaths, and can cause emotional trauma; please skip the month September if that affects you in any way._

_On that note onwards._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
_

* * *

**_January 2001_**

"Are you going to keep ignoring it boy? I'll tell you now it won't go away if you do."

Harry stilled in his writing, shaking his head he dipped his quill in ink before returning to his work.

"Ignoring me now? Honestly are you still holding that grudge from your fifth year bo-"

"Your constant talking is simply distracting me." He glared at the portrait next to his work table. "And I also have no idea what you're talking about." Considering the talk over with; Harry looked back at the documents sent to him by the goblins; barely able to hold back a grimace at all the work his ancestral properties needed done.

Phineas snorted. "You most certainly do know." He smiled darkly. "It's that nice little red box with the lions on it; do you truly plan to hide it forever?" He chuckled in dark amusement. "That man couldn't hide from it and I assure you; you won't be able to either; so what do you say, why not open it?"

Harry stilled in shock causing the man to chuckle. "Oh don't worry about me speaking a word; my lips are mum." He leaned closer to the front of his portrait. "But aren't you curious boy? Why was that box locked up? What was that old crackpot hiding in there?" He grinned at Harry's still form. "Did you know he always froze us whenever he opened that box; don't you wonder what he could have been so desperate to hide?"

He chuckled. "You never know boy… perhaps all those annoying unanswered questions of yours may be hiding in that small innocent little box."

Harry slammed his quill down as he stood up. "He's dead… any sins he committed have already been dealt with by the ministry, and the people he messed with paid back in full." He glared at Phineas. "There's nothing more I need to know."

Phineas laughed loudly as Harry quickly moved to leave his office; no longer wishing to be in the portraits company.

"You say that boy! But you're still stuck in the past!" He cackled in dark amusement as he watched Harry leave. "Because you, yourself were never told why!"

Harry slammed the door as he left; cancelling out anything else the portrait may babble on about.

"Merlin Harry, the ruddy kids are sleeping."

Harry smiled apologetically at Draco sleepy form. "Sorry about that; wasn't thinking."

The blonde yawned loudly before frowning as he took in his friend's appearance; Harry seemed pale and shaken. Draco frowned in concern as he placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Harry… are you alright?"

Harry nodded and waved off his friends concern. "Yeah just fine tha-" He paused and leaned closer to Draco before snorting in amusement. "Are you growing a beard?"

Draco blushed before standing straight, his nose in the air. "For your information Potter it's only a five o' clock shadow; they're very 'in' right now with the birds."

Harry snickered. "Sure they are; either that or you're just getting lazy in your beauty care."

Draco spluttered before smirking to himself as he walked down the hall to his room. "Least I have facial hair Potter!"

Harry gaped at the laughing blonde before pouting. "Oi! Low blow!"

He huffed and shook his head. He paused and glanced at Draco's closed door before deciding to himself the blonde was probably going to stay in his room the rest of the night. He turned and made his way up the stairs; a few odd candles lighting up as he passed by them to add soft light as he walked around the dark house.

He made his way up one of the more unused hallways. After Draco had decided to move in; he had ordered some renovations done to the house; and to their surprise they had found out the house was larger then it first appeared. There were hallways and rooms that could only be entered by those with Black blood in their veins; which thankfully both Harry and Draco possessed. The rooms hid rare Black heirlooms and some artifacts thought lost ages ago. Harry's favorite find was the second library filled with old books and tomes; which Draco had to physically drag him away from more then once. The rooms all had an odd magic placed upon them so while it had been ages since a Black had stepped inside the corridors; the clothes and belongings were still clean and ready to be used; not a coating of dust to be found. Draco had loved the find and was determined to bring the house back to its former glory with Harry's help.

Harry shook his head and smiled softly to himself as he left the hallway and made his way up the small secret set of stairs that would lead up to the attic. One of the Blacks had been rather paranoid with their possessions and had placed numerous protection charms on the attic door; he had enchanted the door to appear as an ordinary wall to those not living in the home. He placed his palm on the wall and waited a moment until the outline of a door appeared; along with a small click as it unlocked from the inside.

Harry couldn't help but grimace slightly at all the cobwebs in the room; after the initial clean up years ago done by him and Kreacher; they had not paid any mind to the attic; which was now overfilled with dust and cobwebs.

Numerous boxes were in the attic space; a thin film of dust covering the more recent additions; making Harry sneeze as he walked around the area.

Slowly he made his way to a small corner of the attic; it would appear empty to anyone else except him. He had heavily warded the area years ago and now could only stand next to the corner as he pondered why he had decided to come here at all.

Taking out his wand he cancelled some of the spells done and frowned as the box became easily viewed once more.

It was simple yet tastefully done. The dark red wood was polished and gleamed in the soft light; while the two gold lions stood sentry by the lock; as if waiting.

For what they waited for however; he did not know.

_"Don't you ever wonder?"_

Harry frowned and shook his head as it started to pound dully.

_"What is was that he's been hiding?"_

"The past is the past…" Harry murmured as he pointed his wand at the innocent looking box.

"I have no need for it."

_Twinkling blue eyes looked at him, a small sad smile on the man's face._

_"I care for you Harry… as if you were of my own blood…"_

Harry shook his head and snarled in anger.

_"You've been raising him as a pig for slaughter!"_

He felt anger build up inside him. "You used me…" He pointed his wand to the box, the first syllables for the fiendfyre spell on his lip.

He gasp in pain and fell; his head feeling like it was to burst open as pain shot through him.

_"I could not let myself love him… of all the children that have passed through these halls, he I could not love."_

Harry screamed and thrashed around in the floor; desperately wishing for his head to stop hurting.

_A dark place appeared before him… his body shivered in overwhelming pain._

_No light could be found in the darkness._

_"Forgive me..."_

He let go of his wand it fell to the floor a bit away from him, glowing with a soft light as a mournful song was heard from its depths. He never noticed Kreacher come in; or Draco running up the stairs towards him; his face pale in shock and worry. Harry continued to scream and hold a hand to his forehead as strange images past by his eyes; too quick for him to really see.

He body felt cold and hollow; as if he was forgetting something so very important.

His eyes grew heavy and he sighed as they closed; finally escaping the unbelievable pain as he fell into unconsciousness.

_"For I have failed you so…"_

**_February_**

Tom looked at his sleeping father worriedly. The small boy hesitantly reached out a hand to touch his father's face.

"Harree…"

He frowned when his father didn't move and looked down at his other hand; there he held a small chocolate treat; he had been hiding it from any onlookers and the candy was now partially melted; with a bit of chocolate leaking away from the brightly colored foil.

He looked over at his father and smiled shakily while presenting his treat to the slumbering man.

"Happee valentine Harreee…." He sniffled as his father didn't respond.

"Wake up?"

Draco's heart broke as he looked at the child.

It had been almost a week since Harry's odd attack in the attic. The midi wizards had no clue what could have caused him to lose consciousness and decided he was just suffering the aftereffect of touching a dark artifact. While Harry had woken up a few times; he had mostly just been screaming in pain and agony until they decided it would be easier to place him in a magical slumber until his magic could fight off whatever was affecting him.

He sighed softly and looked at Tom; the child had taken the news of Harry's development the worst. He absolutely refused to let anyone besides Draco touch him and would scream bloody murder should anyone walk near him. Draco knew the boy hadn't been sleeping well and Kreacher told him he would usually find the child sleeping next to Harry's door, curled up with his favorite story book. The only time they could get more then a blank stare from the boy was when Draco took him to see Harry; yet he had to wonder if it was doing more harm then good as he watched the child seeming to break from seeing his father's unmoving form.

Draco had to admit himself it terrified him to see Harry lying so still. The youth had always been so strong and filled with life; to see him look so pale and still scared Draco to his very core.

"C'mon scarhead…" He said softly; wishing he could know what was wrong with his friend. "Your brat needs you…" He swallowed. "I… I can barely take care of Scorpius on my own… I can't take care of Tom too…" He blinked quickly, refusing to admit he might cry. "We need you scarhead…" He swallowed thickly and looked away. "I should hex you for this you know? Driving us all mad?" Shaking his head he ran a hand through his immaculate hair. "Merlin just wake up you git!"

He looked down at his lap, quickly running an arm across his face to hide any evidence of tears.

"Is… is that how you ask nicely?" A soft snort came from the bed. "You're such a prat."

Draco looked up quickly; relief flowing through him as those drowsy emerald orbs opened.

"Oh thank Merlin!" He stood up quickly before glaring at Harry. "Just what the hell were you thinking?! Do you know how worried sick we were?"

Harry groaned and hid under the covers. "Merlin Dray! Your voice is killing me here!" he yawned and looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

Draco blinked and looked at him in disbelief. "What the bloody hell do you mean where are we you moro-" He sighed and took a deep breath. "What exactly do you remember?"

Harry shrugged and noticed Tom sitting next to him. He grabbed the small boy and hugged him; sighing in happiness at the warm feeling he felt whenever he was near his son. He looked up at Draco apologetically. "Just our conversation on your 'not beard'." He hummed and ran a hand through Tom's soft locks. "Kind of fuzzy after that." He frowned and looked up at Draco. "What happened to land me here?"

Draco groaned and sagged in his chair. "That's what I would like to know." He ran his hand over his face before narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"You've practically been in a coma for a week Potter."

Harry choked and looked at his friend in shock. "I… I've what?"

Draco nodded. "None of us know why; most we can guess it's that you touched something you shouldn't have." He snorted. "Not that far fetched when it comes to you."

Harry shook his head in shock. "I can't believe it." he looked at his son worriedly. "Merlin Tom must have been scared beyond belief!"

Draco grimaced and nodded. "I could barely care for him…" He frowned. "He missed you loads Harry." Sighing Draco stood up from his chair and attempted to smile. "We all did."

Harry frowned and nodded. "I'm so sorry Dray."

Draco waved him off as his eyes locked onto a nurse that had passed by Harry's door. "Don't worry about it; I'll make sure you pay me back for all my worrying tenfold."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Draco smirked at his friend. "Besides… your favorite red heads will be coming by to check on you; and trust me; they'll make sure you understand perfectly just how worried we all were." He sighed wistfully. "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

Draco laughed loudly as he dodged the pillow Harry threw at him before hurrying out of the room; intent on finding the nurse he had seen earlier.

Tom looked up at him father and hesitantly held out the chocolate treat to the man; his hand was covered now in chocolate as it had melted even more during the conversation the two had.

Harry smiled as he took the treat; not minding the mess a bit. "For me?"

Tom nodded and smiled softly. "For Harree."

Harry grinned and ate the melted chocolate. "It's absolutely delicious."

Tom smiled beautifully; melting his father's heart.

Harry sighed softly and held the boy close. "I'm so sorry for scaring you love; I promise I'll never leave you."

Tom blinked and relaxed in his fathers hold; taking comfort from the familiar scent of lilies that seemed to permeate the very air around his father

Harry hummed softly and relaxed on the bed with Tom; enjoying the silence and peace while he still could.

* * *

True to his word the Weasley's had all bombarded him at noon; Draco and Tom had both escaped before the redheads could single them out.

Harry had looked at his covers longingly and wished he could hide from them all as he was berated.

Finally after they had all seen he was well again they left him to rest besides Ron and Hermione. Both had stuck around after the others had gone and looking at the dark look on Hermione's face Harry couldn't help but worry.

"A week."

Harry glanced up at her in confusion. "Pardon?"

Hermione turned to glare at him; making him flinch in the ferocity of her look. "You've been out of it for a week." She narrowed her eyes at him; her bushy hair seeming to be rising with her anger. "Merlin Harry!" She screeched angrily; making both males flinch at the tone. "Had you any idea how worried sick we were? None of the books I could get my hands on could explain what happened, and you know damn well I have access to a lot of books!"

Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry-"

"You better be!" He frowned as he noticed the tears in her eyes. "I thought we would lose you! No one could help us out, and god Harry… I was so sc-scared." She sobbed and grabbed him tightly. "You bloody idiot!"

Harry watched helplessly as she sobbed against him cursing all the while; he didn't even know she knew so many curses. He looked at Ron pleadingly, hoping the man would get him out of this predicament.

Sadly; none of them were good with crying woman and Ron held up his hands in surrender; not wanting to get in her way whatsoever.

Harry awkwardly rubbed her back. "Hermione… I'm fine now… so it's ok right?"

She snorted and shook her head; though both men sighed in relief as they noticed her tears finally stopping. "It doesn't matter that your fine now Harry! It matters that you got hurt to begin with!"

Ron nodded and sighed as he sat on the bed next to the two with a small smile on his face. "Though in all honesty; we should have expected it, knowing Harry's terrible luck."

"Oi!" Harry huffed, pouting as the couple giggled at his plight. "Not my fault that my luck is odd."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Harry… you're an utter danger magnet."

He crossed his arms over his chest but smiled in relief at their identical grins.

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

Ron and Hermione both leveled identical glares at him.

He grimaced before laughing nervously. "Right well… forget I asked?"

**_March_**

Harry blinked at the strange device in his hand before looking at his cousin in utter confusion. "Erm thanks?"

Dudley rolled his eyes before smiling. "You don't even know what that is do you?" He snorted in amusement. "With all the time you spend with Maggie I'm honestly shocked."

Harry chuckled nervously. "I usually never understand all the techno mumbo jumbo she shoves down my throat." He scrunched up his nose before looking at his cousin pleadingly. "Don't tell her?"

Dudley chuckled and took a sip of his drink before responding. "It's a cellular; like those house phones we had back in private drive, except you can carry this one anywhere. You just have to remember to charge it and it'll work."

Harry blinked in surprise before studying the device more intently. It was small and could easily fit into his pockets; he easily assumed that the numbers were for calling others like land mines were used for. He tilted his head and couldn't help but grin when he flipped it open; in all honestly it looked brilliant.

Dudley couldn't help but laugh at Harry's child like curiosity. "Do you want me to show you how to use it? Maggie's and mine's numbers are already in it."

Harry nodded eagerly before grinning. "I have to admit this is brilliant!" He beamed before frowning. "Hopefully it won't explode like the computer did."

Dudley grimaced at the memory and nodded. "How on earth did you manage to make it explode; when not even Tom could with accidental magic, I'll never know." He shook his head in awe. "Maggie's still hung up on it mind you, sees it like a challenge to make sure things won't go boom if we ever ask you to house sit."

Harry huffed, puffing out his cheeks cutely. "I couldn't help it! An add popped up and terrified me." He grimaced. "My magic just reacted and it went well… boom."

Dudley snorted in amusement. "Only you Harry… only you." Shaking his head he went over everything he could think of that Harry would need to know in order to use the mobile.

By the end of the demonstration Harry couldn't help but grin at the ingeniousness of it all. He couldn't help but ponder what would happen if he could get them introduced into the wizarding world. At least the muggleborn children wouldn't have to feel so homesick and would be able to call home instead of having to wait a day or two by exchanging letters. He smiled to himself at all the possibilities… of course; he'll have to make sure they didn't blow up first off.

He hummed as he slipped the cellular into his pocket for a later time before turning his attention back to his cousin.

"So how's things been with Maggie?"

Dudley's faced took on a dream like expression; making Harry snicker.

"Oh god; she's great really." He looked abashed. "Since I lost all the weight; it's well… you know better."

Harry nodded in understanding. Dudley had indeed changed greatly since their childhood; he had finally lost all his fat and was quickly gaining a muscular build with his strict exercise regime. Of course Maggie cheering him on helped to boost the boy's motivation immensely. Harry couldn't help but remark that they finally looked related now; though it did annoy him how people seemed to think Dudley was his older brother. The youth would usually chuckle in amusement at those remarks and treat Harry like a child just to irk the raven haired man more.

Harry swirled his spoon through his tea; listening to his cousin go on about a recent date of theirs; Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face at his cousin's love struck expression.

"So… have you picked a date for the wedding yet?"

Dudley coughed before mock glaring at Harry. "If it wasn't for the fact that you've been saying that for ages I would think you psychic." He smiled brightly as he talked. "I have it all planned out; we're going to be taking a trip to America." His eyes brightened with excitement. "New York city!" He grinned brightly; Harry could easily tell that Dudley had been anxious to talk about this with someone. "I want to show her the sights and food; and maybe go up to that empire building of theirs; planning on proposing then."

Harry smiled at his cousin. "Good for you."

Dudley nodded and grinned before his expression became solemn. "On a side note… I saw mum the other day."

Harry winced; knowing this wouldn't end well. "How did it go?"

Dudley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She cried; tried to convince me to go back home again." He rolled his eyes. "I got mad at her for still not admitting that what we did to you was wrong; it just irks me how she refuses to see how horrible we were to you." He sighed and shrugged. "I got angry and well… might have screwed up a bit."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How did you screw up?'

Dudley winced and smiled apologetically. "I told her I was dating one of your lot; and that I was planning on marrying the girl, that shut her up right quick." He sagged into his chair; pulling his drink close. "She just up and left without another word." He smiled sadly at Harry. "So I guess that'll be the last of it."

Harry frowned at his cousin before patting the taller boy's shoulder; offering silent support.

"If you ever need someone to talk to big D…"

Dudley grinned and chuckled. "I swear you're going to become my personal therapist one day." He shook his head and grinned at Harry. "Come on; let's go to a pub and get you drunk." He smiled wickedly. 'Always wondered what kind of a drunkard you'll make."

Harry spluttered but followed his cousin; happy for the boy's resilience and glad that he had changed so much.

**_April_**

"Hello little brother-"

"Have you missed us?"

Harry snorted before glancing at the two twins behind him. "Hard to miss someone that makes it a mission to break into my house on a weekly basis."

Fred grinned unabashed. "Oh come off it you know you enjoy our little adventures."

Harry chuckled. "You nearly gave Draco a heart attack; how on earth did you even manage to get inside the house through the bathroom? There's no windows in there!" He shook his head and grinned. "Do you know he's taken to walking around the house with a muggle bat? Apparently a friend of his told him it would be good protection."

George cracked up in laughter. "We barely even did anything to the ferret!"

Fred agreed before nodding. "Maybe just messed with his shampoo-"

"And conditioner-"

"And maybe; just maybe his facial care regimen."

They both turned to look at Harry with serious expressions. "I swear he has more beauty supplies than Angelina!"

Freed nodded before shivering in horror. "It's terrifying." He shook his head in awe. "The bloke must spend half his life in front of the bloody mirror."

Harry choked before laughing. "Sounds about right honestly; I swear he's trying to raise Scorpius to be the same way." He shook his head before grinning at them. "Well since you're both already here… what do you want?"

George huffed and leaned over the desk; purposely closing the book Harry had been reading before their interruption. "Honestly; is that any way to talk to your big brothers?"

Fred nodded sagely. "I dare say mum won't be impressed with that tone of voice."

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Fine. What may I do for my lovely brothers today?"

They both grinned and snickered before sitting down. "Not much; just thought we should share some of our newest ideas with you. You are our secret sponsor after all."

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded at them to continue.

George grinned happily. "Our shops in Diagon and Hogsmeade are flourishing; with some items being sold out before the end of the week. So we've decided to think about expanding."

Fred nodded and continued. "We want to put our shops on the map; get one in every country!"

Harry blinked in surprise before grinning. "That sounds fantastic!"

George nodded and grinned. "Zonko's is also deciding to close his shop up after this year; as long as we promise to keep the pranks alive."

Fred snorted. "Not too hard of a thing honestly."

Harry smiled at the two; knowing how honored they had felt at those words. It was thanks to that joke shop that they even had the idea to become what they are now. "Well don't worry about anything on my end; if you need any help for the starting cost you know I'll be there."

The both snorted at him in fond amusement. "Thanks little brother; but trust us, we have it covered."

Feroge grinned. "Though to be honest… we don't plan to stop selling our wares in only the wizarding world."

Harry blinked at them in surprise. "The muggles? But some of your products…"

Gred waved off his concern. "Not to worry there." He grinned. "We're planning on making 'muggle friendly' prank items, not fair that only we wizards get to prank so amazedly!"

Harry chuckled, feeling excitement at the words. "I honestly can't wait!"

The twins smiled at him. "Well now that business is done, how have you been?"

Harry shrugged and smiled. "Fine really."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Have you met anyone; maybe had some fun between the sheets?"

Harry blushed scarlet; making the twins share identical smirks.

"I'm rather enjoying my life as is; no need for any of that thank you."

George rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically as he slumped into his seat. "Oh where did we go wrong brother? How did we raise him to be such a prude?"

Fred nodded and sighed; faking a sniffle. "We should've taken more active in his learning! Oh the horror of our mistake; if it wasn't for ole' Tommy boy I think he'd probably die a virgin!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the two before grabbing his book and standing.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with not wanting to have sex with everything that has a pair of legs." He shivered in horror. "I have quite enough dealing with Draco's nightly conquest."

They both blinked and grinned at the information. "What do you mean?"

Harry huffed and walked out of the room; the twins following him. "Well he usually just dumps his conquest the next day; and most of them don't leave right away; so I'm stuck trying to comfort the sobbing bints and make them leave!"

Fred snickered at Harry's dark glower. "Judging from your expression it's not an enjoyable experience is it?"

Harry frowned. "It's horrible! I swear he must be related to a bloody rabbit with how quickly he goes through women! And then some of them start thinking I'm 'so lovely' for comforting them and try to get me to shag them!" He shivered in disgust. "It's a battle just to get them to the floo."

George hollered in laughter. "Oh Merlin! I have to see that!"

Fred nodded as he laughed with his brother. "Can you just see the headlines? Savior of the Wizarding World terrified of women!"

Harry paused before smiling evilly at the two. "Is it that funny to you?" They trembled in worry and slight fear at the angelic smile he gave them. "I'll just send them to you both next time; see how you like it." With that he walked out of the room, leaving the stunned twins behind.

"Brother… you don't think he would really do that… right?"

George swallowed. "Hard to tell."

They both looked at each other with fearful faces before running after Harry.

**_May_**

"This is a good month."

Harry hummed as he leaned against the large tree. His eyes were closed though the bright sun seemed to pierce through his closed lids. The tree provided a soft and much needed shade from the hot and humid weather. His body felt lethargic; and were it not for the numerous dangerous animals hiding in the forest, he would be very tempted to fall asleep where he was now. As it stood however, he simply relaxed in the shade as Luna finished collecting some plants from the forest that Neville sorely needed.

"Is it now?"

Luna hummed and smiled as she spotted a small herd of thestrals; reaching into her bag she brought out some raw meat and threw it at them. The winged horses neighed happily and quickly began to consume the offered treat.

She patted down her light yellow sundress and went to sit next to Harry. The wind lazily blew at her hair, making the blonde locks almost shimmering in the light. Were any students to catch sight of her they would think her to be a fae. She smiled softly and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder.

"It's peaceful; serene… it's a nice month."

Harry smiled softly as he nodded. "It helps to be back here doesn't it? Hogwarts feels so alive at this time of year."

Luna nodded in agreement, her blonde hair tickling his nose as she moved.

"I think… it feels so alive at this time… because Hogwarts remembers those who are no longer with us now."

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he looked around with a solemn expression. "Hard to imagine isn't it? Everything looks so beautiful and calm; it's hard to imagine that only a few years ago a battle took place here."

The both went silent as they looked around the area. After the war Hogwarts was one of the things almost immediately fixed; with the sun shining down on the school and the forest seeming calm and filled with light; it was quite easier to forget all the devastation that occurred here. Except for Dumbledore's tomb and the memorial for the fallen; it was almost easy for the two to believe they were still in school together.

"I miss them…" Luna started; a small frown on her face as her blue eyes became clear. "On peaceful days like this I wonder what they would be doing. Would they be lounging around the great lake; would they be inside studying; or maybe finding work of some sort…" She grabbed Harry's hand, her soft grip tightening as memories came to the surface. "I look at the green leaves on the trees and wonder if they would enjoy such beauty; I look upon the flowers Neville grows and wonder if they would smile in delight at them." She glanced up at Harry with a forlorn expression. "Mostly… I just wish they were here… laughing with us… getting married… maybe having children… just alive."

Harry took a deep breath as he put her hand on his lap; his fingers tracing the lines in her palm absently while he lost himself in thought.

"I think about them too Luna." He swallowed and blinked quickly. "None of it should ever have happened…" He shook his head and took a deep breath. "When I look at Tom; I see the children they will never have. When I see Hermione and Ron smiling happily; I see the love they will never experience…" His body started to tremble as he desperately fought back tears. "I see the years pass and beauty come and go; I see things they will never witness; never be able to feel and enjoy… and I can't help but wish that wasn't the case…" He bit his lip harshly as the tears finally fell.

He glanced at Luna and faintly noticed tears in her own eyes.

"I miss them... I miss what they will never be… what they could have been."

Luna nodded jerkily as silence surrounded them; each lost in their own thoughts.

"I think… in days like this… in a month like this… the best we can do is remember them…" She smiled shakily at him. "Remember their smiles; the laughs we shared. We should remember the good times and the bad… as long as we never forget."

Harry nodded; not trusting himself as they both sat under the tree; eyes blurring with tears as they looked at the smiling faces of the children walking around or by the lake; their faces seeming free of pain.

He smiled softly as he held her hand in his.

"Never forget."

* * *

She hummed softly to herself as she greeted the elderly woman behind the cash register.

The woman smiled softly as she spotted her. "Hello dear; same as always?"

Lavender nodded with a small smile. "Of course Mrs. Winters."

The woman nodded and went to the back room. She returned quickly with two small branches. One was an arbutus; the other a weeping wisteria.

She smiled sadly as she handed them over before looking out at the sunny day.

"I'm surprised it's time again." She sighed softly. "It feels like you were in here just the other day dear…"

Lavender smiled sadly as she paid for the plants. "That's how time is; it flashes by in the blink of an eye, catching you unaware."

Winters paused and looked at Lavender for a moment, as if desperately wanting to say something. She sighed softly and shook her head. "Take care."

Lavender nodded and walked out the store. Winters looked on worriedly with a sad smile on her face. How she wished this day would never come. She looked around the room and sighed.

"When will these children be free?"

* * *

She walked down the familiar dirt path without paying much attention to it. A few trees had bloomed nicely this year; and offered small shade from the coming summer heat.

She sighed and smiled sadly; her gaze flittering around the empty grounds. The area was lovely; with a small riverbed nearby, and yet she couldn't help but find it all wrong.

She held onto the two branches with a soft but firm grip; not wanting anything to happen to her precious bundle before seeing _him._

She couldn't help the small smile that came on her face when she reached her destination. She sat down slowly; careful to make sure not to dirty her skirt too much.

"It's been a while you know."

She sighed and leaned back, letting the warm wind play with her hair. She idly watched the chocolate locks dance in the wind, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"You've missed so much."

Absently she played with the grass, pulling it out with her fingers. "Everyone seems to be growing up so fast; I mean; two of your friends even have children now!" She giggled scandalously. "Though you would have killed Draco for his foolishness while threatening the boy to name you godfather."

"You would like how everything is now. Harry is doing so much good, sometimes I look at him and swear you have to be helping him somehow." She shook her head. "The ideas he has reminds me of yours so often…" She looked around with sad eyes. "Things just seem so perfect, and so many people seem so happy."

She shook her head and swallowed. "Except me… I can't be happy."

She looked at the stone next to her. "Cause your not here; with me." Her voice broke, and she struggled to get a hold of her emotions once more.

"I miss you; you stupid fool." She couldn't help but chuckle shakily as she placed the flowers down on the grave.

"I miss our chats; the weird facts you would write in notes and then leave me to find all over the place… I miss how you would always wait for me after class; how we would sit together by the lake."

Her face filled with anguish as the tears fell freely. "I miss your laughs; how your eyes would crinkle when you laughed… I even miss those silly books you would lug around just to annoy me with!"

She let out a sob as she rested her head against the cold stone; wanting desperately to feel the familiar warmth she had lost.

"Why did you do it!?" She screamed; her voice hoarse from her sobs. "Do you know how many times I ask myself that question every damn bloody day?"

_Her eyes filled with shock and disbelief as his soft blue eyes looked upon her; his mouth making words she couldn't hear; all she could see was the blood…_

"Why did you stop him?" Her shoulders trembled as she lay against the stone. "I fought him… I knew what would happen… but Merlin…" her eyes opened; showing such anguish and pain.

"Why did I have to lose you?"

She sobbed as she shook her head, anger flowing through her. "You were supposed to live! Supposed to make a difference with Harry! You were supposed to… suppose to show him how snakes could be just as brave as any lion!"

Her hair tumbled forward as she bowed her head. "We were supposed to marry; you promised me the day before… we were to live together remember? Finally come out with our relationship, and have tons of little children…" Her shoulder shook as she sobbed.

"I miss you so much… sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy from it... because I swear your there with me… I swear I can hear you whispering in my ears, or at night holding me close…."

She smiled shakily as she traced the name on the tombstone.

_Theodore Nott_

_Beloved son and brother_

_May 1, 1980 – May 2, 1997_

"I wish every day it was me here; instead of you…" She shakily reached up a hand to touch the silver snake pendant on her neck.

"I would give up anything… if it meant you were here…" She shook her head as she stood up; placing a soft kiss on the stone; wishing she could leave all her memories behind when she went away.

"I will always love you… no matter how far; no matter how close… you will always stay in my heart."

She looked at the stone once more before turning and walking away; her heart hurting painfully from the memories that overflowed.

A soft wind blew at the flowers she had left behind. Had she only stayed; she would have seen a miracle.

Small soft lights; beautiful and iridescent; floated around the flowers; making them fade and turn to light themselves.

The light danced softly upon the grave. Seeming to any who saw a dance of old; of things that may and could have been.

Slowly; one by one, the lights sunk into the soft earth, one small light lingered behind, trying to follow where Lavender went before it too was swallowed by the earth.

Slowly; small flower buds worked their way out of the ground, the wind blew at them; whispering soft unheard words of encouragement.

They each budded slowly; each blossoming into beautiful azalea. Their soft pink petals swayed softly in the wind.

Had she only stayed; for just a moment longer,

she would have heard a familiar voice.

A gentle and loving voice; whispering to her once more.

Whispering the words she longed to hear just once more.

_"I love you."_

**_June_**

Harry sighed as he tended to the roses in the greenhouses. The tip of their leaves were turning brown; showing that they needed more water then he previously thought. Gently cutting off the tips he watered the plants and added some fertilizer; smiling softly as they seemed to preen from his attention. Beside him Neville was tending to some Belladonna, a notepad in his hands as he carefully took notes on any changes in the plants growth and health. Both were dressed in muggle clothing, having found it easier to wear when gardening. Had someone stopped by, they would have mistaken the two as twins, since both wore the same blue overalls with a white undershirt.

Neville smiled softly before closing his notepad and looking over at Harry. The younger of the two had his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on his work, a dark expression on the usually peaceful face.

"So… what happened this time?"

Harry jumped and blinked at his friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Neville smiled. "You always come by and join me in work when something's bothering you; I doubt it's any different this time."

Harry pouted at his friend. "I do not!"

Neville snorted in amusement. "Harry… you barely glanced at me and Luna before storming into the greenhouse like a man on a mission." He chuckled softly at his friend's abashed expression. "We honestly don't mind." He hummed thoughtfully. "Been making a bet out of it, of how long till you pay us an impromptu visit again."

Harry blushed scarlet and looked down at his trainers; finding them oddly fascinating at the moment. "Am I that predictable?"

"No… your worse."

Harry pouted and took of his gardening gloves before joining Neville. They had a small glass table set up in the greenhouse with three seats for whenever Harry stopped by; which was becoming more often as time went by. A house elf popped by and set up some tea and biscuits for them before disappearing just as quickly.

Neville smiled softly as poured them both some tea, sighing in delight as he noticed it was honey, their favorite. Passing a cup to Harry he gently prodded the boy.

"So?"

Harry sighed and took a sip of the offered drink, trying to delay the inevitable. "It's the ministry…"

Neville hummed. "What did they do this time?"

Harry frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "They don't want me going to any more wizengamot meetings." He scowled. "Literally begged me to send someone else, anyone else really; in my place."

Neville took one of the biscuits and quickly took a bite to hide his mirth. "Did you terrify them that much?"

Harry pouted at his friend. "I honestly don't get why they're acting like this!" He huffed, his cheeks puffing out cutely, making Neville had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter as he imagined the boy as a child, pouting because he didn't get the treat he wanted.

He shook his head to rid himself of the image and grinned at his friend. "Well you have to see it from their viewpoint Harry; you did destroy their meeting room-"

"Oi! I paid them back for that damage thank you!"

"and turned one of the members into a rat." Neville continued unperturbed.

Harry looked away and pouted. "I hear he's doing fine now."

Neville snorted. "Really? His doctor says he's developed an odd fondness for all things cheese and literally pisses his pants whenever he sees; I repeat "any young male wizard with wild black hair.""

"Well… he deserved it." Harry grumbled, looking back to his shoes as he nibbled on his biscuit.

Neville chuckled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter if he deserved it or not Harry; what matters is that they're scared of you. While you could use that to your advantage I think for now you should listen to them."

He held up a hand when it looked like Harry was going to interrupt.

"Let them think you agree and send in someone you trust; then when they're lulled into security and begin to try and mess up; show them again why you're considered our savior."

Harry gaped at his friend in shock. "You're more slytherin then I thought Nev."

Neville rolled his eyes as he lounged back in his chair. "I blame all those horrible 'tea parties' Draco and Blaise take me to when they're bored."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Why didn't I get invited?"

"You thought it would be a funny idea to make the tea servers become part rabbit for the day last time." Neville deadpanned.

Harry pursed his lips as his eyes glinted with hidden mirth. "…Oh yeah…"

**_July_**

"Remy!" Harry whined from his seat on the chaise lounge. "We hardly hang out anymore!"

Remus shook his head and snorted in amusement as he looked at his pseudo godson.

The young man was laying on the lounge, his head upside down at the end with his hair flowing down around him, the small pout on his face made him look younger then his twenty one years.

"Harry…" He grinned at the boy. "You visit me each month at Hogwarts; I hardly think that's little visiting time."

Harry huffed, thought they could both see he was trying not to smile. "Yes but with all the time you spend with Sev it's 'almost' like we barely hang out."

"Were it not for the fact I know better I would say you were dating my Fiancé Potter instead of I."

Harry squeaked and grinned when he saw Snape behind him. The potion master had a blank mask on but it was obvious to anyone who knew him that the man was finding the whole transaction humorous.

"Fine then; you _both _barely hang out with me anymore."

Severus shook his head as he looked at his lover. "Did you feed him sugar? I swear he's being more irritating then usual." He paused. "I honestly didn't think that was possible."

They both ignored Harry's shout of outrage; used to the boy's childish antics at times.

Losing out at having a childhood made Harry more mischievous and child like at random times, when he could also pull a complete one eighty and seem older and more broken and mature then even themselves.

Thus it made them smile to see him carefree they both encouraged it, hoping it would help him to heal.

"He came already like this love." Remus rolled his eyes good naturally as he leaned in to whisper at Severus ear. "I think he's just bored; Molly decided Tom needed some womanly bonding time and has him for the day."

Harry pouted at them. "I am here you know, can hear you."

Severus snorted. "Amazing what you can hear when it doesn't have to do with lessons." He muttered sarcastically; though it had no bite.

"Have you found anything to capture your attention when you're not working or taking care of your child Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Course; I just visit people; or annoy Draco." He frowned. "Though lately the prat has been going off into the muggle world with Scorpius so it's not as easy to bug him as before."

Remus ahhed. "So we come to the heart of the issue." He smiled and sat down on the chaise, raising up Harry's legs on top of his own. "Maybe you should do something enjoyable with your free time Harry."

Harry hummed and lifted his head, feeling slightly dizzy as the blood rushed out of his skull. "But I already read and work in my free time; then visit everyone." He frowned in thought. "I honestly don't know what else I could do."

Severus snorted. "Perhaps take the Weasley's advice and date someone, Merlin knows you'll have no unwilling suitors in that department."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I don't think I will." He frowned. "I have a bad feeling most of them will just use me for my fame." He scrunched up his nose. "And if I dated a muggle the papers would practically attack the poor man." He shrugged. "I think I'm good not dating."

Remus sighed and looked at Severus worriedly. It was odd that Harry wasn't interested in having someone; Draco and the others had mentioned it more then once how Harry seemed oblivious to any affections shone his way, even poor Charlie couldn't make the boy understand his feelings for him.

Remus was starting to wonder if it had to do with Tom's father; he knew those that had lost loved ones in the war were still grieving in their own way; perhaps Harry was honoring the man's memory by not having another lover?

Severus sighed and leaned against the lounge. "You just enjoy being a thorn in my side don't you Potter?"

Harry grinned brightly at the potions master. "Have to make sure you don't forget your favorite student somehow Sev!"

Remus snickered at Severus's gobsmacked expression before patting Harry's leg fondly. "Only you pup… only you."

Harry chuckled and sat up, bouncing on the seat excitedly. "Yes well you know me." He grinned at the two. "So wedding plans! Is Teddy going to be the flower girl- err boy or the ring bearer? Ohh! Can I help pick out flowers and maybe treats; I mean you have to have treats at these sorts of things! It's only natural! And the music! Please tell me you both have fantastic music lined up!"

They both smiled fondly at Harry's antics; loving the way the boy's eyes lit up in happiness as he continued to talk. Relaxing against each other they couldn't help but hope they're days would stay calm and peaceful.

**_August_**

"The orb will already be at the ministry Severus."

Snape glared darkly at the twinkling blue eyes. "And what of it?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It will be fulfilled; you can not stop it my boy."

Severus slammed his fist on the mahogany table and snarled at the previous headmaster. "I am not like you!" He bit out the words harshly. "I will not play god with other's lives!"

Dumbledore looked down; the twinkle in his blue eyes dulling. "I never meant to play go-"

"The hell you didn't Albus! You used us! Used him!" He sneered at the portrait. "He never mentions you, not even in passing; how does it feel? To have that boy's hatred when not even Voldemort could achieve such a thing?"

Dumbledore flinched. "I deserve it… and I will carry it upon my soul as punishment." He leveled his eyes on Snape. "I know I wronged the child; I undoubtedly hurt him more then any other ever will, and nothing I do will ever make up for it."

He sighed brokenly. "But this prophecy… do not try to hide it!" He pleaded with Severus. "They need to know! The damage that could be done is too great!"

Severus shook his head. "That thrice dammed prophecy was self fulfilling; this one is undoubtedly the same! I will not set the ball in motion!" He looked away. "If no one knows; it can not be fulfilled… we can remain in peace without anymore bloodshed."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "If there is one thing I learned from death, is that peace can never last long old friend."

Severus clenched his fist. "I will not let him lose that light once more old man…" He looked up at Dumbledore. "I will not let him die by my hands!" He sighed softly. "The prophecy doesn't even have a set date; it could mean anyone."

"It mentioned the seventh Severus… it was spoken to you; the only one left that would know the true meaning of the words."

"DAMN IT ALBUS!" He looked at the portrait hysterically. "What did we all fight for then? Why did that child have to suffer if only to end up surrounded in misery and death once more?!" He stood up and walked to the door before pausing.

"We all choose our own fate Albus… and I'll make damn sure Harry's is a happy one." with that he left the room; slamming the door behind him.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "If only we could control our fate…" He looked longingly at the door. "Then so much would have been changed my old friend…"

**_September_**

Harry chuckled softly as he watched Draco attempt to feed Scorpius. The toddler was making a mess of the porridge and throwing it at Draco any chance he could. His cherubic face was bright and filled with delight as he threw more food at his father, squealing happily whenever Draco didn't manage to duck in time.

Tom was sitting off to the side; trying to avoid being pelted by any food. He had a small coloring book open and was busy trying to stay in the lines, his small tongue peeking out as he struggled to color everything in perfectly. Every now and then the book would make a loud happy noise and compliment him on his effort.

Harry chuckled as a large glop of porridge landed on Draco's face. "You're starting to look more food then human."

Draco sniffed and narrowed his eyes at his squealing son as he wiped off some of the lukewarm food from his face. "I'm starting to think he's spending too much time with you Potter; I swear he's having me on." He huffed. "Whenever you feed him he's a bloody angel; I try to and all of a sudden we're at war!"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You do realize he's only a child right dray? They do like to make messes."

Draco pouted. "Tom never did."

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "You can't compare babies; honestly Draco."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the floo. Kingsley stepped out and his eyes quickly flew to Harry's. Both frowned at the panicked state the man was in.

"Potter… how fast can you get ready?"

Harry blinked in confusion. "What do you-"

"There's been an attack."

Both boys froze and looked at the man in shock.

Draco recovered first.

"Where? Was it done by our kind?" His eyes widened in fear. "How many were hurt!?"

Kingsley growled at them, getting impatient. "It was done in the states; at this time we have no idea who ordered the attack." He looked at Harry pleadingly. "They need our help Harry… some of our best are trapped in with muggles, they won't leave them alone; they keep trying to save them."

He shook his head and grimaced. "The stature may be no more if this continues; we need help."

Harry swallowed and shakily stood up. He slowly turned to look at Draco. "Take the kids upstairs; read them stories; do anything; just don't leave the house."

Draco nodded shakily, before looking at Harry worriedly. "Harry…" He paused. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked at Tom. "Your son-"

"Will be well protected with you." He smiled at his friend. "I'll be back before you know it." He grasp Draco's shoulder. "Just please… keep them safe."

Tom frowned as he noticed the tense atmosphere. "Harree?"

Harry smiled softly and hugged his son tightly; smelling the soft scent of roses and milk before kissing Tom's soft locks. "Daddy has to go help some people love."

He slowly stood up. "Behave for me with Draco alright?"

Tom shivered as a sense of foreboding past through him; in the back of his mind he could hear screams filled with terror. He looked up at his father pleadingly and grabbed onto the man's pants.

"Don't go!"

Harry sighed softly. "I have to love… I can't let them be hurt if I can prevent it."

Kingsley cursed softly. "Potter we have to go!"

Harry nodded before turning quickly to look at Draco as Kingsley used the floo to return to the ministry.

"Protect him for me."

Draco nodded and smiled.

"With my life."

Tom watched in horror as his father smiled once more before being taken away by the floo.

He stood there for a few seconds in disbelief before screaming.

"HARREE!"

* * *

Dudley yawned as he woke up beside Maggie, a bright smile on his face. After dinner last night he had taken her up to the empire state building and proposed. The look on her face was one he was sure he would never forget.

She stirred softly in her sleep; her hazel eyes opening drowsily before giving him a grin. "mmm why are you up so early?"

Dudley yawned and looked at the time. "It's eight forty three." He kissed her lips softly. "We should get up; tons more to do in this crazy city."

Maggie chuckled softly and stood up, the silk blanket draping across her slender form as she made her way to the bathroom. "Come join me love."

Dudley looked at her with lust before smiling lopsidedly at the fun they would soon have. "In a sec." He stretched and made his way to the balcony; rolling his eyes at the excessive show of wealth.

After he had told Harry of his plans the little squirt had went haywire in getting them a room in one of the best hotels in the city. He shook his head in amusement; he was definitely going to tease the kid mercilessly for this when he got back home.

He smiled softly as he looked at all the people in the city, it really was true what they say; this city never sleeps. Taking out his phone he grinned and saw a text from Harry, doing the math in his head he figured it was probably noon for him at the moment.

He was startled out of his musing as a loud noise came from overhead; slowly, as if in a trance he saw a plane flying much too low, his heart was stuck in his throat as he realized it was going to crash. He followed the plane with his eyes as it crashed right into one of the twin towers; he barely realized he had dropped his phone in disbelief as people started to scream and run around erratically while fire and smoke erupted from the building the plane had hit.

Maggie came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist, a small frown on her lips as she looked around in confusion. "What just happened?!"

Dudley shook his head as his body trembled in fear. "Dear god…" He whispered in disbelief and horror before turning to look at his fiancé. "The Americans… they were just attacked…"

* * *

When the portkey landed the group of aurors and mediwizards by the tower Harry could only look around in horror.

Smoke was quickly filling the street and numerous persons were screaming in pain and terror. Some were running away from the tower, their suits dirtied and bloodstained. He could easily make out the wizards from the muggles. They kept discreetly casting calming charms to get as many people away from the area as possible. Some of the American aurors were yelling at a group of muggles to get them away from the area; muggle fire fighters and police were at the scene trying to help. Some were already wearing mask as to not breathe in any of the smoke as they hurried into the building that had been hit.

Everywhere Harry looked was chaos; some small children were being picked up by their parents as they called others on the phone. Harry noticed with a lump in his throat most were calling those stuck in the tower.

One of the American aurors noticed the group and headed towards them.

"It's hell right now." He shook his head and grimaced. "We have no idea how many of our people are stuck inside, and if they've used any magic to help out the muggles. We have some people heading over to the presidents, to get them alerted."

Kingsley nodded curtly. "Any news on who did this?"

The auror shook his head. "Its chaos, no one knows anything!" He glanced over at Harry, his eyes going wide in recognition before returning to Kingsley. "We're doing our best in evacuating this tower, but we got news the other tower may be hit as well, can you send in some of your people to help evacuate?"

Kingsley nodded and turned to Harry. "Potter! Take some of the men and enter the second tower; I don't care if they're muggle or not, get them out of there."

Harry nodded and swallowed, trying to calm his racing thoughts as he looked at the devastation around him. He noticed Dean was part of the group sent and gestured for him and a few others to follow. They all ran towards the building.

"Brings back unwanted memories, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded curtly as he looked at Dean. "I just don't understand why now."

Dean grimaced and shrugged as they entered the building. "Hell if I know." He looked around in disbelief as some people just stood still, not sure whether to move. They all seemed frozen in fear. He sighed and looked at Harry. "Let's just help them for now, worry about everything else later." He grinned grimly. "Gotta save the day again wonder boy."

Harry smiled and turned to face the muggles in the room. "One of the towers was just attacked! You all need to evacuate! Follow some of our officers; we'll get you out as quickly as possible."

They were thankful for the panic as the muggles quickly responded to their orders; most of the team were still dressed in wizarding robes with a few transfigured to look like muggle police uniforms. They quickly emptied the lobby besides a panicking secretary.

She started to scream hysterically as she reached for the phone, her hands shaking too much to get a steady grip. "Some of our workers are in the top floors! I don't think they know!"

Harry cursed and looked at Dean. "Try to evacuate as many as you can from the lower levels, have them use their speakers." He leaned close to the boy. "If things start going to hell use the sonorous charm; have some of the aurors set up wards so that the building doesn't collapse too quickly in case it gets hit."

Dean nodded in confirmation. "And you?"

Harry sighed and looked at the elevators. "I'm going to hope those things go fast; I need to get as many out as I can." He frowned. "The plane struck from the top right? So it makes sense that if this building is also attacked it'll start at the top as well."

Dean nodded and started to order the aurors around, sending some up the stairs to alert any muggles in the bottom floors. "Be safe Harry."

Harry nodded and ran to the elevator, hitting the button to the 107 floor. He tapped his foot impatiently before looking at his watch. It was almost nine and yet so many people were already here, he hoped that this tower wouldn't be struck as well. The elevator dinged open as he saw a few muggles and wizards looking at him in confusion.

One of the wizards, a young secretary from the looks of him instantly recognized Harry and spluttered for a moment before shaking his head in confusion. "What happened? We heard a loud noise…"

Harry nodded at him. "One of the towers was struck." Some of the workers paled in shock. "This tower is being evacuated just in case." He counted about nine people in the room. "Is there anyone else up here?"

One of the muggles shook her head, her shoulder trembling in fear. "Maybe in the other floors, we're the only ones up in this floor."

He nodded and gestured for them to enter the elevator. "Get out quickly." They didn't need to be told twice, all of them hurried into the elevator, making him sigh in relief. He looked around the room and cast a sonorous charm as he hurried into the stair way. He could hear Dean's voice in the lower floors but it was faint; not being able to reach this high up.

"This is Harry Potter." His voice reverberated through the stairway; he hoped that for the magicals that heard his name they would at least know to react quickly. "One of the towers has been attacked, we urge you to evacuate immediately, make your way to the stairs and elevators if at all possible, please remain calm."

He took off the spell and hurried down the floors, sighing in relief when he heard more people hurry down. Some of them were causing problems by pushing others out of the way as they ran down, but a majority was helping to keep everyone calm as they tried to make their way to the lower floors. He noticed a few witches and wizards among the muggles trying to cast spells to let them all move faster.

He frowns when he notices the door to floor 100 was locked, casting an alohomora charm on it he looks around in confusion at the small group of muggles. None of them were moving whatsoever. A few were crying silently as they looked out the window. Harry frowned in confusion and walked to see what they could be looking at.

He felt it before he saw what had caused them to lose hope. The windows started to shake erratically with a few actually smashing into millions of small pieces. A girl screamed but Harry barely noted it as he heard the loud engine of the plane steadying approaching the tower. He felt his heart drop as things seemed to slow down.

For a second it felt as if everything went silent as the plane crashed into the building. Some of the muggles fell to the floor as the building shook from being hit. A few began to sob and scream hysterically as the smoke traveled up to where they were.

Harry grunted as he lost his balance and fell, carefully he stood up; feeling sick as the building seemed to sway. He noted all the muggles and quickly cast stupefy charms on them; successfully knocking them out. Walking over to the small group he grabbed them two at a time and brought them to the lobby.

Dean glanced at him and sighed in relief before hurrying over to Harry. There were dozens of muggles now flooding the lobby as they attempted to leave the building. "The wards can hold the building for maybe an hour; we're to focus on the bottom floors."

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "There are still people up there!"

Dean nodded and grimaced. "We can't hold up the top securely; it'll be a suicide mission; we have to save the ones we can!"

Harry shook his head as he handed the unconscious muggles to some firemen. "I can't; I have to help them."

Dean cursed and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Harry! You'll die!" He looked at the raven haired man. "The smoke is toxic! And there's no doubt that fire is spreading!" He shook his head in agitation. "Think about your son dammit!"

Harry looked away. "I can save them… I…" He smiled at his friend sadly. "I just can't let them die… not when they still have a chance."

Dean's eyes widened as he tried to grab Harry, missing by a hair as the young man turned and apparated.

* * *

Kingsley cursed as he looked around at the chaos on the streets, a second plane had just hit and his men were still inside the building. He looked up at the top floors grimly and hoped to Merlin that Potter hadn't been caught in the crash.

Some of the medi-wizards were setting up privacy wards and healing the more injured muggles before distorting their memories to make it seem as if a 'miracle' saved them. Some of the federals had already arrived at the scene and those that were debriefed on the magical worlds helped to get the injured magical help to save as many lives as possible.

One of the American aurors began to curse as he looked at the top floors of the two buildings. "Dear Merlin… he's going to jump!"

Kingsley grimaced as he saw the muggle jump to his death. It seemed to send more people into a panic as he noticed some of the muggles that were trapped deciding to take their own lives before letting the smoke and fire get to them.

Some of the younger recruits screamed and covered their eyes. One of them was sobbing hysterically. "What's the point in having magic if we can't save them?!"

One of the aurors growled. "You fool! We're saving all we can!" He glared at the young witch. "There would be more muggle casualties if it wasn't for us; so don't ever doubt your magic girl!"

The young auror looked down in shame and ran off to help some of the evacuees.

Kingsley sighed in despair. "This… I don't think we'll be able to save that many of them."

The man next to him nodded. "Most of the wizards… we have our sect on the bottom floors… barely go up to the top…" He shook his head. "We can't get that many of them from the top... I… I don't know how many will make it…"

Kingsley nodded and frowned when he saw Dean running up to him. "Thomas!" He barked as he started to fill up with dread. "Where's Potter?"

Dean shook his head and pointed to the top of the building frantically. "He's trying to apparate the muggles out."

Kingsley cursed. "That fool!"

The auror next to him paled. "Doesn't the boy know its suicide?"

He glared at Dean. "I want you to stun him on site when he apparates down! Get that idiot out of there!" Dean nodded before running back into the building.

Kingsley closed his eyes. "Magic protect that boy…"

* * *

Harry coughed as the smoke started to fill his lungs; everything was spinning as his magical reserves began to go low.

He cursed himself for not keeping up with his training. While his magic was still strong; it had been too long since he'd used so much magic at once, and the apparitions were started to take their toll on him.

He had made it down to floor 90 before having to stop. The room was filled with heavy smoke and he could see a few muggles on the floor passed out from smoke inhalation. He struggled to walk towards them before yelping as the floor started to shake again. The ceiling made a low groaning sound as it strained against the damage done. Harry watched in horror as parts of the ceiling began to fall; hiding the muggles from view and successfully trapping him in one area. More smoke and ash entered the room and his throat began to hurt as he coughed it raw.

Distantly he could hear someone screaming and grimaced as the room steadily grew hotter as the fire from the crash began to reach them.

"Aguamenti!" Water poured out of his wand and quickly did away with some of the fire that was closest to them. Harry coughed again as the fumes started to fill his lungs, he needed to cast a spell to be able to breathe better before he performed any more magic.

He was concentrating so much on keeping the fire at bay that he didn't notice as the ceiling began to fall again. He screamed in pain as pieces of plaster and metal rained down on him; knocking his wand out of his hand. He fell to the ground in pain and held his now broken arm to his chest. The building began to groan again and swayed slightly; filling Harry with dread.

He knew the tower wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

He struggled to move gritting his teeth he reached out with his left hand to try and find his wand. The smoke was thicker now and he could barely see a few inches away from his face. He could hear the fire just outside of the room roaring away as it came closer. He started to panic as he couldn't find his wand and swallowed more of the toxic air, making him dizzy from all the fumes.

His vision started to go hazy as he coughed; he shook his head and pressed the top of his shirt over his mouth and nose in a vain attempt to filter out the air he was breathing. His clothes were completely covered in ash and soot by this point and small black spots were quickly filling his vision.

For a moment he truly started to believe he would die here. He would never be able to hold his son again. Never kiss him goodnight or read the small child bed time stories. Never see him laugh in delight or feel those tiny arms wrap around him in a hug.

He shook his head. He couldn't die now. He filled himself with determination. He would not leave Tom all alone. His sweet son. He would never leave the child behind. He would never let his son be an orphan.

He would not let his child cry for him.

Suddenly he heard a soft pair of feet making their way towards him. The figure was tall and most likely a wizard since they seemed almost unaffected by the smoke. They paused next to Harry and he noticed them bend down and hand him his wand.

Harry tried to say thanks but ended up coughing instead; his vision steadying getting worse.

The figure bent down next to him and Harry felt his heart stop.

Long slightly curled midnight black hair tumbled over the man's face. He aristocratic features were distorted as he looked at Harry in concern, soft calloused hands turning his head side to side to check for any injuries. It was the eyes however that froze Harry to his very core.

Oh so familiar silver eyes looked at him; eyes he thought he would never see again.

"Si-Sirius…" He croaked; his voice barely more then a whisper from all the smoke he had inhaled.

The eyes widened in surprise and Harry's heart hammered erratically in his chest as he reached a trembling hand out to the man, wanting to make sure it was real; that he wasn't imagining him.

A man that couldn't possibly be before him and yet was all the same.

"Siri… please…"

He closed his eyes as he started to lose consciousness; the last thing he noticed was a pair of arms wrap around him as he was apparated away.

* * *

"The twin towers were struck early this morning-" _Click_

"Second building collapsed-" _Click_

"It was horrible! Oh god their screams, I saw so many people fall to their-" _Click_

"Various groups came to help evacuate the towers; some were trapped as the towers began to colla-" _Click_

"The president was alerted of the attack while he was in an elementary school-" _Click_

"The pentagon was hit thirty minutes after-" _Click_

Maggie turned off the TV and leaned against Dudley. "Some of our people worked in the towers as well…"

Dudley nodded and held her close. "Do you think they got out?"

She shrugged her shoulders before burying her face in Dudley's chest. "I don't know… they could have apparated out but if they chose to help…"

Dudley sighed and kissed her head softly. "Maybe we should go back home." At the way her shoulders tensed he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "We'll use those portkeys of yours."

Maggie nodded and sobbed softly as her body trembled in fear. "I… I just can't imagine why they would do such a thing."

Dudley sighed sadly and shrugged his shoulders. "Some people… they can no longer see the beauty in the world… their hearts turn cold and they only see hate and violence…" He grimaced in thought. "They want everyone to hurt as they do… and so they hurt others… hurt them where it will hurt the most."

Maggie sniffed as she hugged Dudley. "It's horrible…"

Dudley nodded. "I know…"

His phone rang and he frowned at the unknown number. "Hello?"

"Is this Dudley Dursley?" The voice was gruff and sounded tired; Dudley frowned in confusion while Maggie looked on curiously.

"Yes… what is it?"

The voice sighed sadly.

"It's about Harry… Harry Potter."

* * *

His body was cold again.

Distantly he could hear numerous voices shouting around him in worry and panic.

He breathed deeply and slowly opened his eyes before frowning in confusion.

It was a large train station; hundreds of people were walking by as the boarded the train, some looked familiar but he honestly couldn't remember where he had seen them before.

He looked up and frowned as he saw twinkling blue eyes looking at him sadly.

Somehow… he knew he should know this person… yet at the same time it slipped his mind who they could be.

The old man opened his mouth to speak but Harry frowned in confusion as no sound came out.

The station started to blur and he reached towards the man; wanting to know why they felt so familiar to him.

He awoke screaming in pain; with several medi-wizards holding him down as they poured numerous potions down his throat. His body panicked and tried to rebel; his mind stuck on the people at the station; of the smoke covered buildings; of the fire, the unbearable heat and pain…

He screamed and sobbed as he tried to escape before the potions finally brought him back to unconsciousness; everything slowly blurring as his eyes slowly closed.

_"I'm so sorry."_

**_October_**

Harry frowned and tried to ignore Hermione's worried looks.

They were both alone in the study. Ron had come by with Hugo and Rose and was helping Draco look after the kids while the two talked.

Harry had a small fire running; but didn't sit too close; shivering as he remembered the buildings once more.

"It was too close you know…"

Harry nodded and looked down at his drink, swirling it around lazily. "So I was told."

She sighed softly and glanced at Harry; hating how pale and haunted he looked. "They don't know how you're alive Harry…" She shook her head. "With all the smoke you inhaled…"

Harry frowned and took a sip of his drink, enjoying how the honey tea seemed to calm him.

"You should be dead."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I'm not… and everything is all fine and dandy… Can we let it go now?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head; knowing better then to get upset at his jabs. "Harry… what happened up there?"

He grimaced. "I lost consciousness… I… I couldn't save them…" His hands shook as he gripped his teacup firmly. "I could barely save anyone."

"Oh Harry…" She sighed sadly and moved to hug him. "It's not your fault."

"It's not their fault either but have you seen the papers?"

He glared darkly at his table and slapped a hand on a few newspapers lying around.

Hermione grimaced as she noticed The Guardian on top of the pile, their now infamous lines of how the Americans "got what they deserved" glaring right at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Harry… you can't dwell on it…" she ran a hand through his hair to calm him. "You just got out of St. Mungos… I don't want you to end up there again."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

He trembled as he looked at her with a closed off expression. "The dead… can they come back to life?"

She blinked at him in confusion before slowly shaking her head. "No Harry… besides… besides Voldemort." She grimaced at the name. "No one else can cheat death… no one else would want to do such a horrific thing."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "You're right."

She frowned and looked at him worriedly. "Why do you ask?"

He shook his head and looked away; ending the conversation. "It's nothing."

**_November_**

Walburga frowned as she watched Harry get consumed by his work; besides looking after Tom; the young man barely paid any attention to the world around him. Draco had to force feed him on more then one occasion just to make sure the youth didn't pass out.

"Do you plan on killing yourself?"

Harry blinked at her in surprise from his seat. "What?"

She frowned. "You heard me; do you plan to kill yourself?"

He shook his head in confusion. "Of course not!"

"Oh?" She drawled; raising an eyebrow. "Then pray tell; why are you acting like a shell? You barely leave this room unless it's to take care of Tom, I see your nose in a book more oft then not these days, and were it not for the Malfoy scion I doubt you would even eat." She glared at him. "At this rate your son really will lose his father."

"How dare you!" Harry snapped; his anger getting the best of him.

"How dare I?" Walburga screeched angrily at him before narrowing her eyes. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you child? You couldn't save them all; face it! You are not a god, and many more would have died were it not for you!" She glared darkly at him. "You however; almost died! You almost left your son all alone because you had to play 'hero'! Yet here you are wallowing in self pity because some of them still passed on!" She shook her head in anger. "You are only human Harry! You can only do so much! Yet right now you're hurting that small child you claim to love by acting like this! By being an irresponsible fool!"

Harry gaped at her before looking away in shame. "I..." He shook his head and frowned. "I know… I know I'm being an idiot." He looked away. "I just can't stop seeing their faces… I can still hear them screaming…"

Walburga's eyes softened. "Such is the horrors of war… that the innocents are left to suffer." She sighed. "You have to move pass this Harry… if not for yourself… then for your child."

Harry nodded his head shakily as tears began to spill from his eyes. "I know… I'm sorry."

**_December_**

Harry stood alone in the backroom; ignoring the festivities taking place a floor above him.

His eyes traced he names of each Black; lingering here and there when he came upon a name he recognized or was still alive.

His hand was shaking slightly and a few drops of firewhisky fell from the cup he was holding. He barley noticed this as his other hand slowly traced the names; his eyes darting here and their as they stared intently at the tapestry.

"You're going to make yourself ill you know."

He jumped in shock before swerving to look at Ginny's concerned face.

"I won't." He looked away guiltily before taking a sip of his drink.

The young woman snorted as she entered the room; she stood next to Harry as he looked at the names.

"You can't let it go can you?"

Harry tried to smile; though it came off as more of a grimace.

"I just keep seeing him there Gin…" He shook his head. "I should have died; but he was there… he saved me." He looked at her desperately. "I know he's the reason why I'm still here… I just don't know how…"

"The dead can't come back to life." Ginny said softly as she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

He laughed shakily. "Then how was he there?" He looked at Ginny with a hopeless expression. "Am I going mad Gin? To be thinking about him months after the fact?" He shook his head as he looked at the names. "I barely got to know him; but-" His voice broke as he started to tremble. "He was my family; and it feels like he was there… just to be ripped away from me again."

Ginny frowned and pulled Harry into a hug; he fell to his knees as she rested his head on her chest. Murmuring softly she ran her fingers through his hair; marveling at how soft it was.

Harry grabbed onto her as if his life depended on it before chuckling weakly. "You must think I'm so pathetic don't you?"

Ginny shook her head; smiling sadly to herself. "I could never think that of you."

She sighed and tightened her hold on him for a moment before letting go; forcing a smile on her face she pulled him up again.

"You may never know what happened that day but…" She grinned as she pushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "I know there a little boy upstairs worrying about you." She tilted her head and grinned. "So let's go up to him yeah?"

Harry sighed and smiled softly at her. "Thank you Gin."

She giggled. "Just saving our 'hero'."

He groaned and followed her up the stairs; deciding to move on from his mental torment; if only for the moment.

His mind soon became filled with thought of Tom as the young child practically tackled him to the ground. The small boy smiled happily at Harry's shocked expression and dragged him into the festivities; much to the amusement of everyone.

As the party continued a small flicker appeared before one of the names on the tapestry. So quickly if one blinked they wouldn't notice.

A name flickered; and for just a small moment; the skull and death date disappeared.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This chapter was probably the most difficult to write so far. I kept worrying on how to portray everyone during the attack and then wondered if I should even include the attack to begin with. In the end I decided to go along with it; though I worry I may receive some flames for writing on such a delicate topic even now. I hope you all enjoyed this installment and as a side note; I have made a side story for Lavender and Theo for anyone interested in reading about their tragic tale. It will be put up soon to read. I just couldn't leave them alone and decided to give them their own story after getting oddly attached to the two._

_To those that lost family; friends and loved ones on the attacks in 9/11 I offer you all my condolences. May they never be forgotten._

_Flower meanings from May._

_Arbutus: I will always love you_

_Weeping wisteria: Lost Love_

_Azalea: Take care of yourself, for me_

_Till next time._


	6. Discoveries Of A Different Nature Part 1

**_A/N: _**_I apologize so much for the late update; so much has been distracting me from this tale and it's unfair to you the reader. Sadly I'm still not in top form and so; to at least have something for all of you to read I decided to upload part one of the year 2002. If you don't mind this action I will continue to release the tale in segments until the whole year is done; afterwards I plan to upload it all into one long chapter with perhaps a little extra as an apology for the wait. However should you prefer to wait until you can read the rest of the tale in its entirety please do let me know. Thank you for the lovely reviews you all wrote me and once again I apologize for the horrifically long wait on this installment._

* * *

**_Warning: _**_This chapter contains slash; should this bother you in any way; please skip the bottom of January._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Beside's O.C.'s; characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**_January 2002_**

Harry chuckled as he watched Tom attempt to read to Scorpius. The young boy had a rather large book propped up beside him; covering half of his body as he squinted at the words and read them aloud. Scorpius listened intently, his silver eyes filled with wonder. The small toddler had taken to laying on his stomach as he watched Tom read; not really understanding what was being said but enjoying it all nonetheless. Draco chuckled softly whenever the small boy would squint his eyes and nod eagerly whenever Tom paused to make sure he was paying attention.

"They're like brothers aren't they? It's almost cute."

Harry agreed and offered Draco some hot chocolate before sitting down to watch the two. "Well we are raising them together." He looked over at his friend in worry. "Are you sure you don't mind? I thought for sure you would want to raise Scorpius in your parent's home; what with your traditions and all."

Draco waved off his concern before taking a sip of his drink. "While the idea has merit; I'd rather not." He looked over at Harry with a sad smile. "I remember growing up in the manor and it was lonely, I never had anyone to play with besides the house elves; and my parents were always busy." He shook his head in thought. "I don't want that for my son." Smiling softly he glanced over at the younger boy, grinning when he noticed Tom and Scorpius playing with the pages of the book; story long forgotten. "Besides it looks like we'll both be single for the long run; so it won't be too difficult to raise them together." He shrugged. "At least this way if one of us screws up the other can do damage control." He smirked at Harry. "Also… Those red heads of yours are a godsend. Three words for you Potter: Baby sitters galore."

Harry blinked at his friend in surprise. "I'm actually shocked that you've thought so far ahead; that's very responsible of you."

Draco spluttered. "Oi! You're the reckless one in this rag tag family Potter!"

Harry snorted. "Three words for you Draco: Stacy; Michelle; and Baby." He scrunched up his nose and looked at the blonde in confusion. "Honestly; what kind of name is Baby?"

Draco coughed and looked around awkwardly. "That's not really her real name…" He groaned when he saw Harry grow more confused. "Besides; that isn't being reckless!"

Harry raised a brow at the blonde and sighed. "You go through woman like mad Draco." He frowned. "How haven't you run out of females yet?" He questioned; honestly curious.

Draco laughed loudly at Harry's expression. "It's a gift." He winked at his friend. "I'm a charmer; can't help it that woman enjoy my abilities."

Harry stared at him blankly before slowly shaking his head. "No… you know what; we are not having this conversation. Not here, not with the kids around, not ever." He kept shaking his head as Draco laughed loudly; the children looking up at them in confusion. "In fact; what conversation? We weren't having a conversation. Nope, none at all."

Draco almost fell out of his seat in amusement as Harry grew more flustered.

"Merlin Potter; you'll think I was talking about my sex life with how red you are!"

Harry glared at the blonde angrily but was cut off from making a retort as the floo flared; confusing the two males as neither had expected company.

Severus stepped out of the fire and after banishing the soot on his clothes looked up at the two. He raised an eyebrow at their pajama's; or lack of in Draco's case before focusing his attention on Harry.

"Get dressed."

Harry frowned and looked down at his comfortable pajamas; not really wanting to change. "Why?"

Severus sighed loudly. "I received an invitation as… thanks for my new potions. The family is quite prominent and Remus unfortunately can not attend." He frowned; onyx eyes filled with worry. "Teddy has a mild case of the wizarding flu; and since I abhor attending these functions, much less by myself; I've decided to have you be my plus one."

Draco whistled lowly before smirking at his godfather. "I can't believe you're actually going to begin with." The blonde grinned widely. "Father usually has to drag you to these events." He hummed thoughtfully. "Must be a really powerful famil…." He paused and looked at Harry in horror. "I'm doing you're clothes." He continued; ignoring the younger male's shout of outrage. "You'll embarrass me if I let you dress yourself." He cringed. "Merlin you might even embarrass on accident; who knows with your horrible taste in fashion!"

Harry spluttered as he looked at the blonde. "Honestly I'm not that bad at dressing myself." He frowned. "I don't know if I should go… I mean Tom-"

"Can be taken care of by me." Draco retorted looking at his nails in a bored manner.

Harry glared at the blonde. "Even so my work-"

"Can be left alone for a night."

Harry's eyes twitched.

"Tom's bedtim-"

"Got it covered."

"The letter to Hermi-"

"I can send them."

"Not to mention-"

"Oh stop making excuses scarhead." Draco muttered exasperatedly. "Just go and bloody enjoy yourself!"

Harry frowned before sighing loudly; knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. He glared suspiciously at the blonde; he seemed much too smug about this for Harry's liking. "Fine I'll go."

Draco stood up with too bright a smile and immediately grabbed hold of Harry. "Excellent choice." He cackled as he dragged away the raven haired man; his mind already working on Harry's wardrobe and clothes for the night.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he looked at his friend warily. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Frowning he tugged on his emerald silk shirt again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, you look fine." He slapped away Harry's hand. "You'll mess up your shirt if you keep tugging on it."

Harry pouted and shifted uncomfortably. "Just not used to this… look." He grimaced.

Draco had gone all out in dressing Harry; much to the younger man's horror. His shirt was top of the line and had dark green snakes embroidered into the collar; charmed to move on their own. The shirt was then fitted with silver cufflinks that had an emerald gem imbedded into the center of the links; sticking to the slytherin colors that the blonde had determined suited him best.

His pants while not leather; felt just as tight and left little to the imagination, the black material curving around his legs in a pleasing manner to the eyes. Since his hair was no longer a birds nest thanks to it's length Draco had decided to use a bit of mouse to give Harry a wild look; or so he claimed.

In all honestly Harry thought he looked like he'd just had the best shag of his life.

The raven haired man sighed irritably. "I thought this was a prominent family; doesn't that mean my clothes should be wizarding robes… or at least more decent?"

Severus snorted and shook his head. "This isn't a formal even Harry; no one will care that you're dressed in muggle clothes; in fact, you'll probably find quite a few have forgone robes where we're going."

Harry nodded, still unsure. "Right…" He tilted his head in confusion. "Erm… where are we going anyways?"

Severus chuckled darkly before pulling out a dark purple envelope. "Russia naturally."

Harry muttered under his breath. "Oh of course! How silly of me to think otherwise."

Severus ignored him before looking at the time and thrusting the envelope at Harry's hand. "It's going to activate in a moment; grab on."

Draco chuckled and waved at them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Harry."

Harry looked at the blonde in confusion. "Wha-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Harry felt the unwelcome suction feeling of the portkey as it spun them around.

Draco smirked as they left before stretching. "Maybe now we can finally get him to bloody meet someone." He rolled his eyes before looking at the children; both had fallen asleep during the whole spiel. Scorpius yawned in his sleep before snuggling closer to Tom. Draco smiled softly before sighing.

"Miracles do happen…"

* * *

Harry groaned as they landed and just barely managed to stay upright. Taking a deep breath he tried to steady himself; lest he lose the contents currently swimming around his stomach.

"I hate portkeys…" He whined pitifully.

Severus rolled his eyes at the young man's antics before looking around in approval. "I suppose this is an adequate gala."

Harry glared at the man before gaping in shock as he took in his surroundings.

"What the bloody hell is this?!"

They were at a palace; its soft white stone walls glimmered with old magic. He watched as various witches and wizards appeared; dressed in the latest fashion; their outfits screaming wealth. Slowly the guest entered the mystical palace; a house elf quickly grabbed their invitation as they popped in and out; some elves offering hors d'oeuvres to the recent arrivals.

Soft lights of pure magic floated around to add a soft and majestic lighting to the area.

Harry looked at his pseudo father in disbelief and slight fear. "Be honest with me Severus… you plan to kill me don't you? You know I'm going to mess this up!"

Severus laughed loudly, shocking Harry as he rarely saw the rather reserved man let lose in such a fashion. Severus turned and smirked at him, a mischievous glint in his dark onyx eyes. "Of course not Harry; I just thought you would enjoy this party." He turned around and started to walk up the stone steps to the grand hall. "Come along now."

Harry blinked at him before shaking his head in disbelief. He was starting to have second thoughts of attending this party. He grimaced at the obvious opulence of the palace feeling out of place in such a grand environment; this was far beyond him. Biting back a groan he desperately hoped he didn't accidently cause an international incident.

Sadly it wouldn't be the first time.

The house elf blinked up at them as they neared the entrance; it's large and dull eyes wide and unseeing before it grabbed the invitation and disappeared. Harry frowned at the elf's odd behavior; he'd never seen a blind house elf before.

He blanched as he looked inside the entrance. The walls were carved out of pure marble, with gold leaf added to the décor. At a closer look he noted that the walls and stone pillars were filled with thousands of small and highly detailed engravings showing off beautiful magical beast. Some of them moved through the stone quickly, making Harry lean in close to get a better look. The ceiling was simply a huge painting; there was no other way to describe it. Faintly Harry recalled a muggleborn artist called Leonardo that Hermione had mentioned to him in passing. The entire ceiling was done to show various landscapes filled with wood and water nymphs along dancing between the trees, at a closer look he noticed a few high elves joining in the festivities. Craning his head up to better view the masterpiece he swore a phoenix had flown by before Severus drew his attention away; scolding him for his lack of decorum.

"Please… stop looking around as if you are a daft child." He grimaced before handing Harry and odd drink. "I doubt you wish to humiliate yourself in such a public function."

Harry blushed in embarrassment before taking a sip of the offered drink. He gasp in surprise at the strong burning sensation as it went down his throat. "Sorry… erm.. it's just amazing really."

Severus nodded his head in agreement before drinking from his own glass. "The host does enjoy showcasing their wealth." He smirked in amusement. "Not even the Malfoy's can match up to this prestige; much to Lucius's ever growing ire."

Harry choked as he ended up taking a large gulp of his drink. Grimacing he looked at Severus in shock.

"Severus…" He looked at the man warily. "You do know how bad I am at things like this right?" He winced. "Maybe you should have taken Draco instead…"

Severus snorted at him before shaking his head in amusement. "Just mingle Potter and enjoy yourself." He smiled at the raven haired man, his eyes filled with mirth. "It won't kill you."

"Somehow I doubt that." Harry muttered darkly.

Sighing he gulped down the rest of his drink; if this was all going to end in disaster; he may as well enjoy himself before hand.

He coughed as the drink seemed to burn its way down his throat; not expecting it to be so potent after having gotten used to the first few sips. Severus chuckled at his reaction.

"Russian vodka Harry is not meant to be gulped down like butterbeer; especially not the magical brand." He smirked at Harry's pain as the young man started to cough from the potent drink. "Mind you its effects can be even worse then firewhisky."

"Oh thanks for telling me that now." Harry muttered sarcastically as he rubbed his throat.

Severus snorted. "If anything it should help you enjoy yourself more; now if you'll excuse me…"

With that Severus disappeared into the crowd of party goers and Harry desperately started to wish for he was back at home in his soft and comfortable bed.

* * *

Severus smirked to himself as he avoided most of the party goers. In normal circumstances he would never have set foot in such large social event; however…

He couldn't fully suppress his grin as he thought back to Harry's lost expression as he left the young man to fend for himself.

If anything the entertainment for the night should prove to be amusing.

"Severus… is that you?"

Severus blinked in surprise before smiling warmly and bowing at the man in front of him. "Master Graf, it's an honor to see you here."

The man smiled warmly at Severus. "Ach! Don't be so formal with me junge." He grinned at the potions master. "After all, you have not been my apprentice for many an odd year."

Severus smiled at the man. "Indeed."

Graf chuckled before leading Severus to a corner of the room with less guest floating about. "So, what has brought you here to Russia Severus?" The german man question as he looked at him curiously. "I still remember how you would hide in the lab should I even mention the word Gala near you." He chuckled at the memory. "You would avoid them as if they were a plague."

Severus chuckled before taking a sip of his drink. "It's for a plan of mine that I've decided to suffer through this. I have an adopted son whom I'm trying to make enjoy himself for once; without any expectations."

Graf raised an eyebrow at the information. "Oh? I did not know you had children; adopted or otherwise."

Severus nodded as he swirled around his drink. "A lot happened in the war, and when the boy was sixteen, I decided to take him in and help him." He smiled softly. "After we worked through some mutual misunderstandings."

The german laughed loudly. "I bet you were awful in showing the junge your true self to weren't you?" He shook his head and smiled brightly as young man who used to be his apprentice. "So for what reasons have you decided to let the boy have fun here tonight?"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mostly for his godfather; the man is worried about the lack of a relationships the boy has had and wonders if perhaps he just needs a little push in the right direction."

Graf snorted. "If the junge is anything like you he will need more of a kick off a cliff to get any sort of a hint."

Severus choked and glared at his former master as Graf laughed loudly at his expense.

"Well, as long as the boy does not meet any of the Demidov's he should be fine."

Severus stilled. "I was not told they would be here tonight."

Graf grumbled and waved off the younger man's concerns. "Just the head of the family and his wife; unofficially they are the ones hosting this gala." He shook his head. "I doubt they will show up until the end; do not worry so Severus."

Severus cursed darkly. "Knowing that boy's luck he's bound to meet one of them."

Graf chuckled. "Nonsense, the whole of Russia is here, what are the possibilities my friend?"

"You'll be surprised." Severus muttered darkly.

* * *

Harry stumbled as he walked into the back gardens. He had no idea how many drinks he'd had; but he just knew he was definitely going to be regretting them all in the morning.

He swayed dangerously before leaning against an alcove hidden away by ivy. His mind could barely even register how odd it was that the garden was blooming in the middle of winter before he groaned as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Stupid ssseverus." He slurred as he leaned against the stone wall to try and get his bearings. "Never going to another one of thessse damn partiess again."

A dark chuckle sounded from close by, making a small shiver go down his spine as he jumped in surprise.

"I take it you do not enjoy the festivities?"

Harry was surprised by the thick Russian accent and blearily opened his eyes before jumping again once he noticed just how close the owner of the voice was to him.

He frowned as he studied the man before him, he had deathly pale white skin and was considerably taller then Harry; much to his ever growing annoyance. The stranger's body was thin yet muscular and he carried himself as most old purebloods do. Harry was surprised at how long the man's hair was, as not even Lucius hair had ever reached such a length, the face however caught most of Harry's attention.

The strong chin and high cheekbones of the aristocratic before him were stunning within themselves, but it was the man's luminescent purple eyes seemed to draw Harry in before he even noticed himself moving towards the other.

The stranger for his part seemed mildly amused at Harry's actions. "I'm afraid I do not recognize you…" He hummed thoughtfully as his eyes raked across Harry's body, making him shiver at the intensity in the stare. "Are you perhaps someone's plus one?"

Harry nodded and tried to shake away the strange fog that seemed to be settling in his mind. "Y-yes." He shook his head and tried to move away from the other man; blushing darkly at how inarticulate he sounded. "S-sorry I should go."

The stranger grabbed his hand, sending a strange jolt through Harry's body.

"Don't." His voice was soft and pleasing; Harry frowned as his head started to feel lighter. Maybe he shouldn't leave after all, besides the man had asked him so nicely… he barely noticed as he was pulled closer to the taller man. Purple eyes stared down at his own emerald green, making his brain go all fuzzy as he struggled to think straight. "You just arrived here after all."

Harry tried to shake his head and get rid of the strange haze covering his thoughts before gasping in surprise as cool lips descended on his.

It felt like a cold fire was erupting through his body as those lips began to dominate his own, teeth softly biting and asking for entrance.

Harry moaned weakly and the man smirked against his lips as he pushed Harry against the alcove wall.

Harry tried to move away but once more the haze seemed to fill his every thought. He smiled and started to enjoy the kiss. Why had he been so against it before? It felt so right; he knew he wanted this. The man smirked against his lips. "That's right little one; enjoy this…" He barely heard himself as he groaned loudly in pleasure at the sensations he was feeling. The man slowly spread Harry's legs with his own; making Harry mewl in pleasure as their clothed erections touched.

"So wanting… so lovely." The man murmured, his purple eyes darkening with lust as he kissed and sucked on Harry's neck, leaving dozens of bite marks to show his claim. "How utterly delicious; it's been so long since I've found someone so responsive." He murmured softly to himself.

Harry gasped and turned his head to the side in pleasure as the man kept biting his sensitive neck. He arched up against the stranger as he grinded their cloth erections together; filling him with so much lust and pleasure he thought himself going mad with need and want. Dark purple eyes seemed to study his whole form and drink him in while slender fingers reached under Harry's shirt to tease the boy's dusty pink nipples.

Harry mewled under the ministrations; his thoughts no longer about getting away from this wonderful feeling, all he could think about was how lovely it would be to give in.

"Your aura… so utterly tantalizing… how does one not notice?" The man murmured as his hand slowly went down until it was above Harry's clothed erection. "The pure power you exude… so marvelous." He chuckled darkly. "How I long to taint it."

Harry leaned his head back before yelping in shock and pleasure as his erection was released from its confines, the stranger's nimble fingers seeming to be stroking him to completion.

"Please…ungh... just… ahh!" Harry moaned and threw his head back before bucking into the hand in desperate pleasure; his mind unable to form any coherent thought as he moaned wantonly under the man's skilled ministrations.

Purple eyes darkened at Harry's reactions as the man pressed his body against Harry's, his fingers stroking Harry's weeping member all the while.

"Do you enjoy this little one?" He murmured against Harry's neck, his dark voice soft and questioning as he placed more hickeys on the soft pale skin. "I can help quench those delicious hidden desires of yours…" He hummed before moving to nibble on Harry's ear. "So much I could teach you little one."

Harry mewled and bucked his hips into the hand as he came harshly; his eyes opening wide from the pleasure coursing through him as his lips parted in a silent moan. His legs shook as he felt his body go limp; the man noticed and grabbed hold of Harry before he fell; pressing their bodies together.

Harry gasp and trembled as he held onto the man's velvet shirt, panting as he tried to catch his breath and make some sense of what just happened.

He stilled as his body filled with terrible dread.

His head began to hurt as his very being was swallowed by fear; dark images flashed through his mind; too quickly for him to make sense of but causing Harry unease all the same.

Ignoring whatever the man was asking him he pushed away from the stranger, his head no longer filled with a pleasant haze. Quickly adjusting his pants he ran back inside; not turning to see if he was followed or not; his thoughts only on getting to Severus and leaving.

Alexander smirked as he watched the beauty run away. He held his hand to his lips and started to lick away the young man's essence; practically groaning at the exotic taste as he felt his pants grow tight again.

"Alexander? What are you doing out here?"

He turned and smiled coldly at his wife. Her pale blonde hair glistened in the moonlight and her orange eyes seemed to glow with unnatural light. The blue silk dress she wore clung softly to her curves; outlining her features. The soft light seemed to illuminate her soft pale skin and lush pink lips; to many who fell to her charms; she was more beautiful then even a veela in their eyes. To anyone else she would be a beauty many would covert after; in the futile hopes of gaining her affection.

But for him she was merely a disgusting and annoying creature.

One he wished to crush.

"Just enjoying the night view my lovely wife."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Liar!" Her eyes glinted dangerously as she hissed at him as she looked around angrily. "I can smell what happened! Who wer-"

"Claudia…" He warned, his voice softt and deadly. He took a cold satisfaction as her body stilled in slight fear. "Don't finish that sentence if you value your life."

She stiffened before nodding curtly and walking back inside with as much pride as she scavenge.

He laughed darkly at her pathetic exit before frowning in slight annoyance.

He'd never asked the beauty his name.

He sighed and licked away the last of the essence; a dangerous smile playing across his lips.

"I'll find you my little beauty; but for now…"

He chuckled darkly as his body seemed to meld into the night, his purple eyes glowing brightly before vanishing.

_"Run."_

* * *

Remus smiled softly as he saw Severus enter the sitting room. The taller man smiled at him before taking off his coat and sitting next to his lover with a sigh. "How's Teddy?"

Remus smiled. "Fine now; I put him to bed just a while ago. Was the party enjoyable?"

Severus snorted before leaning against the werewolf, enjoying the comfort the other man brought him.

"Besides seeing my old Master; it was filled with annoying dunderheads. Hardly what I consider enjoyment."

Remus chuckled softly and ran a hand through Severus's dark locks; loving the silky feel the man's hair had. "Did the plan work at least?" He asked hopefully. "Do you think he met anyone?"

Severus frowned before closing his eyes as the nimble fingers of his wolf worked to sooth him. "I'm not sure." He hummed softly in thought. "He was extremely intoxicated when he asked to go home, but if he met someone is anyone's guess."

Remus sighed softly and frowned in concern. "I just want him to be happy; I'm worried about him. I don't like thinking of him being all alone."

Severus nodded in agreement before placing a soft kiss on the wolf's brow. "These things take time I suppose." He sighed. "Perhaps one day soon we can see him content with another."

Remus nodded before grimacing. "You don't think he'll be angry at us do you?"

Severus snorted and shook his head. "If that irritating child ever discovered that we out of everyone tried to have him paired up with someone; we'll never hear the end of it." He smirked at Remus. "However; he would have to figure it out first."

Remus grinned and chuckled softly. "Always the positive one." His amber eyes darkened as he placed a soft kiss on Severus lips.

"Perhaps we should move on to pleasanter topics?"

Severus growled as he tugged the smaller man onto his lap.

"Indeed."

**_February_**

Harry smiled brightly as he slipped into his son's room.

Tom had his blankets bunched up all around him; with only his head popping out of the warm covers. For once his immaculate curly hair was an utter mess; finally proving Harry's suspicions that his son had taken to following Draco's hair regime. He shivered in thought and desperately hoped the blonde didn't teach the young child anything else. The small boy scrunched up his nose cutely before muttering something in his sleep. He sighed peacefully and curled into his covers more; seeming satisfied for the time being.

Harry grinned and moving carefully as to not wake the sleeping childe began taking pictures of the adorable moment to add to his growing album.

Tom frowned in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. Seeing his father standing before him he sighed and stretched; knowing he wouldn't be sleeping more any time soon.

"Harry…" He murmured softly; a small frown on his lips. "What is with you and pictures?" He huffed cutely at his father before shaking his head. "We'll run out of albums at this rate."

Harry giggled and put away the camera before wrapping his son in a warm hug. "You're just too cute love; I want to be sure I don't miss even a moment of it!" He hummed softly as he ran a hand through his son's messy locks. "Did you sleep well?"

Tom nodded and yawned widely. "I did."

Harry grinned and placed a small kiss in the messy locks of hair before frowning as he saw a book peeking out from behind Tom's pillow.

"Tom… Where did you get this?"

The small boy blushed faintly and looked down at his feet. "I found one of Remus's books and decided to read it…"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at his son. "Found or took?"

Tom blushed bright red and looked away; refusing to answer.

Harry chuckled in amusement. Remus had gone ballistic the first time a few of his books went missing; thinking one of his students had perhaps found the tomes. It had come to a total surprise for everyone when Tom was found to have been sneaking the books to read. Harry frowned slightly in thought. While he didn't mind his son reading; in fact he actively encouraged it. He did however find it odd at how only at five years Tom seemed to understand more then a child should; to the point that even Remus was pleasantly surprised at how quickly the young boy was able to comprehend what he read; though he still needed help at times when the tomes were more advanced.

Remus had taken to calming Harry's worries by just saying his son was a prodigy; which sadly should be expected given his magic powress.

Harry shook his head and smiled brightly at his son. "So; are you excited about today?"

Tom hummed and nodded; relieved that the discussion was over for now. "It'll be fun to see kids my own age." He scrunched up his nose. "Anything would be better then Scorpius."

Harry laughed at his son's put off expression. "I thought you liked your cousin?"

Tom rolled his eyes and nodded before getting off the bed. "I do…" He frowned. "Except he's such a baby…" He looked at his dad seriously. "He's so boring sometimes!"

Harry shook his head and grinned. "Scorpius is still little love; he can't play like you can."

Tom shrugged. "I know… Teddy explained it to me." He frowned before looking at his father curiously. "Then he started mentioning this… biology thing…" He shook his head in confusion. "It was weird; I thing Snape is trying to teach him too much."

Harry smiled in amusement before standing up. "Perhaps. I'm going to wait for you outside alright?" He looked at his son in concern. "Are you sure you can get dressed by yourself?"

Tom groaned loudly and looked at his father with an annoyed expression.

Harry grinned and put up his hands in mock surrender. "Got it! Got it!" Chuckling he closed the door and headed to the stairway; smiling as he noticed Walburga's amused expression.

The witch hummed thoughtfully as Harry walked closer to her. "He's growing so fast."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Sadly…" He frowned at the portrait. "Sometimes I still wish he was a baby, it feels like his childhood is going by too quickly."

Walburga laughed softly. "All parents feel that way about their children... however…" She looked at Harry slyly. "Tom is getting to that age dear…"

Harry groaned. "Are we really still going to discuss this?"

Walburga huffed at him. "He's the heir of two old pureblood lines; not to mention how famous you are." She shook her head in exasperation. "He needs to learn how to hold himself and act in our circles or they'll eat him alive." She looked at him pleadingly. "You don't want him by those who would take advantage of him now do you?"

Harry frowned. "But he's still so young…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Age has nothing to do with it! I started the boys when they turned four and I know for a fact the Malfoy scion plans to do the same for his son when he turns four as well." She frowned at Harry. "Tom needs to know what is expected of him and how to handle the pressure he no doubt will be held under." She paused as she waited for it to sink in. "You don't want him to enter our world as blindly as you yourself did correct?"

Harry grimaced before reluctantly nodding. "That's not fair of you. He sighed and looked at the portrait warily. "It'll only be beginners work correct?"

She nodded; trying and failing to hide how pleased she was by the outcome. "Of course; I'll teach him our traditions and some lessons on manners; there's no doubt the Draco can teach the childe the proper way to act and hold himself." She hummed in thought. "Perhaps he can teach Tom along with his own son."

Harry sighed before smiling. "Nothing about blood purity will be mentioned?"

Walburga scoffed. "One of his fathers is a half blood and the other..." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Harry. "I sadly cannot judge."

Harry shrugged innocently; not looking at the portrait. "Well; as long as Tom seems amiable to it; I see no problems."

"Harry!"

Harry looked up at his son and almost choked at the sight.

Tom seemed to have sadly inherited Harry's horrible taste in clothing; and it showed… He had on a green Franklin shirt that Dudley had given him for his birthday along with a small black wizard's hat, the tip charmed to have a spider making a web at the top. His silk blue dress robe was covering most of the t-shirt and he wore a pair of brown khakis underneath the ensemble. To top it off both his shoes and socks were mix maxed as well. One sock was a horrid bright purple and the other puke green. One of the shoes he wore was his leather dress shoe while the other was a muggle sneaker brand that lit up when he walked.

"Dear Merlin." Walburga gasp in horror. "And I thought Sirius was terrible!" She grimaced at the sight, not able to hide her displeasure. "I believe we should start those lessons immediately before the damage is irreparable."

Harry flinched at the mentioned name before smiling brightly at his son. "So… that's what you want to wear today huh?"

Tom nodded eagerly before turning to show off his clothes. "How do I look Harry?"

"If you tell him anything besides utterly dreadful I promise I will hex you horribly!" Walburga hissed at him; terrified of the thought of her honorary grandson going out dressed in such a manner.

Harry snorted at the portrait. "I'll love to see you try from inside that painting." He turned and smiled brightly at Tom; the boy's face eager for a compliment. "You look amazing love; but we're going out somewhere where it wouldn't be appropriate to dressed like that." Grabbing the little boys hand he led him back to the bed room. "Let's go take some pictures for memories then change to something else alright?"

Tom shrugged and nodded. "Alright Harry."

Walburga sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin." She hummed, a wicked grin appearing on her lips. "What wonderful blackmail that will be when he's older."

* * *

Tom frowned as he looked at the children playing together. At first; he had been interested in playing along but they all seemed so… boring compared to him, not to mention dull. He didn't know where the feeling had came from. He was fine playing with his cousins, but as soon as they approached the muggle park all he felt was an odd sense of distaste. He wondered if perhaps it was because they could not perform magic. His father had explained to him not to do any magic while at the park; since the children no doubt wouldn't be able to understand his gift. He sighed and looked at them curiously. And odd thought wondered into his head and he started to wonder if perhaps he was better then them… somehow at least.

He sighed in boredom and decided to walk around the park in search of something fun to do. Perhaps there was something of interest hidden right around the corner; as long as he looked in the right place. Harry was sitting in a bench watching him with a small smile; making Tom feel exceptionally smug at the fact. None of the other children had their fathers with them; the most he could see was some daft women twittering amongst themselves while they watched the children. He frowned as he noticed himself sneering at them; wondering where that reaction had come from.

He shook his head; thank Merlin Harry didn't have one of _them _around; Tom feared he might go insane if that was the case. Girls were just too _weird_.

"Hewwo!"

Tom frowned and looked at the girl next to him; she was wearing a rather nice pink pea coat. Her soft looking blonde hair was done up in pigtails; with two rather large pink bows adorning them.

He smiled hesitantly at her; trying not to cringe at the girly overload. "Hello."

She held out her hand eagerly making him frown when he noticed how dirty it was. "My name is Elizabeth! I'm seven!" She smiled brightly; showing off her missing baby tooth as she puffed out her chest with pride. "What's yours?"

Tom grimaced inwardly at her vocabulary before shaking her hand. "I'm Tom." After a moments hesitation he added, "I'm five."

She hummed in acknowledgement before looking around in confusion. "Where's your Mummy?"

He frowned and looked towards his father before shaking his head. "I don't have one."

She looked upset at him and nodded solemnly. "Is your mummy in heaven like my daddy is?"

Tom paused at the question; he knew that Harry was technically his mother; but couldn't mention such a fact in the muggle world. Besides that however; he had no idea what this heaven this was; and why on earth Harry would be there when he was obviously watching Tom from the park bench.

He shrugged and decided to question the girl; his curiosity getting the best of him. "What's heaven; and why is your daddy there?"

She placed her hands on her face and gasp loudly at him in shock. "You don't know about heaven?" She shook her head in awe. "Everyone knows what heaven is!"

Tom sneered at her in annoyance. "Well I don't! So tell me!" He ordered; getting angry at how stupid she was making him feel.

The girl looked at him dazed for a moment before responding; her bright eyes oddly dulled. "Heaven is where people go when they die or get really really hurt but can't be made better again." Her eyes brightened again as she smiled sadly at him. "So is your mummy there too?"

Tom frowned in confusion. Obviously Harry wasn't there; thank Merlin… but maybe… maybe his father was?

He shrugged and looked down at the grass, kicking it with his foot. "I don't know."

She nodded and grabbed hold of his arm; shocking him as she pushed him towards the other children. "It's ok Tom." She smiled brightly at him again. "Let's play tag!"

Tom rolled his eyes but followed along; wondering if perhaps the game would look more enjoyable with him participating. He couldn't help but feel nervous and inwardly he hoped he wouldn't mess up somehow.

As the game began his thoughts started to drift away. Life had always been perfectly fine with Draco and Scorpius around; to the point that he rarely questioned the arrangement. However; he knew Draco wasn't his father; the woman he sometimes saw leaving the blonde's room evidence of that. He frowned as he ran around with the children.

Who was his father really? What was he like?

He shook his head and focused at the game again.

He'll just ask Harry later.

* * *

Harry chuckled softly as he watched the young girl approach an unsuspecting Tom.

"Ello Harry! Didn't expect to see you here!"

Harry looked up and smiled brightly when he saw Maggie; the young woman was holding a small bag of groceries as she sat next to him, a wide smile in her face. "I was just taking Tom out for the day." He smiled as he watched his son join a game of tag with the other children. "I thought it would be good for him to get some fresh air." He smiled softly. "And perhaps make some friends his age."

Maggie hummed in agreement as she relaxed in her seat. "How has he been anyway? I haven't seen much of him lately." She scolded Harry lightly.

Harry grinned. "Oh he's been great." He shook his head. "He's driving Remus wild though; ever since he learned to read he's been taking Remus's books and reading them; with or without permission." Harry hummed thoughtfully. "I'm honestly surprised with how much he understands at times."

Maggie grinned and took out a bag of roasted almonds before popping a few in her mouth. "Maybe he's a child prodigy?" She tilted her head as she studied Tom. "I don't think he fancies playing with other children that much though." She shrugged. "Maybe he's more of a bookworm?"

Harry frowned and grimaced as he caught sight of Tom's irritated expression. "Erm… well that didn't work out too well." He laughed nervously. "You don't think he'll be too crossed at them do you?"

Maggie snorted and shook her head. "He's bull headed; I'll give you that, but the little guy usually has a good hold of his temper." She smiled at Harry. "He'll probably tell them off if they keep bugging him though."

"MUMMY! MUMMY!"

Harry paused and turned quickly to look at the children. Some of them were running away to their parents; tears filling their eyes as they screamed in horror and terror.

They were all running away from where Tom was sitting with terrified expressions on their young faces. He paled as he noticed a young girl spasming on the ground next to Tom.

Tom looked at all of them in shock before tunring to look towards Harry; his icy blue eyes filling with tears.

Harry didn't even look towards Maggie before running off to his son; worried at just what had happened during the time he looked away.

* * *

Tom sighed as they kept playing tag. It had been somewhat entertaining the first few rounds; but constantly running around and chasing after people just got plain irksome after a while. Not to mention tiring.

_§Foolish humans! Dirty spawn; watch you step or my fangs will poison your dirty blood!§_

Tom frowned and looked around in confusion; wondering just who could have been speaking so rudely.

One of the boys looked at the muddy grass in disgust; his freckled face scrunched up. "EW!" He whined loudly before pointing at the snake slithering away from the group. "There's a snake here!"

Some of the girls squealed in pretend fright and grabbed hold of each other, their bodies shaking as they looked at the snake in curiosity and fear.

_§Stay away human!§ _Tom's eyes widened as he looked at the snake with an incredulous expression.

Surely it couldn't be…

_§Are… are you talking to us?§_ Tom asked curiously; not noticing some of the children closer to him pale in fright and confusion.

The snake seemed to pause before slithering closer to the young boy; its tongue darting out and tasting the air curiously.

_§A speaker? How curious.§_

Tom's eyes brightened in shock and amazement. A snake was talking to him! A real live snake! He leaned closer to the reptile; his face filled with childish glee at the strange conversation; not noticing the dark looks being sent his way by some of the children.

_§Can all snakes talk like you can?§_

Before the snake could answer one of the boys pushed Tom on the ground. He blinked in shock and looked up at their pale and fear filled faces with confusion.

Why were they acting differently?

"What…" One of the boys looked at Tom in horror.

"Just what are you?"

Tom flinched at the tone and looked at the children; Elizabeth was eyeing him with fear as she looked between him and the snake.

Tom struggled to get up before being pushed down again. He glared darkly at the boy in front of him; making the child flinch at the dark stare sent his way. "What do you mean?" Tom sneered at them; honestly not understanding what he did wrong.

The freckled boy looked at Tom with anger, his face turning a dull shade of red. "You were talking to a snake!"

Some of the kids started whispering in agreement; nodding their heads solemnly.

A rather small girl with mousy brown hair spoke up.

"My mummy…" She looked around at the group hesitantly. "My mummy says snakes are signs of the devil!" She pointed at Tom. "Maybe he's a devil too?"

Some of the kids gasp in horror and fear as they looked at Tom; making him flinch and shift in discomfort.

The freckled boy glared hatefully at Tom before walking over to the boy and puffing out his chest; trying to make himself intimidating. "Are you… are you a devil?"

Tom shook his head frantically; wondering what the bloody hell a devil was; but knowing it couldn't be any good.

"No! I'm not!"

"He's lying."

Tom turned and looked at Elizabeth in shock. She didn't meet his gaze, but turned to look at the other boy instead. "He didn't even know what heaven was."

The children all paled and backed away from Tom, a few making cross symbols with their fingers.

Tom started to shake in anger at how they were acting. So what if he didn't know about heaven? He was raised in the wizarding world; there shouldn't be anything wrong with that!

He glared darkly at Elizabeth; feeling boiling anger fill his body. She was so cruel! She took his confusion and turned it against him; now no one wanted to play with him. they were all scared of him!

He didn't like her.

No.

He hated her.

He grabbed the muddy grass with his hands, trying to calm his anger.

It was no use.

His body filled with a huge wave of anger; making him gasp in shock at the immense feeling of it. He turned and glared darkly at the young girl; wanting nothing more then for her to feel pain.

Suddenly Elizabeth keeled over and started screaming.

She cried out in shock as tears started to pour out from her eyes.

"MUMMY!" She screamed out in pain as her body started to convulse. "MUMMY!"

Tom stared at her with wide eyes as the children started whispering around him.

_-Monster-_

_-Devil-_

_-Freak-_

The boy in front of him paled as he looked at Tom; his small body shaking in fear."

"You… you should be killed… you… you… DEVIL!" With that he screamed and ran off; the other kids closely following.

Elizabeth was spasming in the ground; he could see a woman running towards her; her face drawn and pale.

Slowly he turned to look at Harry. His father was looking at him in confusion and worry as he hurried towards him.

_"You should be killed"_

Tom started to sob loudly as his father approached him.

He didn't want his father to hate him.

He didn't want to die.

Strong arms wrapped around him as he leaned towards his father; feeling safe in the comfort offered to him as the scent of milk and lilies surrounded him.

"Shh... it's alright love; I'm here..." Tom cried louder as his father rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"What happened?!" The woman holding a pale and unconscious Elizabeth looked up at Harry in panic and confusion.

Harry shrugged helplessly before holding Tom close; trying to block the small boy's view of the collapsed girl while making sure he didn't begin to hyperventilate.

Maggie came up to the woman and pressed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Does your daughter have a history of seizures?"

The woman looked at her helplessly before shaking her head. "No! Never!" She looked at her daughter in her arms with worry and confusion. "This has never happened before!"

Maggie tried to calm her down while looking at Tom worriedly. "I've called the hospital; they're on their way. Just stay calm; can you do that for me?"

She started to grow more hysterical and Maggie looked at Harry apologetically before trying to comfort the obviously distressed woman.

Harry sighed and looked at Tom; the small childe had thankfully stopped crying but his body was still shaking.

_§Speaker?§_

Tom stilled and began crying in earnest again.

Harry looked at the snake in confusion. _§How did you know?§_

Tom looked up at his father in shock before sniffing. "You… you can do it too?" He asked hesitantly; fear evident in his wide blue eyes.

Harry looked at his son in shock before smiling softly and nodding. "Yes… I guess you can say it's a weird trait of mine." He smiled at his son; trying to get the boy to focus on anything else then what had just happened. "I'm guessing you inherited it."

Tom nodded and snuggled closer to Harry. "The other kids… they said I was evil… that I should…" His voice started to crack. "That I should die because I can talk to snakes." He looked up at his father pleadingly. "Please Harry… you... you don't hate me do you?"

Harry looked at his son in shock before holding the boy close. "Oh Tom! I could never hate you!" He pressed a kiss into the sobbing boy's hair. "They had no idea what they were saying! You're not evil! It's not evil to talk to snakes; it just makes you special! It's a gift!"

_A gift._

Tom's eyes widened before he nodded at his father; a small smile on his lips.

His father didn't hate him.

His father was the same way.

And Tom… Tom was special.

* * *

Harry sighed as he watched his son sleep. After he got him Tom immediately went to his room; and hadn't left it since.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled tiredly at Maggie. "Fine…" He shook his head. "I can't believe that children could say such cruel things…"

Maggie nodded and grimaced. "That was horrible… and the way some of the mothers acted…" She frowned and looked at Harry curiously. "The girl… whatever happened to her messed her up good, she suffered a large amount of brain damage; the doctors have no idea what to make of it."

Harry frowned. "I just don't understand what happened."

Maggie looked at him hesitantly. "Tom was pretty scared… I mean they were all ganging up on him." She looked at the sleeping boy with worry. "You don't think he might've…."

Harry glared darkly at her. "You're not seriously trying to convince me that Tom caused her to collapse are you?" He hissed angrily.

She held up her hands; trying to placate him before sighing and shaking her head with a sad smile. "You're right… it was a stupid thing to even think about."

He snorted and nodded. "You think?"

Maggie grimaced. "Urgh! Got it; very stupid moment on my part." She ran a hand through her short hair nervously. "I just wish I knew what happened; I mean… it's just so… odd."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Whatever happened… it must have just been an accident." He cringed. "I just wish that Tom could have found out about his abilities in a more 'welcoming' environment." He turned to looked at his child again. "He's just a five year old boy… it must have been hard on him to see that all happen" He shook his head before slowly closing the door. "I'll have to talk to him about it tomorrow."

Maggie smiled sadly and nodded. "I help if you want; Merlin knows how he'll feel in the morning." She shrugged at him. "Let's just go downstairs for now. Leave the kiddo to calm down after such a stressful day."

Harry smiled and her and agreed.

* * *

Blue eyes opened and stared at the door as it closed. Tom sighed and looked at his hands curiously. The immense power he had felt; the emotions that ran through his body like a conduit... He shivered and scuttled deeper into his blanket.

"It wasn't me…" He whispered to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

"It was them… their fault."

**_March_**

Harry sighed in relief after he finally set down the last of the boxes. Turning he grinned wryly at an equally exhausted Fleur. "Did you guys packed up the pyramids with you when you moved?"

Fleur rolled her eyes at him and grinned mischievously. "Nope. The sphinx however was a better choice."

They both chuckled before returning back to work. Using their wands they began to unpack a few of the items; setting them where they belonged.

After a close call with a deadly curse in one of the darker pyramids Bill had been exploring; they had finally decided it was time to move back to England. Bill had agreed to take a safer job, much to Fleur's relief.

The last few years had been straining on Fleur; her stress levels had risen between caring for the children and looking at the clock every chance she could in order to make sure her husband was safe. It had gotten to the point that she would break out in hysterics whenever an owl approached the home; her veela side making her think her mate had perished; even with the bond still in place. Thankfully Gringotts England branch was in the need for ward builders; and happily accepted Bill thanks to his credentials.

Said red head smiled brightly as he looked around the two story cottage they'd move to. It was located in a small wizarding village but still close enough to everyone should someone decide to visit. He pulled his wife into a hug before chastely kissing her lips.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" His blue eyes questioned her, concern flowing through their bond.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course mon amour." She kissed him softly; a content smile on her lips. "You are safe; and with us; that is all I care for."

Bill chuckled softly as he nestled against her. "What a lovely wife I have."

"Guys." Harry whined from the other room before pointing at the boxes. "I can't do this all by myself you know!" He paused; a wicked grin appearing on his lips as he tapped his wand against his hand. "Well… actually I could; but then you'll have no say on where I put everything." He cackled loudly as he began to levitate a few items around.

Bill laughed loudly before mock glaring at the raven haired man. "Keep that up Harry and not even the twins will seem menacing after I'm through with you."

Fleur giggled at Harry's panicked response even when his face showed how amused he was by the threat. Smiling softly she turned and looked out the window; catching sight of the children playing outside. She frowned when she caught sight of Louis's dark expression before shaking her head and returning to the unpacking they had to do.

It shouldn't be anything to worry about after all.

* * *

Tom sighed as he watched the two French boys play; their sister sat to the side; looking on with a curious expression. He rolled his eyes at them and continued reading the book he had brought with him.

He had no intention of interacting with the three; after the fiasco at the Muggle Park he decided to just stick with books. Things were simpler then in his opinion.

He smiled to himself as he continued reading. He was special; he knew he was; especially since even Harry would tell him just how special he was. He had been scared after the incident with Elizabeth; but after analyzing things he decided that none of it was his fault; so he shouldn't feel any guilt for what happened. His thoughts went back to the snake he had conversed with that day; a small grin spreading across his face at the shared secret between himself and Harry.

Both of them were special. Better.

They were not _devils; _he sneered darkly at the term. They were wizards, destined for more then muggles could ever dream of.

He frowned at the thought before thinking of his uncle. While the man possessed no magic of his own; he was quite knowledgeable when it came to technology; something Tom had joyfully experienced plenty of times. His uncle had even decided to start teaching Tom more about certain areas of technology that interested him next time they visited.

Tom shook his head. Only some muggles were worthless, others like his uncle were marvelous. He couldn't help but wonder about all of the possibilities a computer could give him; and vowed to study up on the subject the next time they visited.

"What are you reading?"

Tom looked up at the boy. He had shoulder length blonde hair with cornflower blue eyes. He tilted his head and shrugged. "Just a book on magic my uncle Remus lent me." Well more like he 'borrowed' again; not that this boy needed to know.

The boy blinked in surprise before sitting next to him; his younger brother following suit.

"Isn't it boring? I mean…" He scrunched up his nose. "It's just so many big words!"

Tom tried to suppress his sneer; he hated it when people didn't understand just how amazing a good book was; and this fool seemed to be one of them. He sighed inwardly and wondered when he could go back home. "It's not big words if you study." He sniffed at the boy before returning to his book.

The boy huffed angrily. "Why would I want to? Playing is more fun!"

Tom motioned at his book. "Well for me reading is more fun; so please go, it's obvious that this is too _boring _for you."

The boy frowned at him. "You don't have to be mean about it."

The younger of the two looked at his brother questionably. "Louis, just don't bother him." He shrugged. "Not everyone likes to play, don't you remember Sihde?"

Louis shook his head and stood, arms crossed as he pouted at Tom. "What's so good about a book that you can't leave it alone for a few minutes?"

This time Tom did sneer. "Maybe that it knows when its presence is no longer wanted?"

Louis growled angrily at Tom before snatching the book out of the boy's hand. "It won't kill you to play!"

Tom scowled and stood up, trying to reach for his book.

"Give it back!"

Louis shook his head and stuck out his tongue at the slightly smaller boy. "Not unless you play with us."

"NO!"

The blonde shrugged and moved the book from Tom's reach. "Then I guess you won't get it back."

Dominique groaned and looked at the two worriedly before looking back at his sister who was watching the ongoing argument curiously. "Victiore! Make sure they don't kill each other will you? I'm gonna go get the adults."

She giggled and nodded eagerly. "They're gonna be in trouble!" She sang while clapping her hands as she watched the fight.

Dominique nodded. "Uh-huh; just make sure not to join."

She giggled. "O-kay!"

Tom snarled and finally running out of patience lunged at the boy. Louis eyes widened as he tried to stop the attack and failed.

"Just give me back my book!"

Louis scowled and struggled with the other boy; they were close in height and sadly he couldn't see much of an advantage in this fight.

His eyes widened in shock as Tom smacked his face before he yelled in rage; their previous spat about the dumb book forgotten.

Both boys tousled angrily on the grass as they bit and clawed at the other; both unrelenting as they tried to gain the upper hand.

"TOM!"

"LOUIS!"

They froze as their names were called before turning to look at their respective parents in guilt and shame.

Harry glared at his son in anger and disappointment as he noticed the small bruises and cuts now adorning the boy's body. "Just what were you thinking Tom!?"

The small boy frowned and looked down at the grass before shooting a glare at Louis who was getting an equal scolding from his irate mother in french. "He took my book." He muttered softly; not looking up at his father lest he see the disappointment his father had for him currently.

Harry sighed and leant down and locked eyes with his child. "That gives you no right to fight him." He frowned. "Both of you could have gotten seriously hurt. Or you two could have harmed Victiore by not noticing what you were doing."

Tom nodded and frowned. "Mm'm sorry."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "You have to apologize to Louis love." At the scandalized look his son gave him he continued. "Both of you were in the wrong; so both of you need to apologize." He grimaced slightly. "As punishment, no new books for two days." He looked at his son sadly. "You need to learn it's not alright to hurt people when they disagree with you love."

Tom swallowed and looked down; not wanting his father to see his disappointed expression any longer. Harry never punished him before; it hurt really. He couldn't help but scowl as he headed over to Louis. It was all Louis's fault after all. Louis was the reason his father was disappointed, and why he was being punished. If he had only left Tom alone none of this would have ever happened.

After a quick sorry to the blonde they both glared at the other equally.

This wasn't over.

**_April_**

Soft pupil less grey eyes looked around curiously before letting out a soft sigh.

"Lysander?" A soft voice questioned as they looked around their father's study. "Where are you hiding?"

A soft giggle answered the small boy; making him pout as he tried to follow the sound. Looking under his father's desk he sighed dejectedly. "Not funny Ly… I really can't find you."

"Mummy would just say you're not looking in the right place."

Lorcan turned and looked behind himself before smiling in relief as he caught sight of his brother grinning at him. He plopped down on the soft carpet and shrugged. "Daddy would just tell me some things are hard to see; even when they're right in front of us."

Lysander chuckled before laying down next to his brother. "Well I was behind you but… close enough!" He ruffled his baby brother's soft blonde locks affectionately. "One day you'll be able to find me when we play."

Lorcan pouted before scooting over to his brother. "I doubt it… you disappear each time I try." He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You're not using magic to hide are you?"

Lysander's eyes glittered in amusement as he shook his head. "Nuh-uh! That's cheating!" He grinned at his younger brother. "It's my secret weapon that I use; my own special power!"

The smaller boy giggled before wiggling his fingers in the air; sighing as a small fire danced between them. "But we already have a power big brother."

Lysander hummed thoughtfully as he looked at the small fire before making a small ball of his own appear on his palm. Sitting up he lazily threw the fire call from hand to hand. He glanced at his brother's idle flame. "Have you been practicing Lor?"

Lorcan nodded and smiled dreamily. "Daddy makes sure I practice to control it every day." He looked up at his older brother curiously. "Do you think we'll get better when we're older?" His soft grey eyes lit up in excitement. "Maybe we'll even be like those duper nero's on the telly!"

Lysander blinked in confusion before laughing loudly. "Super hero's Lor." He shook his head before shrugging. "Who knows?"

He sighed and extinguished the fire ball. Smiling softly he ruffled his brother's hair again; loving the messy look the hair seemed to adapt. "Want to hear a story now?"

Lorcan grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yes! Make sure it's a good one!"

Ly chuckled. "You think they're all good ones Lor." Grinning he walked over to the bookshelf; humming to himself as he inspected the titles before finding one they would both enjoy.

"You know…" Lorcan started as he watched his brother grab the small book. "Stories… even the fairytales ones… have a truth to them." The small boy smiled softly. "You just have to find it."

Lysander tilted his head in confusion before looking at the book in his hands. "I don't think it's the case for this one Lor…" He snorted in amusement before sitting down next to his brother.

"I mean… really…." His forest green and brown eyes glinted with amusement.

"Who ever heard of death helping out a wizard?"

* * *

Luna hummed softly as she watched her husband work in the garden; a soft wind played with her hair; carrying soft whispers to her ear before drifting away.

She smiled dreamily and laid her head on the table; her blue eyes fluttering closed as she continued to listen to words unheard by many.

"It's funny…" She murmured; capturing her husband's attention. "How time flows and changes…" She smiled at Neville's warm brown eyes. "Things always change, sometimes in the most unsuspecting ways."

Neville chuckled softly before walking over to the table. Smiling he grabbed hold of Luna's hand; softly tracing the lines on her palm. "And what will these changes bring to us?"

She grinned knowingly at him. "Good things and bad things of course." She smiled dreamily at her husband. "It's all just a matter of opinion really." She hummed and looked up at the sunny sky. "However… we should be prepared… just in case."

Neville nodded and kissed her hand before relaxing into his chair. "Do you think the children will be fine?"

Her eyes glinted with fond amusement. "It is them that the future heralds for."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Sadly I'm ending the chapter here; once more I have to express my deepest apologies at how long it's taken for this chapter to come out; I really hate how I made everyone wait. Please do tell me if you would prefer segments or to wait until I have finished the rest of the months until the next chapter is presented. I hope you have all enjoyed the new installment in this tale and will stay by for more. Thank you all for reading and please leave a review if you can; they always make me smile to see that this work is being enjoyed. _

_Thank you._

_Till Next time._


	7. Discoveries Of A Different Nature Part 2

**_A/N: _**_I am utterly embarrassed at myself for putting this tale in the back burner for so long as I concentrated on my other works, there are millions of reasons why, but I fear each one is just as unsatisfying as the next. I apologize for this short chapter, as I know many are used to longer ones for this tale, I'm going to try and get back in the hang of it, so please forgive me for the horrifying long wait._

_Thank you and again I must apologize._

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**_May_**

A fire crackled loudly in the background as two figures sat still in the warm study. The taller of the two sat on a plush leather chair as he eyed the smaller with love and affection.

Remus smiled encouragingly at a now pouting Teddy. The boy's hair had shifted into a dull grey colour as he made his irritation over the situation obvious. He looked up at his father with murky green eyes; a soft glare was directed to the man before the young boy huffed softly and looked away.

Remus shook his head and laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Come on pup, I know you can do it."

The metamorphmagus sighed sadly and shook his head in denial, a small pout forming on his lips. "I can't daddy, it's just too hard."

Remus smiled softly at his son, they had realized recently that while Teddy possessed the same abilities as his mother did, he sadly did not have her control. His powers rather were directed by his emotions on a rather instinctual level. Both Severus and he had decided to try and train the young boy to control his powers now, fearing that it may be dangerous for him in the future to not stay in one form should his abilities become well known. But the lessons weren't going as smoothly as they'd previously hoped. The young boy was so used to letting his magic instinctively take over that to gain even a small semblance of control over his powers was extremely taxing for him and left the poor child irritated for several agonizing hours after.

"Come here pup." He lifted up the slim six years old and placed him on his lap. The small boy tilted his head and puffed out his cheeks cutely, letting his green eyes become a startling blue. "I don't think I'll ever be able to control them daddy." He looked down in shame and tugged on his dirty shoelace. "It's just too hard for me."

Remus shook his head and grab hold of the boy's chin so that both were facing the other. "That's not true little one." He smiled warmly at his son. "You have an incredible gift and I'm sure one day you'll become a master in controlling it." He chuckled as he lost himself in memories of time long past. "Did you know your godfather still had problems controlling his magic even at school?"

The boy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he gaped at his father in disbelief. "No way! Harry's way too awesome, that's just impossible!" He waved his hands exaggeratedly as to prove his point.

Remus laughed loudly, no matter what Harry did, his son truly worshiped the small wizard. It was almost impossible not to see the two together whenever Harry would come by for a visit. In Teddy's mind, his godfather simply could do no wrong; he was just too powerful and great in his opinion.

"It's true, took till he was just about sixteen for him to finally gain control of his abilities." He hummed thoughtfully. "Though he still does lose slip up every now and then." He grinned and winked at his son. "But that's all just a part of being human. And personally I think he loses control on purpose at times."

Teddy bit his lip nervously as he looked up at his father. "So does that mean he won't be mad at me for not being able to control my power yet?"

Remus sighed and grabbed the boy into a warm hug. "Harry could never be mad at you, neither could I nor Severus, we love you pup." He laid a soft kiss on the boy's brow. "We're only doing these lessons because we love you, and want to make sure you're always protected."

Teddy fiddled with his shirt sleeve before nodding and looking at his father with determination. "What can I do to make it easier then?"

Remus stayed silent as he thought on the question for a few moments before a thought flashed through his mind. "Well pup; when my dear friends were learning how to become animangus; they lacked control as well…"

The young boy's eyes lit up with childish glee as he smiled widely. "You mean Uncle Paddy and Prongs had trouble too?" He seemed almost amazed at the thought of the great marauders ever having problems with anything. Just like his godfather, they too had reached hero levels in his young mind.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Oh yes; Padfoot especially had difficulties; he was too headstrong. Always tried to jump into something instead of taking a moment…" He paused as his amber eyes glinted with a hint of sadness, making Teddy wrap his arms around his father's neck in a show of love and comfort. "What did they do then daddy?"

The old wolf smiled and ran a hand through his son's now curly black locks. "I decided to teach them an interesting meditation technique that helped them to control their magic and make it easier to transform." He tilted his head with a thoughtful expression. "It's a bit advance, but will help you should ever decide to learn occlumency."

Teddy's eyes widened and a brilliant smile lit up his face; instantly his hair flashed a bright gold color as the small boy began to practically buzz with excitement. "Can you teach me it!?"

Remus smiled and nodded, glad to see the eager look in his son's eyes instead of one filled with worried or failure. "Of course, first you have to take a deep breathe and try to clear your mind…"

* * *

Severus sighed as he slumped ungracefully into his dark leather chair. The school seemed to be in a blind panic with all the end of the year assignments coming up; once more he was thankful to have been given the headmaster's position, no longer did he have to suffer the horrors of spending agonizing hours grading some dunderheads pitiful attempt at potion genius.

Though unfortunately there still were things that needed his attention giving his high ranking position.

Albus smiled sadly at him from his portrait. "Tough year again my boy?"

Severus snorted and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Isn't it always?" He drawled coldly.

Albus shook his head. It was disheartening just how much their once close relationship had disintegrated over the years, and his heart always panged painfully when he thought of just how worse Harry's view of him must be. He looked at the boy, now man he had once taught and sighed heavily. "Do you know…?" He started nervously, though taking great pains to hide it. "How he is now?"

Severus glanced at him; his dark onyx eyes seeming to inspect him before he nodded curtly. "He's fine." He shook his head and smiled softly. "Both him and Draco have decided to raise their son's together." He snorted at the thought. "The small hooligans will no doubt leave Hogwarts in shambles once they come of age."

Albus smiled warmly at him, thankful for the information given to him, regardless of how painfully little it was. "It's good to know he has a family now." His twinkling blue eyes dimmed as countless memories flashed before his eyes. "That was always a wish of his at school; to have children of his very own to love and care for…"

Severus sighed tiredly as he looked up at the morose man. "Why do you torment yourselves with these useless questions?" He frowned at the portrait of the former headmaster. "You know very well that Potter will never come around, or forgive you for what you did to him." He smiled grimily as his own bitter memories came to the forefront of his mind. "His grudges are like his mothers in that department, of that I can assure you."

The old man smiled sadly and nodded in agreement. "I know there will be no forgiveness for me Severus, in either this life or the next, yet I still need to know." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I knew what I was doing all those years ago, and no excuse I give will ever make up for my past actions and transgressions… however…" His eyes stared intently into Snape's own, and for one terrifying moment the current Headmaster was reminded of just how powerful the elder used to be, of how he could seem to look into one's very soul. "I still wish to know that he is well and happy; that I didn't destroy the one light this world has with my own recklessness."

Severus sighed and stood up, straightening his dark robes as he did so. "You always were such a fool." He smiled a small smile at the former headmaster; a man he had once looked up to for guidance. "He sent me a picture a short time ago." He snorted in amusement. "He takes pictures of his son in almost a maniac level; you should see how many albums he has. And the child used to dare complain about that Creevey boy." Shaking his head in fond amusement he took out the picture and smiled. It had quickly become one of his favorites when it came to his adoptive son. In the picture Harry had young Tom sitting on his lap as he read the small boy a fairy tale from an old tome. Tom's light blue eyes seemed filled with fascination for the story as he followed the words with his finger, pointing them out as his father read them aloud to him. Harry in turn smiled softly and kissed the back of the boy's head in a show of love before he hugged the small child close and laughed at Tom's surprised expression at the action. It warmed his heart to see how peaceful and loving Harry had grown to be; and more then once he had silently vowed to protect the boy as much as he possibly could.

Fate be damned.

He sighed and contemplated his action before looking up at the previous Headmaster. "Would you like to see them?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly before nodding his head to him. "I would be delighted to see them… if you do not mind Severus."

Severus shook his head and showed the old man the picture before smiling. "He probably had Draco take this picture; it came out well compared to some of the other's I've seen."

He frowned at Dumbledore's odd expression. The old man had smiled warmly when he saw how peaceful and content Harry seemed in the small frame, but the smile had slowly faded away only to be replaced with a look of disbelief, and… fear? He kept staring at Tom until Severus grew almost uncomfortable from the rather intense examination of his pseudo grandson. "Who…" He paused and slowly turned to look at Severus, his face pale and grim. "Who did young Harry say the father was?"

Severus frowned as he placed the picture back in his inner chest pocket. "He never did." He paused and thought back to the countless conversations everyone had shared on the subject. "We all assumed he did not wish to speak of the other man as a way for him to deal with his grief over the other's passing. Now after all these years it seems almost inappropriate to bother him with such a question."

Dumbledore nodded slowly; his face still pale. "I see."

Severus eyes narrowed in distrust, knowing the man far too well to take his words at face value. "What are you hiding? Do you know something?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry, but I will not say." He turned and faced away from his former student. "I refuse to make yet another mistake; I refuse to let harsh things come to pass from my foolish actions." He tried to smile, though it was faint. "Just... make sure Harry is happy…" His blue eyes looked upon him sadly.

Severus nodded curtly, feeling mildly insulted that the man expected anything different. "He is like my own son Dumbledore; of course I will assure him happiness."

Dumbledore smiled at him sadly and as he valiantly tried to push back his thoughts.

He would not cause any more unneeded grief.

It was just a coincidence. He nodded to himself even though the words sounded empty to him.

Besides, anything else was simply impossible.

No.

His time had long since passed.

And so too had passed the one who shared such similar blue eyes…

* * *

"Louis!" Teddy squealed happily when he caught sight of his friend. Grabbing hold of the other boy's arm in excitement they both sped out of the room, leaving behind two exasperated and gaping adults.

Bill shook his head and chuckled when he caught sight of an equally gobsmacked Remus. "I swear; I'll never understand where they get all that energy from."

Remus wholeheartedly agreed. Smiling he motioned for the oldest Weasley to sit in one of the worn but comfortable armchairs. Bill groaned tiredly as he slid bonelessly into the seat, finally relaxing after looking after his energetic son.

Remus followed suit after handed the redhead a warm cup of hot chocolate. "So how have you been Bill?"

The younger groaned and shrugged. "Good I suppose." He frowned as he became lost in thought. "I forgot how frustrating it is to deal with wizard clients though." He scowled angrily as he looked at the graying werewolf. "Sometimes I just want to rip them apart…" He grinned wickedly, showing off his large canines. "Or at least sit down and watched the fools try to put up their own blasted wards for once."

Remus chuckled softly as he took a sip of his own drink. "Yes, I can imagine that this sort of work is a big difference from how things were in Egypt."

Bill nodded before sighing softly and looking around at all the defense books lining the shelves. "I don't mind though in all honestly." He grinned brightly at the professor. "It's nice spending more time with my family; I wouldn't trade it for the world. Even if I do have to put up with idiotic wizards for it."

Remus smiled at him softly as they both relaxed, sometimes it was nice for them both to simply sit back and discuss the rather dull things that went on in their lives.

* * *

Teddy narrowed his eyes as both he and Louis attempted to colour in the small garden gnome from his picture book, they kept glaring daggers as the silly creature tried to hide away from their reach behind a few strands of white grass, making it more difficult to colour him in all the way.

Finally Louis let out a loud roar and pounced angrily at the gnome with a red coloured pencil, attacking it with rigor until the poor thing was pouting alone in a corner of the page, all red and blotchy from the rather vicious attack.

Teddy blinked in surprise before laughing loudly in hysterics, it looked so funny to him that he couldn't help but congratulate his friend. "That was awesome!"

Louis grinned wickedly, his blue eyes glinting with excitement. "Well I couldn't really help it! The silly thing just wouldn't stay still!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't even wanna try and colour in the unicorns."

Teddy grimaced before instantly agreeing, there was just some things that spelled trouble when it came to wizarding picture books.

He looked around thoughtfully for something else to do. After looking around the room and failing to find anything of interest he moaned loudly and flopped down on the ground dramatically. "I'm bored!"

Louis pouted before nodding. "Me too…" He tilted his head as his eyes lit up with an idea. "Why don't we go and explore?"

Teddy frowned and shook his head slowly. "Daddy says that isn't a good idea…"

Louis looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Come on! It'll be fun." He smiled at his friend. "We'll be back before they know it!"

Teddy bit his lip before slowly nodding. Giving a loud whoop of excitement Louis grabbed hold of his hand before leading him out of the room.

It wouldn't be too bad, and besides he'd always did want to see more of the castle.

Besides…

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Teddy gulped nervously as they wandered around the forbidden forest. The forest seemed filled with loud and mysterious sounds, and every now and then they would catch sight of something scuttling out of their line of vision. It had been a little over an hour now since their little excursion had taken them out of the halls of Hogwarts. He could now safely say that they were completely and utterly lost.

He could also safely say that they were going to get into loads of trouble when their fathers finally found them.

Louis kept biting his nails nervously as he looked around the dark forest. Every now and then a sound would come from deep within its dark depths, scaring the two as they tried not to run around in a blind panic. They kept holding the other's hand in a death grip, not even noticing the almost painful loss of blood circulation between their fingers.

"Louis…" Teddy started slowly, gasping in fear when a roar was heard not too far away from them. "I'm scared…"

The two jumped as a tree branch broke nearby, a group of ravens flew past then, their loud caws seeming to announce the two's imminent doom with each passing moment. Small tears began forming in their wide eyes as they became even more terrified of their surroundings.

Louis slowly nodded before leaning in close to his ear. "Me too." He whispered softly, as if scared an unknown monster would suddenly appear should he make a noise louder then his whisper.

They both screamed loudly when suddenly a large form came bursting through the darkness of the twisted and warped trees in the forest. The great beast seemed to stop just before them. Both boys started to whimper pitifully as they closed their eyes and waited for the end.

"You should not be here."

Teddy blinked back his tears and gasped in shock at the centaur before them. After the war, they had moved deeper into the forest, and his Papa would often tell him how rare it was to see them now.

It could be called handsome, with its white blonde mane and astonishing blue eyes. But at the moment their eyes were merely fixated at the large and threatening arrows tied firmly to its back with a thick piece of twine.

Louis gained his courage back first and trembled as he tried to stand proud before the mighty creature. "We-we're lost." He blushed pink in embarrassment at his stammer. "We don't know how to get back."

If the centaur had heard them, he did not make any form of acknowledgment for their plight; rather it kept looking at the two in confusion. Its head was tilted to the side and long locks of white blonde hair fell softly against it's muscled chest as it looked far beyond them, the haunting blue eyes seeming to pierce through their very forms. "All is not as it should be."

His eyes landed on Teddy, making the boy gulp nervously and take a hesitant step back. "You should not be here."

Teddy looked up at him in confusion. "But I live here..." He blushed darkly. "Well not here but in the castle."

The centaur shook his head slowly, as if puzzled by something beyond its comprehension. "No, you are not supposed to be here childer."

Louis looked at the two in confusion, mentally wishing they could just go back to the castle and leave the confusing centaur alone. He sighed tiredly as he looked up at the creature. He just wanted to go back to the castle and be with his father again, and this strange creature wasn't helping. "What do you mea-"

He was cut off by a loud noise coming from behind them. Quickly they both turned and sighed in relief when the caught sight of the great hulking form of the groundskeeper, Hagrid.

Hagrid blinked at the two in surprise, shocked speechless for a moment at seeing the two children all alone. "Teddy? I dind't think yer dad would've let yer out here all al'one."

Teddy chuckled nervously at him as he suddenly found his shoes fascinating. "Well you see Hagrid…"

Louis sighed in relief at finally having an adult to bring them back home. Turning he blinked in shock and disbelief when the centaur they had been speaking to was no longer there. He frowned in confusion before following after Teddy.

Both of them were tired and desperately in need of comfort, and perhaps some chocolate if they were lucky enough.

And they both inwardly agreed they would rather deal with their sure to be irate parents then any of the strange creatures from the forest.

Neither stopped to think for a moment on the strange Centaurs words; though much later would the secret meaning behind the innocent sounding statement come back to haunt them.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I feel like everyone is going to come after me for waiting so long yet writing so little for this story; yet that might just be my paranoia talking._

_I have the outlines for the next few chapters done, I even have it partially written out, yet I can't bring myself to take the time to write them out completely just yet._

_I admit, this story will be long and large, it's a personal project of mine and unfortunately it worries me sometimes with how it will be received. Because of that and many other foolish reasons I might have embarrassingly gotten intimidated by my own tale. I'm going to try and find some time soon to simply sit down and write out chapters that are a reasonable length and something enjoyable for everyone to read, please do forgive me for causing such a long wait again._

_I hope this next installment will be well received, and I hope I can be forgiven for causing such an awfully long wait._

_Thank you._

_Till next time._


End file.
